De Nuevo en la Pizzeria
by joya blanca
Summary: Por problemas econonomicos Mike Schmidt tendra que regresar al lugar de los horrores, sin nada que perder esta vez, ¿sera solo trabajo o pasara algo màs?
1. Chapter 1

De Nuevo en la Pizzeria

Five Nights at Freddy´s no me pertenece

Tanto los toys como los originales miraban al guardia, este no gritaba , no trataba de esconderse, solo los miraba sin animo.

Chica tan confundida como los demás , se giro mirando a los de su especie para susurrar.

-¿que bicho le a picado?

* * *

><p>Flash Back<p>

Eran las 20:00hrs, Mike Schmidt veía en los simpsons en su destartalado departamento, cuando escucho un golpe en su puerta.

-¿he?

Desde su semi comido por las polillas sofá, levanto la cabeza..

-¡NO QUIERO COMPRAR NADA!, ¡NO TENGO DINERO, LARGO!

Pero a pesar de los gritos, los golpes continuaban, más insistentes. Sin animo el dueño de casa dejo de lado su sopa instantánea a punto de vencerse, en la mesa de centro para levantarse.

Esperando un vendedor insistente abrió la puerta de su humilde departamento, pero su enojo paso a la sorpresa al ver a su ex jefe parado con una sonrisa forzada junto a una pizza caliente entre sus manos.

-¿que tal sr. Schmidt?, linda casa, ¿puedo pasar?...aquí afuera hace algo de frió.

Con gusto lo hubiera echado a patadas pero el olor a pizza, a comida caliente recién hecha, ni recalentada ni sobras ni sopa enlatada a punto de caducar...hacia tiempo que no olía nada igual.

Sin animo con un gesto le indico que pusiera la caja ,sobre la mesita de centro.

El dueño de Freddy´s Fazzbear´s Entreteniment miro con cuidado la empobrecida vivienda, mientras el dueño de casa comenzaba a comer.

-¿que quiere?

-¡oh vamos!...¿acaso no puede un hombre visitar a su ex empleado favorito? ..mmmmm.

-¡oh claro!...¿querrá decir el único que no fue asesinado?..mmmmmm.

Ese comentario al Sr. Fazzbear (no confundir con el "otro") le cayo como un derechazo al hígado. Aun así mantuvo la sonrisa.

-¿no creerás en esas tonterías de Internet?...es solo un método de mercadeo para vender esos jueguitos que han salido últimamente, una leyenda urbana que no tiene más peso que un crepypasta...

La sangre de Mike hirvió de ira al escuchar "leyenda urbana"

-¡¿LEYENDA URBANA?!...¡¿ES UNA MALDITA BROMA?! , ¡ERES UN CABRÒN DE MIERDA!

Tenia dos opciones: 1. darle un derechazo, 2- lanzarlo por la puerta...

Cuando el empresario vio como lo jalaban del abrigo hasta la salida, se dio cuenta que el tipo Eligio la segunda.

-¡ESPERA!...ESPERA!...¿NO VAS A ESCUCHARME POR LO MENOS?

OH no necesitaba escucharlo, lo tenia claro ¡VENIA A RECONTRATARLO, EL MUY DESGRACIADO!...

Como por millonesima vez Freddy´s pizza volvería a abrir sus puertas , necesitaba a alguien en el turno de noche

Y como las historias de hombres y mujeres "desaparecidos" junto a las "desapariciones" de Jeremy Fitzgerald , Fritz Smith y phone guy, se hicieron publicas. Ahora nadie quería ese puesto.(de seguro este tipo conocía a alguien, para mantener ese lugar abierto , sin nadie que investigara los extraños sucesos)

-¡te estoy ofreciendo una oportunidad mike!, ¡una oportunidad de oro!

El tipo podía gritar todo lo que quisiera, el ex guardia no pasaría por todo de nuevo.

El elegante tipo salio volando desde la escalera del cuarto de motel hasta un pequeño lodazal, formado por la llovizna de la tarde.

El restaurantero apunto furioso directo al tipo que lo miraba desde la escalera.

-¡te vas a arrepentir!...¡vas a venir arrastrándote hasta mi!

Fazzbear se sacudió como pudo el lodo, caminado confiado hasta su auto.

Schmidt no había podido mantener un trabajo desde su despido, sin mucha vida social, sin relaciones estables, tenia muchas cuentas por pagar y vivía prácticamente en un basurero.

Solo tendría que esperar...

Espero, espero y espero y...y...y...¡Y NADA! Cuando no llego, puso avisos en diarios, Internet, facebook, twitter, radio, tv, etc,etc,ec...hasta en bancas de plazas, nadie respondió ni para hacer una llamada de broma.

¡Y eso que llego a gritar el número 1-888- FAZ-ZBEAR por megáfono por toda Hurricane, Utah!

Nadie en su sano juicio arriesgaría la vida por $120 dólares la semana, en una empresa que no se responsabiliza de lesiones y/o desmembramiento.

Tragándose su orgullo tuvo que volver a ese mugriento motel.

-¿hola?

Estaba a tan solo 2 días de la rerererere-inauguración, por lo que termino golpeando esa puerta hasta casi derribarla a golpes.

-¡MALDITA SEA!...¡SE QUE ESTA AHI!...¡NO SE HAGA EL ESTUPIDO!

El joven de 23 años abrió la puerta , dejando al viejo entrar, una vez que cerro la puerta...

-si quiere que vuelva, estas son mis condiciones.

Le entrego un papel, al terminar de leerlas el lo miro espantado..

-¡¿estas demente?!

-¿demente?...vah, el único loco aquí es usted por insistir con ese restaurante de mierda.

Las condiciones eran las siguiente.

* * *

><p>1-la verdad: la mordida del 87 y la vida de los muñecos. ¡SIN EXEPCIONES!<p>

2- Un millón de dólares...por noche.

3- una escopeta de gran potencia.

4-permiso ilimitado de dispárale a los muñecos en caso de que se pongan demasiado "vivos"

* * *

><p>-no puedo darte, nada de lo que pides.<p>

El castaño de ojos azules camino hasta la puerta abriéndola de par en par.

-gracias por su visita, adiós.

-pero...

-dije..."gracias"

El ex jefe con un gran suspiro se desplomo en el sillón.

-si te doy la 1 y negociamos la 2 ...sin 3 y 4...¿te parece bien?

Mike lo pensó un minuto, por sus deudas no podía decir que no, necesitaba desesperadamente empleo. Hacia tiempo que ya nadie le pagaba por contar su historia, su heroica travesía de 5 noches fue reemplazada por la gente que aseguraba ver a Elvis o Jesús en un tostada.

Estaba desesperado. Sin embargo no lo demostró, manteniendo su pose fría cerro la puerta, sentándose a su lado.

-ya veremos según lo que diga, hable.

El viejo antes de empezar, estrujo el sudor de su peluquín sobre la destejida alfombra.

- Ejem, Hace tiempo un tipo se disfrazo de nuestro amado Freddy, atrayendo 5 niños durante la noche...no te daré detalles, solo te diré que por el olor notamos que estaban dentro de los trajes de los animatronics.

-¿eso que tiene que ver?

El tipo aun nervioso continuo su relato.

-días después nuestro guardia comento que pasaban cosas, cosas que no debían pasar...yo no lo creía hasta que paso el accidente de la niña.

El castaño levanto una ceja.

-¿accidente?

-La niña se metió sola en las fauces del pobre foxy...cuando la malcriada trato de sacar la cabeza, ocurrió el desastre...el pobre fox no tuvo la culpa de nada.

-fiuuu...por como habla da la impresión de que cree que son "inocentes"

Los ojos del viejo se iluminaron , como si acabara de escuchar un hecho universal.

-exacto...¡ni yo mismo lo hubiera dicho mejor!...son inocentes...son almas atrapadas.

Los ojos del ex guardia se abrieron como platos, ¿este tipo esta loco o se hace?

Con ganas se hubiera reído si no fuera por la cara seria del tipo, también estaba el recuerdo de lo que vivió en carne propia.

-Mire, no tengo idea de por que atacan a las personas...tampoco se por que los toys también están vivos...tal vez el asesino mato más gente...tal vez son las almas los guardias antiguos o tal vez viven por que si...

Al escucharlo el oji azul pensó que esta era una historia digna de película de terror, era una lastima de que ya nadie quisiera entrevistarlo, la hubiera vendido a Hollywood por millones.

-...Lo único que se es que en el fondo son criaturas inocentes, que estaban y están obligadas a cumplir este rol.

El tipo mirando su reloj, busco su tarjeta entre sus cosas.

-llámeme y le diré cuando puede buscar su uniforme. Tranquilo esta vez no tendrá que comprarlo.

El tipo se fue ,dejando al dueño de casa pensativo.

¿fantasmas atrapados en animatronics?, ¡era estupido? lo sabia, pero era mejor que su propia teoría, la del" experimento que salio mal". Sin nada que perder, busco su celular y marco el número de la tarjeta.

Regresando del Flash Back

* * *

><p>-¿que bicho le a picado?<p>

Toy Chica se rasco la cabeza.

-¿estará loco?

Ballon miro confundido al oso gigante amarillo.

-¿que le pasa?

Golden Freddy se subió de hombros.

-no lo se...nunca antes había visto a un tipo que no gritara al vernos.

Foxy sigilosamente le pregunto de mala gana a Freddy.

-hey fred, ¿lo metemos en un animatronic o no?

Mangle, se unió a su reclamo.

-ya son las 3 , ¡metámoslo de una vez!

Freddy Fazzbear no sabia que hacer o decir, nunca antes había estado en una situación semejante.

El tipo no parecía impórtale que estuvieran ahí, no intento encender las luces , tampoco de usar la mascara que tenia en reemplazo de las puertas de seguridad.

Solo se quedo mirándolos, sin miedo, sin pánico, frió además distante.

Toy Bonnie se acercó al original.

-pissss...¿sabes quien es?

Bonnie (quien estaba sin cara), lo miro detenidamente...

-¿mike?

Los 1.0 lo miraron asombrados, mientras los 2.0 no comprendían nada.

-¿seguro?

-si...no...hazte a un lado golden.

Estaba ojeroso, con la barba algo crecida, el cabello largo y desarreglado...más Delgado de lo que recordaba y se notaba que necesitaba un baño.

Bonnie se abrió paso entre la multitud para poder mirarlo bien, el humano no se inmuto cuando estuvo a unos centímetros de el con su rostro o mejor dicho no rostro.

El conejo morado ,levantando el pulgar dio una respuesta positiva.

-¿van a dejar de cuchichear o me van a matar de una buena vez?

Silencio , se escucho un cri, cri, cri, cri...

Realmente no sabían ¿que hacer en esta situación?

Ahí estaba mike, sin familia, sin pareja, sin nada que perder. El tipo perfecto para el trabajo.

Pronto dieron las 6, todos regresaron a sus puestos. Bonnie el más confundido de todos, se coloco su máscara mientras toy chica de ponía su pico...

* * *

><p>Tiempo después<p>

-uf...otro día de trabajo.

El castaño se desplomo en su cama, con 2 semanas de trabajo encima...de a poco se acostumbraba de nuevo, a la rutina.

-tengo que comprar...aohhhh...cortinas nuevas...mmmm...también sabanas.

Los animatronic al no encontrar el efecto esperado ( esos sicóticos de veras lo intentaron) , terminaron por rendirse. Ya no lo visitaban a su oficina.

Relajado durmió profundamente, dejando que su mente volara. En ese estado, su cabeza concibió una idea ¿que pasa si comienzan a atacar a los clientes?

-¡mierda!

Esa idea lo hizo saltar de la cama, la costumbre de "meter gente dentro de trajes de animatronics", no creía que se les fueran a quitar, solo por que ya no se lo querían hacer a el.

-tal vez...si finjo pánico.

Sacudió la cabeza , era un actor pésimo, se darían cuenta de inmediato. Necesitaba café.

Mientras hervía el agua, pensó que no seria capaz de detener a todos, en caso que en medio de un cumpleaños...

-¡mucho menos a uno solo!...dios mió, ¿por que acepte por segunda vez ese estupido trabajo?

Luego de beber su café, sintió su mente un poco más activa.

Supongamos que ellos matan por ejemplo ; por...aburrimiento , si encontrara una forma de mantenerlos ocupados.

-mmmmm...tal vez con juegos de mesa.

Oh si claro, un montón de animatronic asesinos van a pasar todo la noche jugando scrabble.

-nah.

Eran almas de niños pero han pasado años desde 1987 , tal vez sus mentes hallan crecido...mmm..sin embargo, ¿quien no quiere un buen juego?


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Fue hasta su computadora, viendo precios de distintos juegos en Ebay...

-¿será suficiente?

La gente necesita algo más que entretenerse, eso siempre le decía su padre. El problema es que hasta el día de hoy no sabe ¿que es?

Una propaganda a un lado de la pantalla, le dio una idea.

-¿Chat de citas?...¡eso es!

¡¿Que cosa ocupa más la mente que una pareja?, estarían tan felices o angustiados (según la relación), que no tendrían tiempo de pensar en "rellenar "

Obvio que no en Internet, poner un aviso de "se busca pareja para animatronics de pizzería sicópatas que disfrutan metiendo gente en espacios pequeñitos" , seria una locura.

Seguro de tener la solución llamo a su jefe, la voz del tipo no sonaba muy feliz.

-¿más animatronic femeninos?...hijo, ¿tienes idea de como esta la economía?, esas cosas no son baratas.

-lo se Sr. Fazzbear pero es más económico, mantenerlos ocupados que pagar indemnizaciones por más "accidentes".

Un silencio se produjo hasta que el viejo volvió a hablar.

-a ver...¿estas insinuando que quieres darles parejas?

-esteee...yep.

El hombre al otro lado de la línea, produjo una carcajada tan sonora, que casi deja sordo a Mike.

-ja ja ja...ha...ejem...mire Schmidt, si quiere una idea de parejas, ¿por que no consulta Internet?. Enserio no es broma, no se imagina la cantidad de fanáticos que tenemos desde que esos juegos salieron...ponga Five Nights at Freddy´s.

La llamada se corto de golpe.

-viejo de porquería.

Más por curiosidad que por hacerle caso a su jefe, coloco en google Five Nights at Freddy´s.

-¿que?

Miles ,millones de Pág. sobre el tema, el nunca espero que el tema pegara tanto.

-mmmm...mañana bajo el juego.

Al escribir su nombre vio dibujos de el de todas las razas y formas...agradeció que su cara nunca apareciera en los medios, de tan solo pensar en miles de ñoños en su puerta haciéndole preguntas, le daba cosa.

-basta de mi, veamos...

Existían dibujos , videos en YouTube , fanatics, etc, etc, etc, etc...de gente que proponía bonnie x chica, foxy x chica, freddy x chica...

-nada de Golden...pobrecito...un minuto...

También existían bonnie x foxy, bonnie x freddy, fredy x foxy...luego yendo más allá..

-¡¿QUE?!

Se cayo de la silla al ver que existía gente que creyera que el...¿enserio? ¡¿EL CON UNO DE ESOS MONSTRUOS?!

-arggg...¡ni por todo el oro del mundo.!

Todas las ganas de hacer de casamentero se le quitaron de golpe, pero el problema seguía, tenia que encontrar una respuesta definitiva.

Luego de una segunda taza de café, tomo su chaqueta para ir en su búsqueda.

* * *

><p>Horas después...<p>

Una hermosa afro americana de ojos verdes de cabello negro recogido, camino hasta un ojeroso castaño que la esperaba en la barra de un bar.

-he...hola, gracias por venir.

-no es nada...te dije en la inauguración que si me necesitaras, me llamaras.

La actual encargada de la mantención de los muñecos, se extraño al recibir la llamada. Cuando se entero que ellos ya no lo molestaban, creyó que no la necesitaría.

-¿quiere tomar algo?

-no gracias, me escape en mi hora de almuerzo para venir aquí.

Ella se sentó a su lado, antes que volviera a hablar...

-¿han hecho algún exorcismo?

La oji verde miro al oji azul con una evidente cara de ¿que?

-en los animatronics...si están malditos, ¿por que no los han exorcizado?

Ella con calma se limpio sus lentes, estaba prohibido hablar del tema pero se trataba del único guardia vivo que han tenido, sintió que se lo debía.

-según los registros de los técnicos anteriores...si, dura tan solo una semana o un día...siempre vuelven. El ultimo Sacerdote que lo intento esta en el manicomio.

Bebiendo una cerveza, una duda paso por la mente de mike.

-oigan...tiempo fuera...¿como esta usted viva si atacan a...

-los apago.

La cerveza se derramo en su pantalón, al castaño no le importo.

Ella se volvió a limpiar los lentes.

- es clasificado, solo te diré que solo se puede hacer un día al año...para mantención.

-¿por eso no han podido arreglar aun a foxy?

-yep.

Ella miro su reloj.

-foxy apenas lo arreglamos, los niños lo desarman...creo que lo adoran.

Se levanto de su lugar dirigiéndose hasta la puerta.

-esta conversación, jamás ocurrió.¿OK?

* * *

><p>En la noche<p>

Apenas la caja de música se apago, ballon se despertó.

-¿y esto?

Enfrente de el estaban varias cajas de juegos, de mesa, electrónicos, de azar, libros de diversos temas e incluso libros para colorear, cuadernos de dibujo, lápices de colores, crayones, sacapuntas y gomas de borrar.

Nunca antes había tenido libros para colorear, dejo su globo de lado para tomar unos crayones y pintar un bosque.

Por curiosidad foxy salio de su cueva, nunca le gustaba salir de ella pero la curiosidad era mayor.

Tomando un sobre de papel, que venia junto a las cosas. Escrito en el sobre:

"En la zona de reparación de ustedes, hay una caja naranja con candado, aquí esta la llave. Guarden todo cuando den las 6 .Posdata: esto es suyo, si lo cuidan lo pueden usar siempre que sea de noche"

Con su garfio abrió el sobre y efectivamente, ahí estaba la llave...bueno llaves, una para cada uno.

Chica se acercó curiosa.

-¿de donde salio?

La dulce voz del pollito de ojos violetas siempre le agrado, su mejor amiga siempre a su lado, con una tos fingida le paso una llave.

-ni idea...cuando desperté de la reparación ahí estaba.

Al notar que estaba como siempre, quiso regresar a su cueva siendo detenido por la pollita.

-espera...¿quieres jugar domino?

Freddy Fazzbear se acerco hasta ellos.

-¿que hacen?

-jugamos domino, ¿juegas?

-por que no, hace años que no lo juego.

Bonnie desde el escenario, probaba su guitarra pensando.

En la oficina.

Mike Schmidt miro desde la tablet las cámaras, todo salía como planeo, excepto.

-¿que quieres?

Con la luz de su linterna apunto la pared enfrente de el, bonnie estaba mirándolo. Sin darle importancia siguió mirando la tablet , hasta que el gran conejo entro subiendo por la mesa.

Sin animo siguió mirando la tablet.

-¿que quieres bonnie?

-¿por que lo hiciste?

El castaño apenas lo miro.

-¿hacer que?

El conejo morado con sarcasmo le contesto

-¡no te hagas!...¿acaso crees que esas cosas salieron por arte de magia?

-¿por que no?, tu eres un conejo parlante que parece salido por arte de magia.

-ejem...eso es...diferente.

-aja.

Normalmente este era la parte en que se lanzaba contra el guardia para apretujarlo dentro de un traje animatronico, en vez de eso...

-¿no quieres algo de pizza?

No le gustaba admitirlo pero por alguna extraña razón, este tipo siempre le había llamado muchísimo la atención.

-nop.

Como si ignorara que un guitarrista animatronico estaba enfrente de el, siguió trabajando.

-¿no te vas a poner la mascara?

-nop...si la quieres es tuya.

Mike siguió trabajando, al notar que no lograría nada se fue por donde vino.

Eran las 2:04 aburrido miro por la tablet, ballon seguía dibujando. Gold Freddy leía un libro, bonnie, freddy, chica y foxy jugaban domino en el salón de fiestas.

En cuanto a los toys , estaban en la bodega y en lo de las parejas ya estaban arreglados...mangle estaba con toy chica, toy fredy con toy bonnie y Marionette jugaba ajedrez.

-fiuuu...por lo menos estos tipos no tienen problemas románticos.

Aliviado saco su celular, sonriendo de oreja a oreja miro su videojuego.

-¡gracias piratería!

Daba gracias al tipo que "respaldo" el juego para que el pudiera bajarlo gratis y a su Internet rápida para que lo tuviera hoy y no mañana.

La ultima vez que miro el reloj eran las 3:17.

-rayos...sobrevivo los 5 noches en la vida real y no puedo pasar ni la primera en este estupido juego.

-no deberías jugar en horas de trabajo, si te ven alguien podría extorsionarte.

Hablando de piratería, ahí estaba foxy mirando desde la puerta derecha.

-me pagan una miseria y tu lo sabes...¿que haces aquí?

-el conejito dijo que tu trajiste los juegos.

El pirata se apareció cruzándose de brazos, apoyándose en la mesa. El guardia siguió jugando, el pirata molesto le quito su celular.

-¡hey!

-ups...creo que ahora tengo tu total atención.

No lo quería admitir pero era tímido, se tuvo que armar de valor antes de venir a ver al guardia. En los 16 , 20 o lo que sean años que llevaba "fuera de servicio", en ese restaurante nadie lo había intrigado tanto.

-no me mires así o voy a tener que meterte en un traje...es broma, dime una cosa y te devuelvo tu teléfono.¿ok?

Apunto de rasgar con el garfio el celular que aun estaba pagando, con la cabeza contesto que si.

-¿por que trajiste los juegos?

Los ojos de mike se abrieron como platos.

-¿es todo?

Incomodo el animatronic tenia 2 opciones: 1- morderlo, 2- rasgarle el teléfono.

Cuando el humano vio que estaba a punto de hacer la 2...

-¡espera, espera!...es para mantenerlos ocupados.

Foxy levanto una ceja.

-pensé que tal vez eso de "meter gente adentro de ustedes" era algo por...aburrimiento.

El pelirrojo lo miro dudando se mentía o no, al llegar a la conclusión que era sincero, le lanzo el teléfono, luego camino hasta la salida. El castaño lo tomo como si su vida dependiera de ese pequeño aparato.

-yep...también considere buscarles pareja.

El se volteo sonrojado.

-¡¿quien mierda te dijo que yo necesitaba novia?!

-tus fans.

El miro al piso, pasando su garfio por la pared.

-si claro, "fans".

- a decir verdad los fans de los 5, en Internet hay muchos locos que creen que serian más felices con novia o novio.

Por suerte no estaba comiendo pizza por que la hubiera escupido, tratando de mantener la pose de pirata rebelde (sin que se notara su sonrojo) dio una pequeña tos además de bajar su parche.

Mientras tanto mike volvía a su juego.

-relax, esa idea se acabo...lo que hagan o dejen de hacer es cosa suya.

Eran las 5, a unos pasos escucho a Mike gritar.

-¡PUTO FREDDY! ¡DE NUEVO ME MATO!

De golpe regreso a la oficina , pero se dio la vuelta al notar que le gritaba a su videojuego.

Al regresar con los demás Freddy se acercó hasta el.

-¿por que grito mike?

Foxy volvió a tomar su lugar en el juego de domino.

-le grito a tu yo del juego...después te explico.

Dieron 6 , tal como los días anteriores Schmidt se subió a su auto de 2 segunda mano, yendo directo hasta su casa a dormir después de un día normal de trabajo.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

- a ver, veamos.

No era que no confiara en su jefe ni nada, pero la historia que le contó era muy resumida. Sintió que necesitaba más información.

-esta debe ser...

* * *

><p>En varios foros de fans había visto recomendado un sitio de cosas paranormales, donde esta supuestamente la historia detallada:<p>

**En 1987 Jeremy Fitzgerald un guardia de seguridad relato la siguiente historia:**

**Había pasado tan solo una semana o tres desde que ocurrió el accidente de la niña, en ese entonces yo había tomado el puesto de guardia.**

**Freddy´s Fazzbear´s Family vendio el restaurant a Freddy´s Fazzbear´s Entreteniment , cosa que no me afecto por que seguía con el mismo mísero salario, mi oficina seguía sin puertas y sin una pared frontal , el único incentivo que recibí fue una mascara de freddy además de una linterna.**

**El Sr. Fazzbear en un intento de ganar popularidad entre los clientes infantiles, creo los 2.0 junto a dos nuevos personajes, supuestamente más "amigables", que los 1.0 los cuales no lograron ser adaptados a la tecnología nueva. Lamentablemente el viejo bonnie quedo únicamente con su mandíbula inferior intacta.**

**En mi primer noche, un tipo phone guy me dejo mensajes en la contestadora, luego...**

-bla, bla, bla,bla...pasemos a lo importante.

Años después dio una segunda entrevista:

**Después de que ****Fritz Smith me cubriera en la quinta noche, el restaurante cerro esperando reabrir en un mejor "momento económico", los 2.0 fueron desmantelados por mal funcionamiento.**

**Años después reabrieron con los 1.0 únicamente (reparados correctamente excepto el zorro), según se por amigos, que la oficina ahora tenia puertas de seguridad y una pared frontal (con baterías limitadas). Un día vi. en las noticias a un nuevo guardia que aseguraba que...**

* * *

><p>-vah, para que voy a leer eso.<p>

Lo demás era cosas que el ya sabia: que les habían dado una segunda oportunidad a los 2.0 con otras modificaciones , que la oficina por culpa de unos vándalos temporalmente quedo sin puertas y 0 sin pared frontal. (y bonnie quedo sin cara)

Que 3 meses después los 2.0 por que volvieron a tener "mal funcionamiento" , de vuelta a la bodega y 1 meses después lograron reparar la oficina, la cara de bonnie volvió y bla, bla,bla...

-ufff...si supieran que lo que hacen los originales , los lanzarían no a la bodega...al basurero, a todos juntos.

El castaño cerro los ojos preguntándose ¿como su lugar favorito para el cumpleaños de niño se convirtió en esto?...No sabia si esta historia era verdadera o no, podía ser real o tan solo las supocisiones de otro fan , lo cual a estas alturas no importaba mucho.

-mmmm...debo dejar esta tema por cerrado...mmmmm...tal parece que hay gente que propone golden x freddy, mmmm...no se si los fans, ¿tienen mucha imaginación o no tienen nada mejor que hacer?

* * *

><p>Era otra noche normal, mike ya comenzaba a preguntarse si ya era hora de sacar su videojuego cuando de pronto...<p>

-¡¿que?!

En la bodega mangle estaba restregándose contra toy chica mientras toy freddy hacia lo suyo con toy bonnie. Marionette en un sector separado de la bodega, intentaba enseñarle a Ballon a jugar ajedrez.

-vaya.

Los animatronic no tienen órganos sexuales, así que nunca imagino que podrían querer intentar algo.

-tal parece que con el tiempo que tienen disponible , están probando cosas nuevas.

Cerca de la sala de exhibición estaban los 1.0 jugando Scrabble.

-que dulce.

Cuando Freddy con una sonrisa burlona saco una botella vacía ,luego la coloco entre ellos a punto de hacerla girar.

-fiuu...¿que les parece?, al parecer no son tan "inocentes" como el dueño cree.

El era muchas cosas pero ¡ZOOFILO NO!...decidió no enterarse de ¿como terminaría todo esto?, apago la tablet y se concentro en tratar pasar la segunda noche de su juego.

* * *

><p>La noche siguiente estaba acomodándose en su silla tipo barbero, cuando recibió un mensaje de la técnica de mantención.<p>

-¿hola? ¿hola?...espero que los últimos meses no hayas tenido más problemas por ya sabes...mira se que ellos no son precisamente unos angelitos pero para los niños son héroes...deberías no se...hablar más con ellos...

Molesto con la morena por mandarle tal mensaje, quiso borrarlo pero lo que sigue lo dejo confundido.

-mira...tuvimos que hacer una revisión no programada, a unos animatronic y... si les hablas lo sabrás...me voy de vacaciones así que, si pasa...no estoy segura que si pasara...como sea, solo tienes que hacer un pequeño orificio en la entrepierna con alicate...

¡¿Orificio en la entrepierna?!, ¡ni de broma los iba a tocar!...

-...saldrá una especie de masa gris, no te preocupes es lo que debe salir...cuando termine solo cierra con soplete o llámame...ok adiós.

La llamada se corto , al notar que la noche seria igual , volvió a apagar la tablet también volvió a concentrarse en el juego...o eso intento cuando su mirada se cruzo con una vieja foto.

Suspirando miro una foto de el antes de esto, era una persona amable, que odiaba la violencia, algo miedoso pero de buen corazón y muy responsable.

-oh men, ¿a donde te fuiste?

Tenia amigos que lo querían , una relación estable, una situación en que vivía con sus padres...¿y que paso?, por querer dejar el nido termino haciendo, el primer trabajo que vio en el diario...

-pero eso ya se termino.

Con una mirada fría tiro la foto a la basura, después de todo lo que le hicieron ¿y ella quiere que los cuide? ¡que se pudran!...ese mike Schmidt estaba muerto o tal vez su verdadero yo estaba oculto bajo esa mirada fría.

Los meses pasaron , no necesito cerrar las puertas ya que nadie venia a verlo...Hacia tiempo que no veía por a la tablet (esta se estaba llenando de polvo) ...Sabia que eran su responsabilidad, sabia que si se dañaban tendría que pagarlos, no le importaba...ya nada importaba...

* * *

><p>Noches después ,recibió otro mensaje<p>

-¿hey, estás ahí?...no podré ir a verte, el jefe abrirá un nuevo restaurante en Canadá, se lleva a los 2.0 ¿emocionado?, pues yo si...solo llamaba para saber si ¿todo esta bien?...no desconfió de ti, leí tus registros de las 5 noches y se que eres responsable...es sobre la masa gris... puede tomar forma humana...

¡¿FORMA HUMANA?!, esto a mike no le gustaba nada...

-...si lo se asusta pero es la nanotecnologia...no te preocupes por el orificio, aun con un rasguño microscópico puede salir...

¿forma humana? ¿nanotecnologia?, no compendia nada.

-...Te recuerdo que tu trabajo es cuidar del local..o sea ¡TODO!...ok te mando una postal de Canadá de parte de la guardia nocturna canadiense o sea ¡YO!.

Eran las 2:40hrs, estaba a punto de completar la primera noche del juego...

-¡eso!...¡vamos!

-¡MIKE!

Cuando Freddy en persona apareció corriendo, al verlo casi salta de la silla...Tratando de superar el susto, se dio cuenta que este no era el comportamiento normal del oso.

-¡VEN PRONTO ES TOY CHICA!

Antes que pudiera protestar el animador animatronic lo agarro del brazo, casi se lo arranca si no iba en su misma dirección.

Un grito se escucho desde la bodega...mientras corría solo podía pensar "dios mió, que no hallan vuelto a rellenar", "dios mió te lo ruego"

En medio del camino apareció Chica ¿asustada?

-¡al fin llegan!, ¡rápido ,entren!

El oji azul sintió como su alma se le iba del cuerpo al ver...

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

¡A TOY CHICA EMBARAZADA!...por poco se desmaya si toy freddy no lo sostiene.

Al lado de la animatronic con síntomas de parto, estaba mangle tratando de confortar a su pareja.

Miles de preguntas se agolpaban en la cabeza del castaño, ¡¿como paso?!...¡¿como es posible?!..¡son maquinas esto no debería pasar!...¡se supone que no sienten dolor!, ¡se supone que no sufren!

Cuando advirtió que todos esperaban que hiciera algo, sacudió la cabeza quitándose el shock...tenia que pensar, pesar...

-...¡lo tengo!

Corrió lo más rápido que le dieron las piernas hasta la zona de mantenciòn, ante la mirada atónita de foxy ,bonnie y Ballon. Abrió la caja de herramientas , tirando todo a su paso..

-no...diablos...no...mierda...no...¡¿donde puta esta?!...no...¡lo tengo!

Un taladro le hubiera servido más pero con el alicate se conformaba...

Hecho una sopa regreso a la bodega, Mariotte al ver el alicate lo miro con una mirada asesina.

-¡¿QUE...

Golden Freddy se interpuso

-ahora no, déjalo hacer lo que debe.

Golden saco a todos excepto a chica que quedo apoyando a su 2.0 junto a Mangle. También estaba Toy Bonnie quien se escondía detrás de unas cajas, por alguna razón no quería salir de donde estaba...

Mike no quería hacer esto, supuestamente ella como pollo debería se capaz de poder poner huevos en vez tener de crías vivas...Se molesto consigo mismo ¡eran robots!, las leyes naturales no servían en ellos.

Sacándose el sudor de la frente se acercó a la entrepierna de la animatronic, con el alicate.

-ufs...¿lista?

La pollito sin pico contesto con la cabeza que si.

Por los nervios le costo hacer el maldito orificio, alrededor de las 4:56 lo logro.

Le sorprendió que ella respirara también traspirara, gritando comenzó a pujar., asustada miro el reloj, no podía pasarse de las 6...

-ignóralo.

Mike tomo el reloj , rompiéndolo...Lentamente una masa gris algo pegajosa, escurría por el orificio.

Mientras más su abdomen se volvía plano, más salía. Con un grito que se escucho por todo el restaurante la cosa termino de salir, dejando exhausta a la 2.0.

La cosa tomo la forma de un bebe humano con cabello blanco/ojos violetas/piel amarilla. Le recordaba en algo a los dibujos de los fans, los de los animatronics en versión anime.

Cuando lo miro la criatura coloco los ojos sicopáticos de su madre, el humano susurro.

-monstruo.

Mangle le dio un beso en la frente a su compañera, mientras Chica con una toalla arropaba al animatronic nuevo.

-es un niño, hermoso.

Estas criaturas en general casi parecían humanas, personas...

Sin pito que tocar en todo el asunto, se dio la vuelta caminando hasta retornar a la paz de su oficina.

En ella comenzó a pensar , estas cosas se están reproduciendo...

-vah, de seguro al dueño le va a encantar...una forma económica de tener más y poder abrir más restaurantes.

No le gusto el comentario que acababa de hacer , pero ¿que importaba?, estaba atrapado en este maldito lugar hasta que se muera.

Miro el reloj, las 6 en punto...como siempre todos los muñecos tomaron sus puestos.

-ups...lo olvidaba.

Antes de irse dejo un par de dólares, para pagar el reloj que rompió.

* * *

><p>La otra noche, volvió a ver la tablet...como todo seguía tranquilo, volvió a su videojuego.<p>

Eran las 12:12...

-¡LO LOGRE!...¡POR FIN!

Subiéndose en su silla bailo de felicidad...

-¡HEY!

Mangle apareció de pronto , colgando del techo...el guardia se callo al suelo , aterrizando con el trasero además de tener el corazón en la boca...

-¡TIENES QUE VENIR!

Corriendo con una velocidad similar a la de foxy, lo condujo directo a la bodega, de nuevo.

-¡¿QUE CARAJO?!...¡¿TIENE QUE SER UNA MALDITA BROMA?!

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver a ¡¿TOY BONNIE EMBARAZADO?!

-¡¿como mierda paso?!

Bonnie lo miro sarcástico.

-¿como crees tu?

El conejo azul gritaba de dolor con Toy Freddy tomándole de la mano.

Marrionette le entrego el alicate, además hizo una seña para que todos los que estorbaban, se fueran. Furioso el conejo azul miro al humano...

-¡¿te vas a quedar con cara de idiota o AAAAAAAAAAAAAA.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Mike hizo una mueca de desagrado, después de todo el no tenia nada que ver en todo el asunto.

5:50 miles de gritos, insultos y respiraciones agitadas después nacieron 2 niños morenos de ojos verdes y 4 niñas azul de mejillas rojas.

Atonito, en shock y sin palabras. El guardia como un robot fue automáticamente hasta su oficina. Ignoro todo lo que los muñecos le decían fue hasta su oficina tomando sus cosas, luego entro a su auto y se fue a casa.

Una vez en su cama, mirando al techo...

-¿alguien me puede explicar que acaba de ocurrir?

Necesitaba una explicación, pero antes debía dormir.

Una brisa fría desde su ventana lo despertó, eran las 19:23 hrs. Con un plato de cereales pensó en llamar a la técnica.

-larga distancia, paso.

Se sentó en su computadora , escribiéndole un mail detallando todo lo ocurrido.

* * *

><p>6 Días después recibió la respuesta:<p>

"Muchas felicidades, debió ser una experiencia mágica...respondiendo a tu pregunta (me gustaría que dejaras de llamarlos monstruos por favor), era una tecnología que supuestamente los auto repararía en lugar de eso pasa lo que viste.

Al parecer el genero de la pareja no importa , solo que exista un dominante y un pasivo que haga de huésped , es lo importante...

no quiero ser pervertida pero, ¿cuantas veces crees que tuvieron que intentarlo antes de lograrlo? , yo creo que fuero veces de sexo...¿sabes? siempre creí que el más fogoso era..."

-¡SEXO!

Sonrojado se tapo la boca , esperaba que a sus vecinos no lo hubieran escuchado...aunque al pervertido de la 14 de seguro no le importara.

-esta tipa esta demente.

Enojado de haber mandado el mail, se limito a leer el ultimo párrafo: "los 2.0 serán trasladados a su nuevo hogar mañana"

-al fin algo bueno.

Aliviado borro aquel mail, al fin el numeró de animatronic de los que debía preocuparse, volverían a ser 5.

Esa noche estuvo revisando la tablet silbando, sonreía hasta ver a Chica mirándolo desde la puerta izquierda.

Las ganas de oprimir el botón de esa puerta eran muchas, sin embargo no lo hizo.

Tal vez si deja que lo meta en un traje lleno de alambres, ya no tenga que estar en este empleo.

-¿que sucede?

-¿puedo hablar contigo?

Sin animo le hizo un gesto para que entrara. Ella entro con una caja de pizza entre sus manos..ejem...alas.

-ejem...como los 2.0 están ocupados , empacando...

-¿sip?

-solo quería darte las gracias por todo, se que no hablamos mucho...bueno no hablamos.

-¿es todo?

-si...creo...nos vemos.

Ella dejo una pizza recién hecha en el escritorio, luego camino hasta la puerta, volteándose para verlo.

-¿nos odias?

El levanto una ceja. Sinceramente el no estaba seguro de eso.

-nop...¿por que la pregunta?

-Marionette cree que si.

Oh claro, después de 5 noches infernales debería estar saltando de alegría, por tenerlos cerca. Le hubiera gustado decirle eso, sin embargo sintió que debía dar una respuesta "políticamente correcta"

-mira yo...

-¿no te gusta la compañía?

Si no la hubiera visto antes, hubiera dicho que es una chica dulce e inofensiva.

-siempre estas solo...hasta foxy sale de vez en cuando, de su cueva pirata para estar con alguien.

-Entonces debo ser de esas personas que le gustan estar solas.

-nadie quiere estar solo.

Chica miro a su alrededor, no se había dado cuenta lo solitario que era este lugar.

-pues yo si.

Ella lo miro con cierta tristeza.

-¿no quieres venir conmigo?

-no.

Ella apenas salio y se alejo lo suficiente, cerro la puerta, ambas puertas. Con las manos a la cabeza cerro los ojos.

-por que a mi..por que...¡basta!

Las imágenes de esas 5 noches no lo dejarían, jamás ...Molesto consigo mismo borro el videojuego, la tortura que ha vivido todos estos años debía terminar.

Era hora de seguir adelante.

Cumplido su turno, encontró en su auto un pastel con una nota "gracias por todo T.C Y T.B"

Una semi sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro...Una vez en casa, se dio una larga ducha, limpio toda su casa, se afeito...

-el cabello esta bien.

Se hizo una coleta antes de ir a dormir... Cuando despertó se hizo una sopa de tomate .

-mmmm...tal vez deba volver a la idea de buscarles pareja, después de todo ahora son solo 5...pero primero...

Tragándose de golpe su sopa instantánea, saco una vieja tarjeta de Hawaii debajo de unos diarios viejos.

-¡ya verán!, esos muñecos del infierno tendrán lo que se merecen.

* * *

><p>Era Festivo, nadie vendría hoy ni siquiera el guardia...bonnie practicaba su guitarra, cuando apareció golden con una tarjeta.<p>

-tienen que leer esto.

La tarjeta decía solo una simple frase :"los perdono"... Era la letra de mike, todos la leyeron.

Bonnie sintió que este tipo lo intrigaba más, también foxy lo sintió.

Cuando el castaño llego pasado el fin de semana largo, llego limpio y sonriendo.

Al verlos les hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

-buenos días.

Con un termo de café se sentó en su oficina ,viendo por su tablet ; bonnie parecía ¿inquieto?

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto<p>

Bonnie se había equivocado por quinta vez en una nota, tirando enojado al piso su preciada guitarra...freddy sonriendo burlón se acercó a su amigo.

-la guitarra no tiene la culpa de que estés fatal hoy.

El conejo morado le contesto sarcástico.

-huy si, lo dice el tipo que trituro su micrófono cuando no daba con la nota que quería.

El oso se sentó a su lado, serio.

-¿que sucede?, hace días que estas así...los últimos shows han sido terribles.

-es que...no lo se...es...no lo se.

-¿tiene que ver con mike?

El conejo levanto una ceja, algo sonrojado.

-es tan obvio?

El oso café le contesto con la cabeza que si.

-lo sospeche desde que cambiaste el letrero de la cueva pirata de "fuera de servicio" a "soy yo".

El líder de su banda musical se sentó a su lado.

-no se...es que lo veo y quiero cojerlo pero...no es como los juegos que nosotros tenemos es... diferente.

El conejo lo miro directo a los ojos.

-sabes que te quiero, que siempre te querré pero esto...no lo se.

* * *

><p>Mientras que en la cueva pirata.<p>

-¿se puede?

Chica entro con cuidado , no era normal que foxy estuviera tanto tiempo adentro de este lugar por la noche.

-ya entraste.

La pollita se sentó a su lado.

-últimamente has estado distante...ya no hablamos.

Ella con cierta inocencia pregunto.

-¿hice algo que te molestara?

-¡¿QUE?!...tu nunca harías algo que me molestara.

El zorro miro al piso incomodo.

-¿quien es?

El la miro sonrojado con los ojos bien abiertos.

-de que ejem...

Se coloco el parche no quería salir de su rol.

-no digas estupideces...no es nada.

El intento besarla tratando de olvidar el tema, ella lo detuvo colocando su mano en sus labios.

-puedo ser dulce pero no tanto, dímelo o tendré que averiguarlo.

El comenzó a jugar con su gancho

-es que...no lo se...es...no lo se.

-¿tiene que ver con mike?

El zorro la miro molesto, también algo sonrojado.

-es tan obvio?

La pollito amarilla le contesto con la cabeza que si.

-no se...es que lo veo y quiero cojerlo, salvajemente pero...no es como los juegos que nosotros tenemos es... diferente.

El la miro directo a los ojos.

-sabes que te quiero, que siempre te querré pero esto...no lo se.

Golden quien aparecía y desaparecía a su antojo , observo ambos casos ,meditando sobre el asunto.

Por lo que a observado ninguno de los dos esta seguro de nada.

¿En cuanto al humano?

No parecía estar interesado en nadie, menos en alguno de ellos.

De un parpadeo apareció ante el guardia de seguridad.

-¿Bonnie o Foxy?

El castaño sintió el corazón en la boca al verlo, dando un suspiro devolvió aquel órgano al lugar donde le correspondía estar. Volviendo a ver las cosas con naturalidad...

-¿que?

A veces golden desearía ser un poco más comunicativo , tal vez si escribiera menos poemas sobre rocas y cantara más como freddy , lo lograría.

Con una tos falsa continuo.

-si tuvieras que elegir entre esos dos, ¿a cual elegirías?

-ninguno.

-gracias, eso es todo lo que quería oír.

Con un pestañeo fue a dar la noticia, a ninguno de los dos pareció importarle.

* * *

><p>Regresando con mike.<p>

-es definitivo, nunca comprenderé a los animatronics.

Después de una noche normal de trabajo, fue a su casa.

Luego de una siesta revitalizadora, se sentó en su computadora, volvería a bajar el juego. Esta vez por diversión.

-¡OH VAMOS!

Lo lento de la descarga junto con la cuenta de luz, le dieron un escalofrió en la espalda que ni Golden Freddy ni los 5 robots atacando al mismo tiempo, habían logrado darle.

Con una sopa instantánea, se pregunto.

-¿por que golden me hizo esa pregunta?...nah, no debe ser nada importante.

Al notar lo lento de su Internet, considero que tal vez debería dejar los juegos y comenzar a leer.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

_"Desde que desperté con este cuerpo . desde que foxy mordió a la niña y nos miro confundido .He tenido que hacer cosas, cosas que me horrorizaron, con el tiempo lo disfrute, la caza, el juego previo. luego ver la cara de terror de esos idiotas, escucharlos pedir ayuda, gritar o simplemente helarse. También cuando dejaba que el traje hiciera el trabajo , quedando embarrado de sangre. El calor de sangre sobre mi cuerpo era una sensación agradable._

_"El trabajo" irónico lo se, pero concentrarme en eso era mucho mejor que los recuerdos , de mi mismo sonriendo con mis padres, comiendo pastel hasta que apareció aquel monstruo disfrazado de freddy...recuerdos que se mezclan, que me confunden...que me hacen preguntarme ¿si realmente fui humano alguna vez o simplemente lo soñé?_

_Cuando Marrionette nos revivió nos dijo que esa era nuestra vida , pero desde que te vi...Un ángel de cabello teñido negro con raíces castañas, un ángel de mirada seria, semi fría junto a una sonrisa calida..."_

* * *

><p>-¿ Un ángel de cabello teñido negro con raíces castañas?, puaj.<p>

Bonnie boto a la basura la carta que estaba escribiendo, esto de las cartas de amor era algo mucho más difícil de lo que imagino.

Esa parte era pésima, en realidad toda la carta además de que su "ángel" ya no se teñía, aunque al conejo le gustaba más con el cabello oscuro...

-Hey Bonnie.

Chica se acercó hasta el conejote

-¿que escribes?

-esteeeee...nada.

-ha...¿me ayudas a bajar unas pizzas?., no las alcanzo.

-en otro momento, ¿vale?

La pollito (que algunos consideran sexy) se alejo con cara de puchero, en busca de otro de sus amigos que pudieran ayudarla.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en la oficina.<p>

-Otra noche "tranquila."

Las cosas se estaban poniendo raras últimamente y raras es decir mucho en un lugar como este...Bonnie a estado escribiendo en pedazos de posters(afiches) viejos para luego tirarlos a la basura.

Mientras tanto foxy a ido a verlo como quince veces en la noche, se aparece abre la boca como tratando de decir algo, se va, vuelve , se va, vuelve...Una vez le contó de un sueño donde el era un pirata de verdad y estaba con...sin acabar el relato, termino dándose la vuelta otra vez...

Ahora esta hablando con una sonrisa lasciva junto a freddy en el backstage. (Trasbastidores / Trasvestidores)

-mmmmm...tal ves esta peor de lo que imaginaba.

* * *

><p>En el backstage.<p>

-¿seguro?

EL oso sonrió sarcásticamente.

-yep, ¿como crees tu que conquiste a tu ya sabes quien?

Foxy siguió sonriendo lascivamente, la idea no era nada de mala.

-confía en mi, sáltale encima , llénalo de besos y deja que tus instintos se ocupen del resto.

Desde hace algún tiempo lo había pensado, pero creyó que seria demasiado" violento" para el.

-vamos...si no eres tu, será otro.

Sinceramente a Freddy no le agradaba mucho el zorro, pero con tal de que deje el backstage. disponible para el y su pareja, con gusto lo ayudaba en lo que fuera. No le quiso decir que le dio la misma idea a Bonnie.

El zorro salio. Apenas comenzó a correr.

-¡HE FOXYYYYYYYYYY!

Se detuvo en seco, chica se acercó hasta el.

-no alcanzo las pizzas de la alacena y bonnie no quiere ayudarme, ¿me ayudas?

¿como decirle que no? ¿después de todo lo que han pasado?, dando un suspiro de enfado fue con ella hasta la cocina. Pronto el conejo se unió a ellos y la pollita les dio lata hablándoles de lo genial que es la pizza.

* * *

><p>Volviendo a la Oficina<p>

¿Que demonios estaban tramando esos tres?, ¿acaso estaban tramando volver a intentar matarlo? ¿acaso planeaban algo más macabro como poner una bomba?

-si claro, ja ja ja ja ja ja.

Si ellos hubieran querido, hace aaaaaaaaaaños que el local hubiera estallado, no ,debía ser otra cosa, ¿pero que?

-diablos, ¿a quien le pregunto?

Odiaba salir de su puesto por lo que solo podía esperar a que lo visiten, vemos: Chica solo habla de comida , freddy al parecer solo parece interesarle que su micrófono este en buenas condiciones.

-mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm...¿quien?...¿quien?...task, ¡lo tengo!

El único que parecía conocer TODO lo que ocurría era Freddy golden...y solo existía un modo de que se apareciera...

-vamos...¿que pasa ? , ¿fue a correr una maratón antes de venir?

Se quedo mirando el afiche del restaurante por largo rato, además de casi quedarse turnio ,le comenzaba a dar sueño.

-¿que pasa?

Casi se orina del susto al ver a golden sobre su hombre mirando al afiche, controlándose volvió a la normalidad.

-uf...¿donde estabas? he estado mirando esta cosa por horas.

-tenia cosas que hacer.

-¿que cosas?

-cosas.

Mike miro serio al oso amarillo, de seguro esas "cosas" eran más poemas sobre rocas.

-ejem...¿te puedo preguntar algo?

-claro, si puedo preguntarte algo a ti.

El castaño lo pensó un minuto.

-ok.

-¿mangle es hombre o mujer?

Esa pregunta lo dejo helado, era cierto que mangle fue un intento de "rehacer" a foxy que no resulto. Por su maquillaje y el listón diría que mujer, una chica con una segunda cabeza .Sin embargo su voz sonaba algo distorsionada, ronca junto con el hecho de que le faltaban muchísimas partes...

Nadie ni en Internet lo tenían claro, por mala suerte nadie por aquí se refería a mangle por el o ella...Llamar a Canadá por eso ,seria algo incomodo.

-huhg...mujer...(susurro)..._eso espero._

-ou...gracias.

De su boca saco una especie de vestido blanco.

-necesitaba estar seguro antes de regalarle esto...¿lindo, no?, lo hice yo mismo.

El oji azul miro confundido al ser sin ojos, ¿por que una maquina que sirve únicamente de atracción para amar/desarmar necesita un vestido?

-lindo.

-será un bonito regalo de boda.

-¡¿boda?!

Dieron las 6, junto con el yheeeeee habitual el oso se esfumo, dejando al humano con más dudas que respuestas.

* * *

><p>Días después.<p>

-aja...así que con esto se refería.

En su casa recibió un mail de la guardia canadiense, en el había una foto de mangle y toy chica usando vestidos blancos con la cita "tuvimos una casi mordida, no te preocupes con una valla lo solucione", bye."

-¿me pregunto quien habar sido tan loco de casar a dos muñecos?

Volviendo al tema principal, aun debía averiguar ¿que ocurría? Si se guiaba por los fanatic y los videos de youtube diría que bonnie y foxy están enamorados.

Un bonnie x foxy no le incomodaba, el problema era ¿como averiguarlo? o también existía la posibilidad de que fuera un bonnie x chica x foxy.

-aarggggg...¡¿por que no tengo nadie con quien hablar de esto?

El problema es que era la vida real y no un fanatic **(que irónico ¿no?) **, Internet no ayudaría ¿o no?

Con entusiasmo (gracias a la energía de 8 tasas de café ), busco otros negocios que pertenecieran a Freddy´s Fazzbear´s Entreteniment.

-maldito viejo del infierno, si antes tenia dudas ahora estoy convencido...esta loco.

Frida´s Gelateria , el supuesto lugar más "divertido" para celebrar cumpleaños infantiles en Hildale, Utah ...Existía que el rumor que sus amigables animatronics por las noches...

-tengo que hablar con el guardia de noche, por suerte esta dentro del condado de Washington

Era justo lo que necesitaba, un/a guardia guardia con quien hablar y no una loca fanática ex técnica de mantenciòn, con ideas locas...

* * *

><p>Tomándose un par de días de descanso (no reembolsables) fue hasta la heladería. Al ver la banda de las versiones de genero opuesto de sus animatronic tocando una canción, le dio un escalofrió. Sin perder tiempo fue directo a ver al viejo gerente.<p>

-¿un congreso?

-oh si...vera el señor Fazzbear me pido ,personalmente que viniera para compartir experiencias con otros guardias, para revitalizar el ambiente laboral.

El tipo afroamericano en traje verde limón, lo miro directo a los ojos, el oji azul comenzó a sentirse nervioso, trato de mantener la pose tranquila... si este tipo llamaba para confirmar , que podía pasar ¿que lo despidieran?, vah eso lo veía como algo muy lejano además si lo despedían ¿quien querría el puesto?

La sola imagen de su jefe tratando de cubrir el puesto, le daba algo de felicidad maliciosa.

-ejem...Señor Schmidt...

El tono ultra serio del tipo que lo miraba , lo devolvió a su pose humilde...se sentía como en la oficina del director de su escuela. El tipo riéndose abrió la gaveta de su escritorio.

-esto es algo que ese viejo loco haría

Lo que siguió fue que busco entre sus papeles...hasta encontrar lo que buscaba

-tenga.

El le entrego unos papeles.

-oh le agradezco mucho señor...

Al leer la inscripción de su tarjeta de empleado, se sorprendió un poco.

- Smith?...espere...un momento ¿ Fritz Smith?, ¿no se suponía que estaba "desaparecido"?

El tipo regordete se rió un poco. Tenia unos 60 años.

-oh no...(pose algo triste)...pero los otros dos si...llevan "desaparecidos" muchos años.

El tipo cerro la gaveta , con algo de esfuerzo ya que el mueble era tan viejo y maltratado como el.

-me mandaron aquí para que no diera más entrevistas, con mejor sueldo ...como no tengo familia ya sabes, no sentí que debía avisar a alguien que me mudaba...en fin, es mejor que jubilar...o que unos animatronic te "desaparezcan"

-usted no podría...

-lo siento niño, lo que sabemos que paso , jamás paso.¿entiendes?

Cuando el tipo de ojos verdes le dio la mano, vio la marca de unos dientes...casi seguro que foxy u mangle pasaron por ahí.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en otro lugar.<p>

-¡ya voy!, ¡YA VOY!, ¡YA PARE SU FESTIVAL!

Mila Fitzgerald semi dormida se levando de su sofá , respondiendo incomoda al insistente timbre .

-hola soy mike Schm...glup.

Mike Schmidt se quedo sin habla al ver a una mujer de ascendencia mexicana con un pésimo teñido rubio, alrededor de unos 34 en sostén y un short que hacia juego con unas pantuflas de conejo. No alcanzó a volver a hablar cuando...

-chis...déjame adivinar , ¿el gringo loco apareció con una caja de pizza en tu puerta?

El con un movimiento de cabeza dijo que si, la mujer rubia de ojos café, con un "JA" lo invito a pasar. No pudo evitar notar, la prótesis de brazo derecho que llevaba puesta la mujer.

-si la sigues mirando , tendré que cobrarte.

-esteeeeeeee...no quiero incomodarla señorita...

-oh, no seas mojigato..dime mili.

Sentada con un cigarro en la mano y una cerveza en la otra, le guiño un ojo...

-si te lo preguntas no fueron los títeres...(sorbo)...sufrí un accidente tratando de aprender a manejar...(sorbo)...aprendí la semana pasada.

El oji azul se sintió algo incomodo al darse cuenta, que era prácticamente su departamento pero con cortinas, también el sofá con estampados florales de color rosa.

Además de que algunas cosas estaban marcadas con su respectivo nombre, quiso preguntar sin embargo, considero que seria muy impertinente por lo que fue al grano.

-tal vez no lo creas...ejem...unos animatronics...

-¿quieren matarte?

Se sorprendió, ¿era tan obvio?

-nop...ya pasamos esa parte.

-ya veo ratón mikey, ¿entonces?

-yeah...Lo que pasa es que...

Varias horas después...

-eso es lo que ocurre.

-fiuuuuu...que jodido estas ratoncito.

-¿crees...que quieran volver a intentarlo?

Ella fumo lento su cigarro hasta acabarlo, luego apago el ultimo cigarro de la cajetilla ,en un vaso cercano.

-nop...si eso quieran , no estarías aquí...voy por otra, ¿quieres?

Le contesto con la cabeza que no, estaba demasiado...angustiado no era la palabra indicada...inquieto...demasiado inquieto para pensar en beber.

-ok...veamos...¿a donde deje esta cosa?

Al abrir su refrigerador se veían algunos condones y un calcetín, cuando la mujer se despejo su larga cabellera que caía sobre su frente para ver mejor...Los ojos del castaño casi salen de sus orbitas al verla..

-no lo creo.

Un cicatriz enorme se veía, mike se pregunto ¿será ella?...la edad calza...en silencio espero que regresara con su cerveza.

- disculpa...¿eres la niña que foxy mordió?

-huy...que "directo" eres ratoncito.

La rubia se bebió su cerveza de un trago...

-yep...en mi defensa, los niños de 4 son idiotas y en esos tiempos yo era uno.

-no puede creerlo. ¿como jeremy pudo seguir trabajando con lo que le paso a su propia hija?

* * *

><p>la parte del sueño de foxy, saque la idea del fanatic "Todos para todos "traducido por MissStriderCaptor<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

Ahora si Mike estaba angustiado.

-hijastra...el tipo se caso con mi madre, cuando sus libros dejaron de venderse...nadie creyó de verdad que unos títeres eran asesinos. Era un Imbecil desgraciado.

Ella camino en busca de otra cerveza.

-¿por que trabajas ahí?

-¿por que no?...me pagaron la rehabilitación de niña junto a las operaciones que necesite, aun tengo problemas pero nah...puedo con eso.

Mientras ella buscaba en su refrigerador, continuo su relato...

ás gano lo suficiente para vivir sola...¿seguro que no quieres una?, están heladas.

-segurísimo.

El castaño se sintió como suela de zapato, el aprovecho cada oportunidad de vender su historia cuando esta mujer y sus problemas vivía la misma situación, en silencio...era tan imbecil como el padrastro de su anfitriona.

Con cerveza en mano. Al notar la cara triste de su invitado, le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

-¡auch!

-¡cero lastima o te hecho a patadas!, ¿ok?

Restregándose la cabeza, contesto que si, mientras la dueña de casa se sentaba a beber.

-mira...lo que sea que pase, debes solucionarlo...créeme es peor que peleen entre ellos que traten de meterte en un traje...lo se, he tenido que pagar algunas paredes por aquello.

Dejo la cerveza de lado para acomodarse el cabello, dejando libres sus hermosos ojos que comenzaban a mostrar síntomas de embriagues.

-necesitas encontrar un medio.

-¿medio?

Le paso una foto, por un momento pensó que estaba arreglada.

-no te rías, es cierto.

Ahí estaba ella cantando en karaoke junto a los que ella llamaba "títeres"

-no te digo que te conviertas en su mejor amigo ni nada por el estilo, pero necesitas algo para comunicarte... mantenerlos ocupados, no se compra juegos, libros.

-ya lo hice.

Mili lo miro sorprendida, luego busco su otra cajetilla.

-entonces se creativo.

-¿eso es todo?

La mujer con una sonrisa despreocupada se levanto de hombros.

-yep...o también puedes buscarles nuevas victimas...pero por tu cara ratoncito, yo no creo que ese sea tu perfil.

Ella miro su reloj digital.(los normales no los podía leer), corriendo fue a ponerse su traje. Antes de irse le dio su número en una servilleta.

-no soy phone guy, pero si necesitas consejos llámame.

-lo mismo digo.

El tomo la servilleta , anoto el número en su celular y le mando un msn: "este es mi número, Mike"

* * *

><p>Cuando el auto de la rubia no partió ,compartieron un taxi, al llegar el castaño vio de reojo a la versión masculina de chica, mirando por la ventana. Solo fue un segundo, lo sufriente para alterarlo.<p>

-relax es a mi a quien espera chico, nos vemos ratón mikey.

El sonrió, comenzaba a pensar que era una buena chica...a pesar de su aptitud.

-chao, phone girl.

Ella le saco la lengua caminando hasta su lugar de trabajo, mientras el iba a tomar el avión de regreso a casa. De reojo creyó ver ¿a mili besando a un pollo...

-vah...debe ser mi imaginación.

No le gustaba mili (a pesar de lo increíblemente sexy que era) pero era bueno saber que podía contar con alguien, por si acaso.

* * *

><p>La llamada no se hizo esperar, de vuelta al trabajo recibió un mensaje en la contestadora...<p>

-¿hola?...¿estas ahí ratoncito?...el gringo loco me dio el nùm. de la pizzería por no se... ¿como has estado?..yo...mmmm...tuvimos un tipo que trato de robar ,ceca del amanecer...mucha sangre...bla..bla..bla...como sea ,los abogados lo arreglaron... la gente sigue viniendo por helado, como si nada...¿raro no?...

El sin contestar el teléfono, se arreglo la gorra y se sirvió un café de su termo.

-yep...vi el "accidente" en las noticias, mili.

Cosa que deseo haber hecho, después de escuchar esto...

-¿ya sabes a quien se quieren coger esos cabrones?

Tirando su tasa con café (que lamentablemente no alcanzó a beber) ,cerro las puertas para luego romper ,la primera regla del guarida de seguridad.

-¡¿estas loca?!...¡¿como se te ocurre preguntar eso?!

-¿he?...¿contestaste?...ja ja...relax , será nuestro secreto.

Sonrojado se dio cuenta que..¡ESTABA TAN LOCA COMO LA OTRA GURADIA!...ese viejo loco, con sus restoranes locos, sus animatronics locos y sus guardias locos.

glup, ¿el estará loco?...si se siente cuerdo, ¡oh dios!, ¿como saber si enloqueció y no se a dado cuenta?

-¿hola?...¿la tierra a mikey?...¿hello?

-si...p...glup...sigo aquí.

Mili jugando con el cordón del teléfono, se acomodo en su silla de barbero.

-ups, sorry por el lenguaje vulgar...no suelo hablar mucho con...con...

-¿con gente?

-si me sigues corrigiendo tendré que llamarte, doc ratón Mikey.

Mike en su silla de barbero, miro a ambos lados de los ventanales...no quería a nadie mirándolo hablar de esto, con cuidado se coloco debajo de su escritorio.

-mira ,he estado conversando el tema con la tipa de Canadá.

¡Oh genial!, ahora las dos mujeres más locas del universo hablan entre ellas sobre el, ¡¿por que diablos tuvo la idea de viajar a Hildale?!

-ambas creemos que deberías preguntarles.

-"si claro, voy a dejar mi escritorio con una linterna con pésimas baterías , les voy a tocar el hombro y les diré : hola amigos, ¿tienen novia?"

-¿por que no?...espero que sea chica,¡ adoro los videos de chica x foxy ! y a la morenaza parece gustarle el freddy x bonnie...a mi no, yo lo prefiero con golden.

Lo pensó una vez y lo vuelve a pensar ¡¿por que diablos tuvo la idea de viajar a Hildale?!

-huhg...no tengo animo para chistes, si no te molesta voy a colg...

-aguántame 5 min. gringo...yo pienso que tu debes...

tok tok tok

El largísimo discurso de mili se interrumpió al ver a la versión femenina de freddy, Frida tocando el vidrio de su ventanal con un cartel que decía:" corta de una vez, la cuenta del teléfono no es barata"

-esteeeee...yo...¿te puedo llamar al celu?

-ok.

Luego de rato su celular sonó. Apenas contesto..

-como te decía...si no vas aunque sea por un momentito, las cosas pueden salirse de control.A

-aja.

-el gringo loco, te cobraría por cualquier destrozo...que...hagan...o...se...hagan.

-¡¿C...

Se alcanzo a tapar la boca, no quería que lo escucharan gritar:¡¿CARAJO CUALQUIER DESTROZO?!

¡¿PAGAR?! ¡¿EL?!...si creía que nada lo horrorizaría más que las 5 primeras noches aquí , se equivoco...¡ESTO ERA PEOR!

¡Si apenas tiene para mantener un lugar donde caerse muerto!, por un momento sintió un balde de agua fría caérsele encima , también por poco le salen canas blancas del susto.

-lo entiendes.

-yep.

-se me están acabando los minutos, chao.

Tratando de calmarse , se volvió a sentar en su puesto, la energía del generador estaba en 12%

-ok.

Miro en su tablet, chica comía pizza sola en el salón de fiestas. Los chicos estaban jugando cartas en la bodega.

-genial, esta sola.

Contra todos sus instintos abrió las puertas, tomo la linterna y salio de la oficina.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en el salón de fiestas.<p>

-mmmmmm.

¿existía algo mejor en el mundo que una pizza caliente? , para la pollito no existía nada igual, su primera cosa favorita del universo, la segunda era gritarle a los guardias.

-hola.

-ajum...glup...ejem...

Chica no estaba acostumbrada a que la a asustaran a ella, irritaba le lanzo un pedazo de pizza al que la saludo.

-¡mis ojos!

-te lo mereces, ¡yo asusto no tu!

Despegándose la pegajosa masa con queso de la cara, la dejo devuelta en la caja para luego sentarse frente a la animatronic cantante, quien disfrutaba de su cena.

- no te doy, búscate la propia.

-okey.

De su bolsillo el castaño saco un chocolate, al darle un mordida , noto que la mujer robótica miraba directo a su barra de chocolate blanco.

- no te doy, búscate la propia.

Le dio una segunda mordida, al dulce de cacao.

-aunque podría dártela...si me haces un favor...o mejor dicho...contestar una pregunta.

¿un favor? , la pollito amarilla levanto una ceja desconfiada...por otro lado hace años que no prueba un chocolate, a pasado tanto tiempo que ya olvido el sabor.

-¿cual?

-¿bonnie y foxy están enamorados?

Casi se atraganta con la pizza que se estaba comiendo, el humano se sorprendió al verla comportarse como un humano casi ahogado...Le ayudo a levantar los brazos, lo siguiente fue ir por un vaso de agua para ella, a la cocina.

Ella bebió el vaso , el se volvió a sorprender al notar que ella, no se electrocuto ni se oxido con el agua, lo cual era raro por razones obvias.

-si , les gusta alguien.

Ella le arrebato el chocolate comiéndoselo de un mordisco.

-mmmmm...¡esta buenísimo!, pero la pizza es mejor.

-hey, ¿no me dijiste quien era?

-vah...un chocolate, una respuesta.

Mike la miro serio, ¿como sacarle más información? , cambio a una sonrisa mientras chica volvía a su adorada pizza de queso, calentada en microondas.

-sabes, te he visto algo sola, si me dices más tal vez pueda..no se...presentarte a alguien de una gelateria que conozco.

Ella continuo comiendo su pizza, sin mostrar interés alguno.

-ejem...me refiero a un animatronic.

Ella siguió comiendo.

-¿me escuchaste?

-yep...no me interesa, chateo con el pato de la pizzería vegetariana de enfrente.

El la miro confundido

-yo creí que tu y freddy...

-¿freddy y yo?...ja ja ja...¿es un chiste?, sale con golden desde hace meses.

¿Era el día internacional de sorprender a Mike Schmidt o que?, santo cielo ¿cuantos animatronics en el mundo están de verdad vivos?

-¿como?...espera...¿sabes chatear?

Ella lo miro como si se tratara de un idiota de primera, debajo de la mesa saco la notebook de la oficina del gerente. Lleva años atrapada en este lugar, de seguro debe tener claro como abrir la puerta, sin activar alarma.

¡que estupidez esta pensando!, si la alarma de este lugar era el mismo.

-también tengo facebook ... estoy pensando tener una cuenta de youtube y twitter.

El castaño comenzó a preguntarse si realmente estaban tan aislados del mundo, como el creía.

-Ja, veo que no son tan inocentes , como yo creía...¿por que aceptaron los juegos si tienen la computadora?

-solo yo se usarla tonto, además por si no lo has notado no tenemos dinero para comprar juegos, si lo tuviera pediría pizzas a domicilio todos los días, a toda hora.

Regresando al problema, aun debía encontrar la forma de sacarle información, sin tener que crearse una cuenta de facebook para mandarle una solicitud de amistad.

De pronto se le encendió el foco.

-si te compro toda la pizza que quieras ,¿ me darás más información?

Ella lo pensó un minuto, amaba la pizza de este local ,era cierto, pero siempre se pregunto ¿como serian las pizzas de otros lugares?

-ok.

Varias horas más tarde

Se había gastado un ojo de la cara, pidiendo pizzas de cada local de la ciudad. Con su billetera sufriendo, espero que el ave robot terminara su ultima rebanada de pizza de queso de cabra con chorizo y champiñones.

Satisfecha, se limpio el pico lista para cumplir su parte.

-bueno, lo que pasa es que...

El Yheeeeeeee se escucho, mike solo logro tener un agujero en el bolsillo.

Caminado hasta su auto se consoló pensando, "otro día normal de trabajo más"

Considero la de idea, de avisarle al gerente que por las noches una pájara gigante...ejem mediana...le sacaba su computador portátil por las noches.

-ja ja ja...con eso me sacaría un pasaje de ida al cuarto acolchado.

Saludo al guardia de día que llegaba temprano como siempre, encendió su auto y se fue a dormir.

* * *

><p>¿con quien se quedara mike? ¿bonnie, foxy o ninguno? sinceramente no tengo idea en estos momentos<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

-¡¿QUE?!

-vah, no es para tanto , de todos modos te pagaremos la hora extra.

Mike se quedo helado, con la petición del Sr. Fazzbear , por dios santo...¿por que no acepto esa oferta de Chuck E. Cheese's? aunque pensándolo bien...mmmm, con la suerte que tiene en estos instantes estaría huyendo de ese ratón.

-Mire sr. Schmidt, como vera nuestros audio-animatronics...ejem...animatronics...no escucho lo ultimo, no quiero que disney nos demande, como le decía...

Luego de mucho bla, bla, bla ,bla ,bla...

-es por eso que hay que darles retoques, su piel de caucho y el cabello humano se dañan, por lo que hay que repáralo cada 5 a 10 años.

-glup...p...pero, pero la reparación ya se hizo...la reparación anual que aquí hacen ya se hizo.

-es que ejem...¿como decirlo?...hay unos animatronics que tienen ciertas partes..."gastadas."

El castaño desconfiado, levanto una ceja.

-¿gastadas?

-ejem...abajo.

-¿abajo?...¿como que...

Un enorme sonrojo se apodero de todo su rostro.

-como el técnico de mantenciòn nuevo esta de vacaciones, creí que tal vez usted podría...

EL guardia sonrojado se levanto de golpe de su silla.

-¡POR NINGÙN MOTIVO!

Podía morirse de miedo y casi orinarse en los pantalones , todas las noches por unos muñecos que lo quieren matar...

Podía asistir partos extraños...

Podía recibir mensajes locos ...

Todo por una miseria...

¡PERO LO QUE NO PODIA HACER ERA TOCARLOS EN LA ENTREPIERNA!, ellos no tenían órganos sexuales, ¿verdad? ¿verdad? ¿verdad?

-por favor cálmese, no es para tanto.

-¡¿QUE NO ES PARA TANTO?!

El viejo como si se tratara de lo más normal del mundo, saco su libreta desde su escritorio. Podría tener algo más avanzado, pero como andan las cosas en sus restaurantes, era mejor tener algo que fuera más difícil de hackear.

-al parecer dos, déjeme ver...bonnie ...y...foxy... han estado últimamente mastur...

Con una cara de horror que desearía cualquier actor del oscar, se tapo los oídos, no necesitaba esa imagen mental. Aunque si lo pensaba tal vez Chica hubiera tenido que ver en eso, después de todo lo que supo... por Freddy , el le contó que ella en el pasado salio con foxy, luego, bonnie y por el ultimo con el mismo.

¡Basta!, ¡no era el momento ni el lugar para pensar en esas cosas!

-ja ja...no actué como un niño, estarían apagados...no sabrán quien los arreglo, además ganaría dos cheques por hacerlo.

La cantidad era enorme, se notaba que la diferencia entre técnico de mantenciòn y guardia era notoria, ¿por que la ex técnica decidió ser guardia?...si antes tenia dudas de su locura, ahora estaba segurísimo.

El por esa suma saltaría de un precipicio.

-¿que dice? ¿acepta?

El único problema es que el sabia que estaban vivos...

-búsquese a otro.

El viejo con una mueca de desagrado, vio al joven salir por la puerta. Levanto el teléfono...

-¿hola, Sr. Raúl Huaquiman?...necesito que regrese...si...si...entiendo...si..la navidad con tu familia en Chile...si...OK...te pago el doble...adiós.

* * *

><p>Días después<p>

Mike se levanto viendo el calendario, faltaba tan poco para navidad.

Se sintió algo triste, hace años que la pasa solo, a decir verdad hace años que pasa todas las fiestas solo.

-bueno, la lista del supermercado no se va a comprar sola.

Con un emparedado de jamón en el estomago, fue al supermercado más cercano.

Estaba buscando mantequilla en oferta, al ver la ultima se topo con alguien.

-hola Mike, ¿que cuentas?

El Chileno/Irlandés de su edad, le dio una sonrisa amistosa. De todas las personas que conocía de aquel restaurante, era la más amable y cuerda (además de atlética).

-hola Raúl, ¿como andas?

-comprando para pasar la fiesta, ¿y tu?

-Esteeeeee...bueno...

Mike se sentía mal, por su culpa no pasaría la navidad ni el año nuevo con su familia en Osorno, con una excusa mala le cedió la ultima mantequilla en oferta, era lo único que podía hacer, para compensarlo.

Raúl se lo agradeció, mientras caminaban a la zona de carne...

-lamento que por mi culpa, tu...

-relax, compadre.

Le dio una gran palmada en la espalda que casi le saca los pulmones, el técnico siempre fue más enérgico que el, por lo que manteniendo la sonrisa continuo caminando (a la vez que compraba carne y miraba de reojo a los pescados)

-veré a mi familia por Skype...además tengo una hermana viviendo conmigo, también tengo a mi novio...vegano y todo...

Al colocar un pack de hamburguesas, se coloco el dedo entre los labios..

-nuestro secreto ¿ok?...si me vuelve a pillar comiendo carne de nuevo, ¡tendré que dormir en el sofá hasta año nuevo! ja ja ja.

-mis labios están sellados...me voy, tengo muchas sopas que comprar.

El oji azul se comenzó a alejar con su carrito. Luego leyó los pasillos tratando orientarse, ya que recientemente habían cambiado el orden de todo...

-¡hey mikey!.

El chico de piel bronceada lo siguió

-¿hm?

-¿sabes?, en mi casa siempre quedan sobras...estoy seguro que uno más para la fiesta nos vendría bien.

El chileno de ojos pardos, le guiño el ojo.

-a mi hermana no le caería mal que te aparecías por allá, ¿que dices?

Mike agradecía la oferta, pero sinceramente no estaba de animo para festejar.

-gracias, raù pero tengo cosas que hacer.

El chico de cabello castaño rojizo le coloco la mantequita desde su propio carrito, al suyo.

-no pongas esa cara, tómalo como un regalo de navidad adelantado...nos vemos.

Con una pequeña sonrisa mike se alejo, pensó en ir...pero al igual que otra veces, todo quedaría en tan solo un pensamiento y nada más.

* * *

><p>Tiempo después<p>

Con pereza se levanto, miro su calendario era 14 de enero de 2015 . La navidad y año nuevo los había pasado del mismo modo que los años anteriores.

Lo único positivo era que no tenia que sacar adornos de navidad, por que no los había colocado y no tenia ninguno. (aunque los hubiera tenido, de todos modos no los habría puesto)

Una nevada junto a un fuerte viento se escuchaba desde afuera, con esfuerzo logro encender el antiguo calentador, siguiendo con su tan acostumbrada sopa.

-mierda, ¿por que no acepte la oferta de Chuck E. Cheese's?...e...en...en..en estos momentos estaría en Irving , disfrutando del calor tejano.

Abrigándose lo mejor posible, fue hasta su auto...¡la porquería no encendía!, estaba con el motor congelado.

-"maravilloso"...ahora tendré que tomar el autobús.

Dos horas interminables de estar parado como tonto, pensando lo idiota que se debía ver en esos instantes , decidió comenzar a caminar.

-¡maldita Hurricane!

La ciudad hacia honor a su nombre, los vientos parecían huracanados, el maldito viejo solo un par de vacaciones le había dado . Juro que si lograba llegar vivo a la pizzería, sobreviviría lo suficiente para darle una patada en el arrogante trasero a su jefe.

Temblando de frió logro llegar, con ayuda de Freddy logro cerrar la puerta.

-gra...gra..gracias.

El oso sonrió burlón.

-Valla, se nota que te encanta la nieve.

El humano con la sensación de estar congelado ,lo miro con ira, con gusto le mostraría el dedo del medio pero debía asegurarse que la oficina no estuviera congelada también.

El oso miro a Bonnie tratando de ayudar a chica a mantener el calor, mientras golden freddy cocinaba unas pizzas. El con disimulo fue hasta la cueva pirata.

-pissss...¿que esperas seudo coyote?

El zorro lo miro algo indeciso.

-debo ayudar a chica a abrigarse.

-no seas estupido...bonnie ya se esta encargando de eso...si no vas ahora, tal vez "otro" aproveche el hecho de que mi mike necesita de "alguien" que lo caliente.

El pelirrojo levanto una ceja , con los brazos cruzados.

-¿que quieres?

El castaño sonrió burlón.

-a ti fuera por toda la noche.

El zorro sonrió con malicia

-solo por esto, no te voy a cobrar arriendo oso.

Apenas vio como el conejote estaba distraído, comenzó a correr.

* * *

><p>Mientras que en la oficina<p>

-ma...ma...mal...di...di...sion...

Sus dedos estaban tan entumidos que le costaba tomar el termo, menos mirar la tablet.

Por un descuido termino derramando todo el contenido a un lado de su silla de barbero.

-rayos.

Con esfuerzo se levanto para tratar de limpiar, una enorme sonrisa lasciva se dibujo en el rostro de foxy, al verlo en esa pose.

-hola.

Mike trago saliva, se sintió como atrapado dentro de una película de terror, otra vez. Lentamente giro la cabeza.

-fo...foxy.

Había algo en su mirada, algo salvaje...no sicótico sino otra cosa, había algo de sexy en esos ojos...¡acaba de pensar sexy!...sacudió la cabeza lo mejor que pudo para quitarse de la cabeza aquella idea, esto no le estaba gustando nada al guardia nocturno.

-como estas solo y con frió pensé en venir a ver si yo podía...ayudarte.

En ese mismo instante el rompecabezas se armo en la cabeza de mike, ¡ERA EL! ¡ese alguien que les gustaba que le dijo chica! , la razón por la que se estaban masturbando... ¡o dios mió ESTOS LOCOS QUERIAN VIOLARLO!

Foxy se llevo la sorpresa de su vida, cuando ambas puertas se cerraron de golpe y comenzó a escuchar a mike llorar del otro lado.

Por el ventanal vio al humano llorando/temblando aterrorizado, abrazándose a si mismo.

-¿mike?

-¡LARGO!

Con las orejas abajo siguió tocando la puerta, con su oído agudo podía escuchar al humano susurrando "dios mió va a violarme", "dios mió ayúdame"

Se sintió como suela de zapato, no podía irse si la energía se acababa y llegaba bonnie...no estaba seguro de que aceptaría un no por respuesta.

-mike...por favor, no te voy a hacer nada.

La puerta seguía cerrada.

-mike... te prometo que no va a pasar nada que tu no quieras, por favor abre antes de que se acabe la energía.

La puerta seguía cerrada, mike sabia (por su experiencia anterior) que tener la puerta cerrada por tanto tiempo, solo era un despilfarro de energía.

-mmmmmm.

No quería abrirla, sin embargo, tampoco quería quedarse a oscuras. Algo en el le decía que esta vez, el zorro no se iba a ir.

-promételo...promételo por lo que sea que creas.

-lo juro.

Desconfiado abrió la puerta.

Si tuviera un corazón, se le hubiera apretado...sintió una terrible pena al ver a esa persona tan delicada, temblando de frió con los ojos nublados por las lagrimas.

Trato de abrazarlo, pero este dio unos pasos.

-solo es para que te calientes...mi pelaje es calido.

Mike seguía desconfiado, pero el frió le gano , dejándose abrazar por el zorrote.

-esto es solo por frió...no te pases ninguna película, ¿oíste?

Este se sentó en el piso, para que su amor pudiera acomodarse mejor.

Era cierto, su pelaje era calido, tan real, tan suave...casi se olvidaba que era cabello humano unido al látex, cabello por cabello.

Por alguna razón, al verlo así de cerca ya no se veía tan monstruoso...

Mientras entraba en calor, podía sentir como lo abrazaba con ternura , nunca antes nadie lo había tratado de ese modo...

Casi olvidaba que quien lo estaba abrazando era un sádico psicópata, asesino con un garfio que trato de asesinarlo de un modo horrible, tantas veces en el pasado.

Miro su reloj, eran las 3:56

-ups...como pasa el tiempo, creo que ya es hora de que...

Esos ojos , esos hermosos ojos ámbar...algo no andaba bien, sin saber el ¿por que? sus mejillas se ruborizaron. Esto no estaba bien, ¡el no era gay!, ¡mucho menos zoófilo! Trato de soltarse, pero el zorro lo apretó un poquito más así el ,pronto ambos se estaban mirando cara a cara.

-no pasara nada que tu no quieras.

Mike no entendía nada, lentamente el zorro comenzó a encorvarse , lo suficiente para que sus caras estuvieran a unos centímetros. La ternura, paso a una sonrisa lasciva.

-tu quieres.

Antes de poder procesar lo que ocurría, tenia los labios de caucho sobre los suyos. Trato de separarse de el pero no podía, lo acerco aun más a el. ..Provocando que su corazón latiera a mil.

Mientras más trataba de separase, más intensos eran los besos, pronto termino acostado en el frió piso con el zorro animatronic arriba de el. Nunca se hubiera imaginado la movilidad de sus labios, pronto el pelirrojo animatronic abrió un poco el boca, lo suficiente para sacar su lengua

-abre la boca.

El castaño con la cabeza contestó que no. (cerrando la boca lo más fuerte que le daba su mandíbula) Cuando noto que el humano oponía resistencia, le dio un pequeño mordisco en el labio inferior, el pequeño dolor fue suficiente para que lograra su cometido.


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8.

La cabeza de mike daba vueltas, nunca imagino que la cara de un animatronic tuviera tanta movilidad, ni que tuviera una lengua tan larga (que sabia usar perfectamente.)

Cuando la sintió pasar por su oreja, sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo...

-esta mal...

Su pelaje rojizo desordenado junto con esos ojos ámbar llenos de deseo, de verdad en estos instantes se veía realmente sexy. No quería mirar hacia sus pantalones.

-¿quieres que pare?

Antes de que pudiera contestar vio a una masa morada lanzarse contra foxy.

Bonnie con los ojos rojos de ira , le daba golpes directo al hocico de foxy. Pronto los ojos asesinos aparecieron en el zorro dándole mordidas en la cara y rostro, atacándolo con su gancho.

El conejo se aprovecho de su fuerza mientras el zorro aprovechaba su velocidad.

Las patadas , golpes y mordiscos volaban por todos lados. Dejando notarios golpes en las paredes, seguidos de pedazos de látex y pelo, muchas sillas además de las mesas también algunas puertas ,sufrieron daños.

-¡BASTA YA!

Freddy trato de sepáralos , solo logrando ser noqueado por ambos combatientes. Golden Freddy apareció en el momento justo para suavizar la caída, del líder noqueado de los animatronics de esta pizzería.

Chica estaba horrorizada , sin saber que hacer. Mike solo llego a tiempo para verlos darse un derechazo, terminando ambos en el suelo fuera de combate.

-¡oh dios!, ¡oh dios!

El castaño se llevo las manos a la cabeza, vio destrucción y liquido hidroneumático por todos lados.

De tan solo pensar en que tendría que pagar todos los daños, se sentía infartado. Chica corrió a tratar de despertar a Bonnie. Mike se quedo en shock mirándolos a los dos.

Golden con toda naturalidad dejo a su novio con cuidado en el pisó, tele trasportándose y regresando con algunas cosas.

-tranquilos , no es la primera vez que estos se muelen a golpes... estos idiotas.

Sin prisa fue hasta bonnie, con ayuda de la pollito y del guardia lo reparo. Con calma tomo a foxy y se lo llevo a la cueva pirata con chica siguiéndolos, cuando mike quiso entrar...

-no, es mejor que bonnie tenga alguien conocido que le explique lo que paso...por si acaso.

* * *

><p>Un par de horas después..<p>

-aghhh...

Al abrir los ojos bonnie se topo con los ojos azul marino de mike.

-tuviste una pelea con foxy...ya estas bien.

Tal vez se debió haber confundido o algo, por que apenas pudo acerco la cabeza del humano así el. Insólito, por segunda vez en la noche un animatronic lo tenia atrapado dándole besos, solo que esta vez era el , el que estaba arriba.

Al ver la cara ruborizada del guardia, el conejo morado sonrió sarcástico.

-parece que el premio mayor, me lo gane yo.

-tonto.

El ser morado le guiño un ojo

-yep, pero un tonto sexy ¿no crees?

El humano se aprovecho de un descuido para zafarse del abrazo, por suerte Freddy ya estaba lo suficientemente repuesto para incomodar al conejote, en caso de que quisiera otra ronda de besos y/ o golpes.

Estaban a punto de dar las 6 , mike incomodo /molesto por la situación se fue dejando una nota "no los amo a ninguno de los dos, ambos son el uno para el otro, ¿no creen que deberían salir""

Junto con otra nota que decía "¡ni crean que yo voy a pagar por sus destrozos!

* * *

><p>Se tomo unas vacaciones, necesitaba pensar...a través del facebook de chica , 4 semanas después ella le contó, que con el tiempo tomaron su idea, fueron novios y no resulto. También le enviaba mensajes nada importante ,pero en una conversación por chat en especial...<p>

* * *

><p>-vuelve pronto alguien te extraña mucho.<p>

-¿quien?

-no se, tendrás que regresar para saber.

-no juegues, necesito saberlo.

-no

-ni por un millón de pizzas?

-un millòn?

_Pato Willie se a conectado_

-vamos chica, deja de hablar con este idiota...hay muchas cosas que quiero chatearte.

-¡¿a quien le dices idiota?!

-A TI

-MALDITO PATO DE PORQUERIA.

-¡CUIDITODO HIJO DE PUTA, TE PUEDO ROMPER EN DOS SI QUIERO!

-ATREVETE PATITO...¡Y SE ESCRIBE CUIDADITO PAJARO BRUTO!

-ERES UN...

-¡BASTA YA PAR DE IDIOTAS!

_Chica The chiken se a desconectado_

-¡ME LAS VAS A PAGAR NIÑITO DE MIERDA!

_Pato Willie se a desconectado_

* * *

><p>Luego de este mal rato cibernético, el castaño, lo pensó con una sopa para uno de fideos, tibia entre sus manos...Pronto su jefe se cansaría de pagarle estas vacaciones, además de que a escuchado que sus reemplazos han "desaparecido"<p>

* * *

><p>Aun con sueño , camino por aquel callejón ,oscuro y todo , pero era el modo más rápido de llegar sin auto.<p>

-cálmate mikey, los asesinatos en callejones solo ocurren en las películas.

Un ratón que paso corriendo, casi lo mata del susto.

Con un par de ratas más logro divisar el restaurante, ahora solo tenia que pasar por la pizzería vegetariana, sin notar que un par de ojos sicopáticos lo miraban desde adentro. Un par de alas blancas lo jalaron hacia adentro del local.

-te lo dije.

Un Pato animatronic de 3 metros lo tenia agarrado , era la versión macabra del pato donald.

-chica termino conmigo, dice que soy un bruto...¡y es tu culpa!

El pato sonrió con un deseo de matar tan grande, que llegaba a temblar. El lo apretó lo suficiente para escucharlo gritar. (sin matarlo, ni herirlo todavía)

-AAAAAAAAAAAA.

-que sonido tan hermoso.

Apenas termino de dar el "leve" apretón, mike lo miro desafiante...

-déjame adivinar, ¿me vas a meter dentro de un traje animatronic?

No sabia si estaba loco, pero era un hecho tan conocido para el, que era una situación semi normal.

-oh no, yo jamás haría algo tan tonto...como veras soy un reciclador.

Un ratón y una pavo real lo llevaron a una habitación con una trituradora gigante , la cual fue encendida por un búfalo.

-tranquilo, nada de ti va a desperdiciarse...serás servido en el próximo cumpleaños.

-¡es una trituradora de verduras!...¡los vegetarianos se van a dar cuenta!

La pavo se acercó a el.

-nadie lo notara, con especias y bien triturado...nadie nota nada nunca.

El ratón saco una gorra de guardia ensangrentada. Luego saco la cabeza de un chico asiático...

-¿pregúntale al ultimo guardia de seguridad Nocturno que tuvimos?

La cual arrojo a la trituradora, sonriendo se puso la gorra ensangrentada .El sonido ensordecedor de la maquina, nadie escucharía sus gritos. La mirada sicopática de esos tipos, este era el fin, esta vez no existía un yeeeeeeeh que lo salvara.

Le taparon los ojos / la boca, lo desnudaron y lo ataron a una mesa. Estos desgraciados solo no se contentaban con triturarlo, también se tomaban su tiempo para pasarle algún cuchillo o elemento filoso, solo rozándole despacio la piel.

-miren lo delicada de su piel...tan blanca y tersa, debe usar mucha crema.(voz ratón)

-¿crema?, puaj, ¡que horror dará un mal sabor!.(voz búfalo.)

-no lo creo...recuerda, los castaños naturales son sabrosos. (voz pavo)

Por su risa tenia claro, que lo estaban disfrutando.

-se termino el juego, es hora de cocinar. (voz pato)

Sintió como alguien enderezaba la mesa, colocándola cada vez más cerca de la trituradora, mike podía sentir el viendo que generaban las aspas bajo sus pies.

De pronto escuchos unos cristales romperse. esperen un minuto ¿disparos? ...diez minutos de disparos y gritos después, escucho como alguien apagaba la trituradora.

Alguien le quito las cosas que lo tapaban, encontrándose con una mujer parecida a la viuda negra de los vengadores (solo que era pecosa y con ojos pardos)

-¿mike ?¿mike Schmidt? ...¿que estas haciendo aquí?

El castaño miro directo a los ojos a la desconocida, ¿de donde la conocía?...

* * *

><p>Flash Back<p>

Era la primera (bueno la única) fiesta en el año que había asistido, el nuevo empleado Raúl celebraba su cumpleaños he invito a todo el restaurante y otros locales. Dejo el cumpleañero a su novio hindú un minuto, para acercarse al recién llegado.

-woah, me alegra que vinieras, ven te quiero presentar a alguien.

Con un gesto indico a una chica que conversaba con mili y Annabelle(la guardia canadiense) que se acercará.

-ella es mi sister Marina, Mar es el mike Schmidt...el chico soltero del que te hable.

La chica era una mujer gorda, pecosa y con el vestido floreado ajustado que llevaba puesto, parecía un embutido. Ella con timidez lo saludo.

Raúl los dejo solos yendo a conversar con su novio y Fritz Smith , sin poder escaparse Schmidt trato de ser lo más agradable posible.

-esteeee...¿en que trabajas?

-en disney... con animatronics. Soy encargada de maquillaje facial.

Regresando del Flash Back

* * *

><p>Si alguna vez pensó en buscar pruebas de la existencia de dios, ¡ahí la tenia! . Solo un milagro podía convertir a una tímida chica regordeta, en esta mujer de mirada venenosa.<p>

-woah...¿ahora trabajas para alguna agencia secreta?

-nop...sigo en disney, pero en un departamento diferente.

Marina lo desato, pasándole su ropa. Mientras se vestía vio, los restos de los monstruos metálicos esparcidos por todo el piso.

-no es que sea desagradecido ni nada pero...¿como me encontraste?

-en realidad...vine a encargarme de Freddy´s, si no fuera por tu grito hubiera seguido con mi agenda y me habría encargado de ellos (apunto a los animatronic destrozados), la semana próxima.

-¿encargado?

Ella busco entre sus cosas, una tarjeta de empleado...en ella decía "asuntos animatronicos especiales". Al leerlo el pensó que se trataba de una broma.

-nop... AAE, es real...existimos desde inicios de los 80 para encargarnos de lo que llamamos, FAE o "funcionamiento anormal extraoficial" de algunos animatronics en el mundo.

Esa seria mirada, era tan profunda que le quito todas las ganas de reírse al guardia. La mujer (manteniendo la mirada seria) saco una silla y le indico que se sentara frente a ella.

-hemos recibido reportes de FAE en Freddy´s Fazzbear´s pizza.

El miro a ambos lados tragando saliva, era imposible que ella sola, hubiera logrado destrozarlos , era humanamente imposible sin embargo lo había hecho.

Ella tan fría como el hielo, saco una pequeña libreta junto a un lápiz negro.

-comienza diciéndome , ¿que hacías aquí?, luego pasa a todo lo que has vivido en Freddy´s.

Esta tipa le ponía los pelos de punta.

-y...y..y ¿glup?, ¿y si no quiero?

Ella dio una pequeña sonrisa asesina.

-por favor, no me hagas "desaparecerte", como lo hice con Jeremy Fitzgerald.

Ella le mostró una foto de Jeremy, después de que ella se" encargara" de el..

Conteniendo las ganas de vomitar, lentamente inicio su relato...cuando acabo...

-¿es todo? ...¿me estas mintiendo?

Por supuesto omitió algunas cosas, Marina lo miro detenidamente , esperando algún signo de mentira o nervios, de pronto lo agarro de la garganta, elevándolo por los aires. Con horror se dio cuenta, que esta mujer (si se le podía llamar de ese modo), no era humana.

-me mentiste.

Aunque tenia la fuerza suficiente para romperle el cuello, ella lentamente lo apretó sintiendo entre sus manos , como le era cada vez más difícil respirar.

-me mentiste...no debiste mentirme.

Sonriendo le apretó la garganta aun más.

-aggggggggggg.

Estaba tan entretenida en su trabajo, que no noto un par de ojos luminosos junto una enorme boca llena de colmillos abriéndose detrás de ella.

* * *

><p>-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.<p>

Mike cayo al suelo, tosiendo levanto la cabeza...se sintió ahogado además de sin palabras , al ver tal escena...

Marina estaba acostada boca arriba con una enorme herida en su cabeza, de ella brotaba un charco enorme de liquido negro y se veían algunos cables. La sorpresa en sus ojos abiertos sin vida, era evidente. También tenia un agujero donde debía estar su corazón.

Foxy cerca de una cortina, se limpiaba el liquido negro que brotaba entre sus encías.

Unos pasos se escucharon...De entre las sombras salio...

-¿Raùl?

-lo siento mikey, esto jamás debió haber pasado...por suerte le instale GPS.

El sin mirarlo, tomo la cabeza de su " hermana."

un prototipo con muchos defectos, no debí vendérsela a Disney.

-¡¿vendérsela?!, ¡es tu hermana maldita sea!

-en realidad no...siempre fue un animatronic avanzado , se suponía que arregla los problemas de forma constructiva...tengo mucho que reparar antes de poder lanzarla al mercado.

Coloco la cabeza en un seco y comenzó a desarmarla...colocando parte por parte en el saco.

-no creas que no me siento aliviado por que estés vivo...eres mi mejor amigo...pero siento una gran pena que un modelo tan anticuado pudiera romperla.

Ante la mirada de confusión de foxy y Mike , el técnico de mantenciòn, se dirigió a la salida.

- no se preocupen el Sr. Fazzbear ya arreglo todo con la AAE, no volverán a molestar...no me mires así mikey , Annabelle también es mi creación y funciona bien.

* * *

><p>2 días después...<p>

El Sr. Fazzbear sonreía junto a Raúl y una dulce Marina...

-les presento a la Nueva Guardia de día de esta sucursal, la señorita Marina Huaquiman.

El castaño aplaudió, al igual que todos...Tenia claro que mientras menos pensara en ¿que le paso al guardia anterior? seria más feliz. Mientras que el restaurante del frente, era derribado para convertirse en una zapatería.


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9:

(Por si acaso Chuck E. Cheese's y disney no me pertenecen)

Solo por unos días Fritz Smith. regreso a su ciudad natal... Hurricane.

-sigue siendo...¡hip!...un pueblo ventoso de mierda...PERO SIGO SIENDO EL REYYY...hupiiiiiiiii...¡que vengan las sirenas!

Venia de visitar a un amigo del asilo y ahora venia borracho caminando entre el viento fuerte y la nieve que caía del cielo oscuro, sin control alguno.

-me alegro que aun existan enfermeras que puedan conseguir cosas por un par de dólares...hip...ewwwww...¡que buen ron! ¡holaaaa!

La luz se corto, no le importo ya que con ese viento era normal. Cualquier persona cuerda trataría de refugiarse pero no, la lógica común no era nada en contra de la lógica de borrachos, que lo instaba a buscar más ron.

Si su memoria no le fallaba, a unas cuadras quedaba una botillería excelente, si tenia suerte la encontraría abierta.

-¿he?

Pasando por una vereda , enfrente de esta se veía dos pizzerías diferentes, vio que de una salía corriendo una cosa roja, un ser peludo como d metros.

El ron era mucho más importante que esa cosa, por lo que tambaleándose siguió su camino.

-¡por un deemonio!...¡helooooooooo!...¡holaaaaaaa!...¿aloha?

Cerrada, lógico con un clima como ese nadie (excepto el) saldría a la calle. Maldiciendo camino de vuelta.

-¡mier...

Sintió como se le pasaba la borrachera de golpe, con el corazón en la boca se escondió detrás de un basurero.

-mierda...mierda...mierda...OH dios, dios santísimo.

Con cuidado se levanto, solo dejando unos centímetros para sus ojos...ese cabello, esa cosa, ese gancho...con la sensación de hacerse en los pantalones, volvió a esconderse.

-¿foxy?

No había duda era el, el monstruo se veía acompañado de otra persona que no pudo ver bien.¡SE SUPONIA QUE NO PODIAN SALIR!, ¡SE SUPONIA QUE ESTABAN ATRADOS ALLI!

Sin saber ¿que hacer? miro a todos lados, nadie estaba mirando excepto el (lo cual era cierto)...Su celular sin batería, con los pantalones sucios de orina, espero hasta casi congelársele el trasero antes de decidir irse al hotel donde se hospedaba.

* * *

><p>Mientras que dentro de la pizzería.<p>

-argggggggg. esto esta mal.

Mientras todos estaban alrededor de Mike, Freddy miraba disimuladamente por la ventana , estaba seguro...un tipo vio a foxy salir.

-mmmmmm...¿será Fritz?

La ventisca no dejaba ver mucho, estaba casi seguro de que era el...no sabia si ese viejo era realmente el. Lo que si sabia era ¿que hacer en una situación como esta?

-regañare a ese zorro de porquería, luego.

Corriendo llego hasta la oficina, luego cerro ambas puertas (gracias al generador autónomo de la oficina) y lo siguiente fue que llamo a alguien.

-hola...si soy yo...escúchame a pasado...si...exacto...es un FAE...lo...se...se que era mi responsabilidad por ser el líder...justo yo...aja...también lo creo...ya lo se...ok...te lo dejo...

Apenas corto la llamada.

-¿a quien llamaste?

Al ver al tipo que se teletrasporto detrás de el, sonrió burlón.

-miren nada más, no deberías estar espiando...tendré que corregir esto.

Lo tomo de la cintura.

-Freddy, al generador solo le queda un 12% de carga.

-entonces, habrá que aprovecharlo.

* * *

><p>Al otro día...<p>

-ni una cámara, ¡maldición!

El gerente de Hildale se mordió el labio molesto hasta hacerlo sangrar, por la ventisca (y obviamente por el corte de electricidad) las cámaras o estaban apagadas o inútiles, el único incidente fue que una trituradora de una pizzería vegetaría se apago de golpe, ocasionando daños que llevaron a los dueños a la quiebra y nada más..

-¿ahora que?

Incomodo tiro su celular contra una pared , también abrió la puerta. Sintiendo que se orinaría de nuevo, vio al diablo en persona.

-¡Señor Smith cuanto tiempo !,¡que gusto volverlo a ver!...¿podemos pasar?

El Sr. Fazzbear con un tono cortes entro a la habitación junto a una joven.

-¿como supo que yo...

-yo soy el que esta pagando este lugar, ¿o lo olvido?...ups...¡que descuidado soy!...le presento a la señorita Marina Huaquiman.

La chica sonriendo le dio la mano, el moreno gerente le correspondió el saludo. Al mismo tiempo que viejo cerraba la puerta.

-ella será nuestra nueva guardia de día, en esta sucursal.

-¿un animatronic de guardia?.."JA", ¡lo he visto todo!

Ambos se miraron sorprendidos, ante las palabras de Smith.. A el no le gustaba admitirlo, pero después de aquella noche que supuestamente "jamás vivió" junto a sus años trabajando en distintos lugares, había desarrollado una especie de "presentimiento", algo así como un "radar animatronico"

-whoa, ¡me sorprende !y pensar que iba a pedirle a nuestro querido Freddy que lo "desapareciera".

-¡¿señor Sr. Fazzbear?!...¡¿como se le ocurre decir tales barbaridades al señor?!

La chica horrorizada, casi se desmaya. Fritz tuvo que ayudarla a sentarse en una silla y darle una vaso de agua con sal.

-tienes suerte que Raúl la logro reparar, si no te la hubiera mandado.

Apenas el ex guardia se distrajo un animatronic de la heladería, golden Frida (la versión femenina de ya saben quien) apareció detrás de el, apretándole el cuello.

-¡dios mió!...¡lo va a matar!

-querida goldie, creo que ya es suficiente.

Mariana horrorizada desde su asiento, se levanto a ayudar al hombre, apenas la Osa dorada desapareció.

-no lo tome a mal mi amigo, soy solo un restaurantero...uno que debe proteger a unas indefensas criaturas.

-cof...cof...cof...si...cof...claro.

-pues así es ...no me mire de ese modo señorita Huaquiman., eso fue solo una bromita, yo jamás mataría a alguien.

Cuando el regordete hombre de 60 se recupero, siguió hablando.

-esto no tiene que terminar mal mi amigo, véalo como una oportunidad.

El moreno levanto una ceja.

-¿oportunidad?

-yep...puedo hacer que sus sueños se cumplan, ¿No quiso siempre hacer comics? , ¡pues hágalo!, use sus experiencias y lo que a visto ...haga películas, juegos, lo que usted quiera...será la mente creativa de todo esto.

¿Que debe hacer? ¿luchar contra en una empresa sin rostro por sus principios o ceder a una oportunidad única en un millón?

¿Anteponer la verdad a los sueños incumplidos?, anteponer la verdad, sobre el dinero, las mujeres y la fama. ¿será capaz de dejar los valores he integridad que se le fueron enseñados desde la cuna?

¿Será capaz, de dar la espalda a la verdad por dinero?

-¡acepto!

Sonriendo se dieron la mano, al parecer el dilema moral era menos complicado (para el) de lo que aparentaba.

Al otro día...

* * *

><p>El Sr. Fazzbear sonreía junto a Raúl y una dulce Marina...<p>

-les presento a la Nueva Guardia de día de esta sucursal, la señorita Marina Huaquiman.

El castaño aplaudió, al igual que todos...Tenia claro que mientras menos pensara en ¿que le paso al guardia anterior? seria más feliz. Mientras que el restaurante del frente, era derribado para convertirse en una zapatería.

-oh, lo olvidaba...también les presento, a la mente creativa, al director del recién inaugurado Studio Freddy´s animation en Tokyo, el señor... Fritz Smith.

El moreno sonreía feliz ante la cara de sorpresa de todos...

Antes de que se retirara Mike le susurro a Fritz ...

-¿que paso?

-algo que jamás paso mikey.

Sonriendo de oreja a oreja, el moreno salio dejando a un perplejo castaño.

La estadía de Marina como guardia fue corta, pronto disney la "recontrato" (o mejor dicho recompro) , sinceramente mientras esa loca estuviera lo más lejos posible de mike, el era feliz.

* * *

><p>En serio, en las 3semanas que trabajo, aprovecho cada oportunidad que tuvo para tratar de cortarle el cuello, la muy desgraciada...tenia un talento especial para saber, ¿cuando el personal o los animatronics no estaban mirando?<p>

En eso pensaba, cuando caminaba de regreso a su casa...

-yeh ...

Alguien lo empujo, para luego noquearlo. El castaño termino despertando en lo que parecía una bodega, oscura, llena de arañas y calurosa.

-antes de pasar toda mi vida como una santurrona, pensé en terminar nuestro asunto pendiente.

Mariana más loca que nunca, salto desde las sombras para tirársele encima, sin perder tiempo le apretó el cuello, estaba seguro que esta vez si lo iba a matar.

-No sufras , pronto iré por los otros...estarán juntos eternamente en el fuego.

Ella con una cara más sicótica, le apretó un poco más el cuello.

-¿ultimas palabras?

-si, vete al infierno loca.

-¡¿ANA?!

Annabelle apareció detrás de ella jalándola del cabello, sin piedad le hizo rebotar el cráneo una y otra vez contra el cemento , una vez que considero que ya era suficiente la jalo hasta detrás de unas cortinas de plástico. En ese instante, mike se dio cuenta que no era una bodega, ¡era una fundición de acero!

La morena arrojo a su por así decirlo "hermana" a la cosa ardiente. La oji verde regreso con el oji azul.

-¿estas bien?

-¿como me encontraste?

Saco un rastreador.

-"papá" no confiaba que estuviera 100% reparada, por lo que me pidió que te cuidara por si las moscas.

El castaño miro hacia la hoguera ardiente, mientras la pelinegra le puso una mano sobre el hombro.

-tranquilo para estos inconvenientes esta la AAE, que ellos se encarguen de los asuntos legales y todo lo demás.

El asintió con la cabeza, pronto salieron juntos de aquel lugar.

-gracias, te debo una.

-no es nada...

La morena se tomo un minuto para limpiarse sus anteojos.

-...de todos modos iba a visitarte, aprovechando mis vacaciones...¿te llevo?

-yeah, de todos modos hace un milenio que mi lata de sardinas no funciona.

Ana se rió , dirigiéndose hasta una auto eléctrico.

-fiuuuuuuu.

-no le silbes tanto...aun lo estoy pagando..."páguelo fácilmente en cuotas", vah...escucha mi consejo, si alguien te llega a decir eso,¡ mándalo al diablo!

Mientras la guardia canadiense conducía (refunfuñando por lo de las cuotas), el guardia de Hurricane. comenzaba a preguntarse ¿cuando su vida volvería a ser normal?

A veces se sentía atrapado en un versión macabra de disneylanda...nota mental jamás ir a disneylandia, ya tenia suficiente con un grupo pequeño de animatronics, ¡por nada del universo viajaría a su país!

-dime , ¿como te ha ido?...la loca de Mili me llama siempre pero tu ni pió...ni un mail he recibido.

Al ver la cara triste de su copiloto, se sintió mal. Como si sin querer, hubiera tocado un tema sensible.

-no te preocupes...si no quieres decirlo, no importa...hablemos de otra cosa, ¿vale?

El castaño movió la cabeza negativamente.

-no es eso ,es que es...complicado.

Estuvieron en silencio hasta llegar al motel donde vivía el oji azul , apenas este se bajo...

-de nuevo gracias por salvarme.

-okey...tengo que irme, si no voy a visitar a mili y a su novio de corral, es capas de lo que sea...tienes mi número, ¿verdad?

El le contesto con la cabeza que si.

-okey...cuanto quieras hablar, ya sabes...nos vemos.

* * *

><p>Lentamente el señor S. subió por las escaleras, abrió la puerta , tiro los zapatos a un rincón y cerro la puerta de un puertazo.<p>

-uf...¡que día!...ahhhhh...otro día agotador de trabajo "normal"

Agotado se acostó en su cama, por suerte era sábado por lo que podría dormir hasta que le diera hipo.

Pensó que tendría pesadillas con mariana en su muerte estilo terminator, en vez de eso...

Imágenes de foxy, de bonnie...los besos, el momento en que los sintió cerca con su respectivo abrazo.

-¡rayos!

Se levanto a mojarse la cara en su baño con pintura que se caía sola , esto no estaba bien...era no gay, estaba segurísimo de eso...

-relax mikey...es...es...eso...es solo cansancio, ya pasara.

ya comenzaba a tener dudas, ¿Estará loco?, ¿y si le estuviera pasando algo con esas cosas? ¡o peor!...¿y si todo fuera parte de un fanatic?, ¿un fanatic escrito por una tipa a las 2:44 de la mañana en verano? ¿un fanatic inspirado en un juego que gano un premio por tener más videos de gente jugándolo en youtube?

-ja ja ja...estoy pensando demasiado.

Ok estaba loco, pero no tanto para que le gustara...

-¿donde demonios deje el café?

Con una taza en mano, con tan solo sentir el olor cerca de su nariz, su mente comenzó a trabajar mejor. ¿por que siempre necesitaba de aquel liquido para meditar sobre sus problemas? era un misterio que nunca resolvería.

Antes de poder pensar, recibió un msn en su celular del chileno/irlandés: "ana me contó lo que paso, no te preocupes no tendrás que pagarla, por suerte tenia una de repuesto que ya mande a disney . Esta, esta OK, no la veras de nuevo, no te molestara (eso espero) "

Rascándose la cabeza se volvió a preguntar ¿cuando su vida volvería a ser normal?

-basta por hoy...mi tolerancia a la locura se acabo.

Tiro el café por el desagüé, se sirvió un poco de leche caliente (vencida y todo, lo ayudo a relajarse). Más tranquilo volvió a acostarse.

-ser perseguido por animatronic con forma animal...awwwwww...por lo menos no tienen apariencia humana.

* * *

><p>Mientras uno se dormía, otro en otro lado se levantaba con una gran idea.<p>

-¡eso es!...¡LO TENGO!...apariencia humana, eso es...la solución al problema.


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10

El hindú que dormía a su lado se despertó algo confundido.

-¿que problema?

El castaño rojizo lo miro emocionado.

-la actualización amor...ese es el problema...¡al fin competiremos al anticuado ratonzuelo de Chuck E. Cheese's con anime...anime/animales!

-¿que?

Sin entender nada, vio a su novio salir corriendo a su escritorio.

-eso me saco por salir con un frikie.

Levantándose de hombros volvió a dormir, sabia que una vez que cerraba la puerta tardearía horas en salir.

* * *

><p>Luego de horas, al fin salio con unos papeles y la bata de levantarse aun puesta.<p>

-me voy, tengo que salir.

-son las 23:00hrs...¡ponte unos pantalones decentes por lo menos!

-lo siento cariño, la inspiración no espera a nadie.

Sin decir nada más, en pijama condujo su auto..

* * *

><p>El viejo Sr. Fazzbear dormía profundamente junto a su esposa, una señora de apariencia estilo señora claus...En realidad la versión Hindú de la señora claus.<p>

-RINNNNNNNNNNNN...RINNNNNNNNNNNN...RINNNNNNNNNNN.

-¡FEDERICO ABRE LA PUERTA!

-le diste el fin de semana libre ,Tobías.

El viejo restaurantero se cubrió con la sabana hasta la cabeza.

-cariño, abre la puerta. Tengo mucho sueño.

Se quito la sabana.

-¿Querida?

La señora roncaba profundamente, refunfuñando en contra del sueño pesado de su esposa, busco su peluquín .Luego bajo las escaleras hasta la puerta de caoba, apenas abrió la puerta.

-¡TENGO LA SOLUCION!

-AHHHHHHHG.

El viejo se cayo de espalda de la impresión, a punto del infarto, mientras su esposa seguía roncando en el segundo piso. Al ver ¿quien lo asusto?, sintió ganas de matar...

-arg...¡tienes suerte de que mi maldito nieto sea tu novio!

El chico hijo de extranjeros ayudo al viejo estadounidense a levantarse del piso.

-lo siento jefe...¡es que estoy tan...tan..tan...EMOCIONADO!

Desde que conocía a este joven genio, a este científico loco moderno...sabia que su emoción significaba dólares en el banco.

Ambos fueron directo al lujoso escritorio, sentándose frente a frente en comodísimos sillones de cuero, cerca de una chimenea. Con sus nervios al limite con la emoción, desplegó unos papeles en una mesita de centro.

Claro que podía traer una presentación más "actual" pero en estas cosas, el era un nostálgico.

-¿y? ¿y? ¿y? ¡¿que opina?!...¡no me deje esperando!...¡DIGALO!, ¡DIGALO!

Fazzbear reviso con cuidado los papeles, levantando una ceja.

-¿tanto alboroto por unos animatronic nuevos?

Controlando su entusiasmo, se tomo una botella de jugo de limón, que traía consigo.

-no jefe...esto no son nuevos modelos, esto es una actualización.

-¿actualización?

Saco su celular, mostrando unos imágenes, dibujos de unos fanáticos.

-esto es lo nuevo...se llama anime , dibujos animados japoneses o animación japonesa si lo prefiere...es lo que quieren los niños de ahora.

El viejo comenzó a acariciarse la barba pensativo.

-¿anime?

Al notar que su jefe no se veía muy seguro de su idea, continuo su relato.

-se que con la nanotecnologia no obtuvimos el resultado esperado, pero ¡ obtuvimos algo mejor!...los baby Freddy´s y sus padres los 2.0 son un éxito en Toronto.

-es verdad, pero no velo la relación.

Tomando otro trago de jugo, siguió.

-Sr. Fazzbear...una apariencia más humanizada, menos tétrica...sin perder el toque que a caracterizado a la pizzería desde hace años, le dará...le devolverá la antigua reputación que tenia el restaurante, antes de la mordida.

El viejo saco su pipa, fumando pensativo...era demasiado arriesgado...el odiaba lo arriesgado, pero...

-si no funciona, ¿podrá volverlos a ser como eran?

-okey do...o mejor aun mmmmmmmmm.

Al ver que aun no lograba convencerlo del todo, saco dos afiches.

-mire además de la atención/comida de calidad...usted también ofrece algo que ni Chuck E. Cheese's ni nadie más ofrece... una experiencia única en cada local..

Con decisión apunto a ambos afiches...

-...en Toronto son los 2.0 y sus bebes...en Hildale son las versiones de genero opuesto de los personajes clásicos...lo que propongo es que esto, mi idea sea ese algo especial..un regalo único para la gente de Hurricane.

El dueño lo pensó detenidamente, si funcionaba ganaría millones, si fallaba vendía la idea o la usaba en su estudio para que se hiciera un Five Nights at Freddy´s 3 y creaba productos relacionados. En la situación actual ¡era imposible que perdieran.!

-¿cuando puede empezar?

Raúl sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-¡AHORA MISMO!

* * *

><p>Rato después.<p>

-oawww...mi cabeza.

Freddy lentamente despertaba , dios ¡como odiaba que lo apagaran para la mantenciòn anual!, siempre le daba un gran dolor de cabeza.

-ouuuuu...¡mi cabeza!...por lo menos es domingo.

Algo no andaba bien, se sentía" diferente", un poco más bajo de lo habitual...además no escuchaba el típico sonido del exoesqueleto nuevo, al abrir más sus ojos...

-¡¿QUE CARAJO?!

¡SU PIEL! ¡SU HERMOSA PIEL DE ACUCHO CON PELO CASTAÑO!, ¡YA NO ESTABA!...en vez de eso tenia una piel morena, sus dedos , eran...eran...

-no puede ser...

Estaba seguro que seguía siendo una piel de látex, al acercarse a una mesa metálica, vio su rostro, un rostro humano , los ojos y las orejas de oso seguían ahí...Se quito la cara un minuto para luego volvérsela a colocar.

-yep, sigo siendo un animatronic.

-AAAAAAAAAAAA.

Llego corriendo hasta la zona de exhibición, chica...ahora tenia la apariencia de una joven de cabello rubio y piel blanca, lloraba desconsoladamente.

-¡ya no podré meter a nadie dentro del traje!...whoaaaaaaa.

Pronto más gritos , bonnie mantenía sus orejas y ojos, tenia cabello morado...foxy era un chico pelirrojo, mantuvo sus dientes pero su boca era más pequeña (en comparación a la anterior), orejas,ojos, garfio, cortadas y cola igual...¿en cuanto a golden Freddy? era la versión rubia de Freddy (pero sin ojos y un par de centímetros más bajo).

-AHHHHH...¡¿QUE ESTAN MIRANDO DEGENERADOS?!

Ante el grito de la única mujer del grupo notaron dos cosas, 1. Freddy era el único moreno del grupo, 2-¡ESTABAN DESNUDOS!

Bonnie no comprendía nada, aunque chica no estaba nada de mal...¡basta!...ahora debía buscar ropa, por primera vez en años la necesitaba. Ya que todos eran anatómicamente parecidos al humano.

-¿quien diablos nos habrá hecho esto?

-¡¿acaso importa conejote?!...busca algo con que cubrirte.

* * *

><p>Mientras el conejo y el zorro seguían buscando...los osos...<p>

-¿freddy?

-hm?

-¿ya no te gusto?

Fred detuvo su búsqueda de ropa para mirar a su novio.

-goldie, yo te amo...¿lo sabes?

-lo es...es que ahora me veo...diferente.

El oso café beso al oso dorado...

-¿sientes algo diferente?

El oso dorado sonrió.

-no.

Ahora que lo veía bien, estos cuerpos anatómicamente parecidos al humano podrían ser más divertidos...Después de todo, antes solo podían tocarse simulando la masturbación y frotarse entre ellos , trasfiriendo sus nanocitos por así decirlo transpiración...ahora tenían varias formas disponibles de hacerlo...

-¡si el par de oso ya paro de manosearse!, encontré la ropa.

Chica cubierta de un mantel apareció para interrumpirlos, en la zona de reparación había un traje para cada uno.

* * *

><p>Para Freddy un traje con sombrero de copa<p>

Para golden lo mismo (pero el traje era amarillo)

Para bonnie un traje morado con corbatín rojo

Para chica un vestido amarillo con el babero " hora de comer"

* * *

><p>Y para foxy...<p>

-¡ ni loco me pongo esta mierda!

Eran sus tipicos pantalones, una camisa semi abierta ,su parche y unas botas. Freddy encontró una nota: "los hicimos más adorables para el publico actual"

El conejo se rió sarcástico.

-si claro, ¿que ahora tengamos pene nos hace ver más "adorables"?

-¡BONNIE!

Chica sonrojada le dio un puñetazo, mientras se iba al baño de mujeres a vestirse. Pronto todos estuvieron vestidos, excepto el zorro que se fue a la cueva pirata , mirando su ropa.

-vah...esto es fatal...¡ahora no podré morder cabezas!

A pesar del cambio, el seguía "fuera de servicio"...

Después de comprobar que todo funcionaba bien (y de comprobar de que su mirada sicopática seguía) , se miro bien...el notaba que mike no lograba decidirse entre el y el conejote(a pesar de que el siempre decía que no le gustaba ninguno de los dos), tal vez con este cuerpo...

-ya veras lo que te va a tocar mikey.

Sonriendo lascivamente comenzó a vestirse, contando las horas para que finalmente fuera lunes.

* * *

><p>Mientras que en el baño de hombres.<p>

-no me veo tan mal.

Bonnie se miraba por todos lados, luego de comprobar que todo funcionara (incluyendo la mirada sicopática)

-tendré que encontrar un nuevo modo de acabar con los guardias, pero no esta nada mal.

El notaba que mike no lograba decidirse entre el y el zorro (a pesar de que el siempre decía que no le gustaba ninguno de los dos), tal vez con este cuerpo...

-prepárate mikey, te esta esperando una enorme sorpresa.

Por un problema en el comercial, al presentación oficial se demoro un par de semanas.

* * *

><p>Luego de algunos guardias de reemplazo fueran "desaparecidos", gracias a que descubrieron que podían regresar a su antigua forma a gusto. El día finalmente llego.<p>

-¡Presentando la nueva pizza vegetariana , los nuevos y actualizados... !

La cortina que los cubría bajo ante miles de flashes!

-¡ Animatronics de Freddy´s pizza!, ¡UN APLAUZOOOO!

Los niños daban grititos de emoción, de verdad los muñecos se veían tiernos...

Las madres cuchicheaban entre ellas...

-¡que adorables se ven!

-¡si, ya no se ven como en aquel juego horrible que el párroco de mi iglesia censuro!

-¡awwww..hasta el zorro!

Una niña fue corriendo directo a foxy.

-mami...mami, ¡quiero jugar con el zorrito!

El guardia de día tímidamente se acercó a la niña

-no deberías acercarte...

-¡tu no eres mi mami!, ¡no te tengo que hacer caso!

La mocosa de 4 le saco la lengua. El guardia de día tímidamente se acercó a la madre.

-señora dígale a la niña que no puede subir .

La mujer lo miro molesta.

-si quiere jugar con el estupido zorro, déjenla jugar con el zorro.

Foxy sintió un hormigueo en las encías, mientras mantenía la pose inmóvil, sentía ganas de morder ...el no podía dejar de pensar.

_-"oh rayos aquí viene!..."que no venga".."que no venga o no respondo"_

Más se acercaba la niña más lo sentía, sin saber que hacer lanzo una mirada de auxilio (que los padres apenas percibieron) a la banda que tocaba la misma canción cursi desde los años 80.

-¡zorrito!

-"_aléjate ,no se por cuanto más podré resistir."_

-je je je...que sonrisa tan tonta tiene.

_-"¡aléjate niña!...¡ayuda!"_

Lamentablemente lo único que ellos podían hacer era seguir con el show y rezar para que la niña no sobrepasara la cortina morada que cubría la cueva pirata

Mike, (quien había sido invitado a la inauguración), alejo con cuidado a la niña y con ternura le dijo..

-el zorrito esta algo ocupado, ¿por que no vas a ver a la banda de animalitos con tu mami?

-SIIIII.

La risueña niñita fue dando saltitos hasta su madre, quien estaba más interesada en su celular que en su hija.

Mili (quien también fue invitada) le susurro a mike.

-buena atrapada, le salvaste el pellejo.

Dijo apuntando al despreocupado guardia de día.

-yep y como no se imagina.

Mili riendo fue a tomar una rebanada de pastel extra antes de irse a su ciudad. Pero primero le susurro algo al guardia diurno, lo que fuera fue suficiente para hacerlo reaccionar y que estuviera más alerta.

El viejo Fazzbear sonreía, la banda toco su canción con sonido de punta, el zorro seguía fuera de servicio y el otro bueno...haciendo algún poema de rocas por ahí.

Todos estaban felices, excepto Mike...el tubo que ir a lavarse la cara en el baño de empleados. La extraña sensación que antes sentía por ambos animatronic ahora era más fuerte, pero foxy se veía, se veía...

-¡mierda!

Era todo un degenerado, esto no podía seguir...mañana después de su turno, renunciaría. No lo quería admitir pero ¡el también quería jugar con el zorrito!


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11

Como siempre se despertaba con un mareo, siempre después de drogarse se despertaba mareado y pintado de morado de pies a cabeza incluyendo "partes nobles".

-whoa...¡que buena estaba!

¿como diablos conseguía la pintura o a alguien que lo pintara?, era algo que le importaba en lo más mínimo. Siempre que se despertaba tenia algo salpicado encima, eso siempre le pasaba...estar salpicado con algo en la mañana, era normal...

-¡oh dios!

¡PERO NO CON SANGRE! para aumentar su horror, no estaba herido por lo que la sangre que traía encima no era suya.

-a ver...a ver...a ver...piensa tobi...piensa.

Lo ultimo que recordaba era que usando los beneficios de ser nieto del que técnicamente es dueño de la ciudad, se probo un disfraz de oso donde trabajaba. Luego lagunas mentales, niños, niños gritando, sangre, por todos lados...

-no es verdad...es un sueño, un puto sueño.

Sin importar cuanto se peñiscara no lograba despertar de aquella pesadilla, desesperado llamo al Sr. Fazzbear de ese entonces (su abuelo) quien respondió de mala gana.

-¿en que problema te metiste esta vez Tobías Lucifer?

Temblando, aguantándose las ganas de vomitar...

-creo que asesine a alguien.

-si se trata de una broma...

-¡por la misma mierda viejo!...¿no escuchaste?...¡MATE A ALGUIEN!...shif...debo entregarme.

-no digas estupideces...ahora cuéntamelo todo, desde el principio.

El viejo en silencio, escucho la historia de su lloroso descendiente.

-yo me encargo.

-pero yo...

El viejo corto la llamada, dejando al joven temblando de pánico en aquel cuarto de hotel 5 estrellas...

Los días siguientes 5 niños fueron encontrados muertos dentro de trajes animatronics, una mujer , la madre de uno de los niños no lo soporto, suicidándose al poco tiempo.

Tobías trato de entregarse, sin éxito...nadie, ni la policía quería meterse con su abuelo..el viejo controlaba todo hasta los medios, por lo que su nombre jamás apareció. Después de la mordida del 87 supo que aquellos niños seguían "vivos", en realidad había escuchado historias pero con eso lo confirmo.

* * *

><p>Su abuelo con hielo en vez de sangre aprovecho de comprar barato el negocio, no alcanzo a disfrutarlo por un ataque cardiaco por lo que Tobías heredo todo.<p>

Lo primero que hizo fue contratar a una vidente, ella le dijo...

-la marioneta es la madre...la marioneta les dio el regalo de la vida.

-¿están vivos?...¿como?

-dentro de los muñecos...hasta que el hombre púrpura...el guardia que los mato... se vengen de el.

Estas ultimas palabras lo persiguieron durante años, cerro el local por miedo a la horrible venganza.

Aunque lo abrió de vez en cuando para celebrar los cumpleaños del hijo de los amigos de su esposa, el lugar siempre le dio escalofríos.

Este extraño niño a quien parecía asustar los muñecos, seguía pidiendo que celebraran sus cumpleaños ahí...

¿será de esas personas adictas a la adrenalina o esas personas miedosas que no pueden dejar de mirar?. Como sea , ya llegaría el día en que volviera a ver esos ojos semi fríos...Sin que aquellos ojos se acordaran de el...

Cuando Tobías se logro rehabilitar, juro que encontraría el modo de darles paz tanto a ellos como a los otros, sin tener que sacrificarse el mismo claro esta. El se responsabilizaría de todos, de ahora en adelante pensaría en los demás antes de si mismo...

-no seré como mi abuelo, ¡juro que jamás volveré a pensar en dinero!

* * *

><p>Años después...<p>

-¡Adoro el dinero!

El Sr. Tobías Fazzbear no dejaba de frotarse las manos de felicidad, los medios parecían adorar a la nueva banda de animatronics. ¡Sentía llover dinero del cielo.!

-¿señor?

Su asistente de origen asiático se acerco a el, susurrándole discretamente.

-las negociaciones con Scott Cawthon han dado frutos, va a haber un Five Nights at Freddy´s 3.

Por un lado gana con los padres que venían por las nuevas apariencias adorables de los 5 ,a celebrar cumpleaños infantiles.

Por otro lado gana con lo tétrico de los juegos. Claro que de vez en cuando deberán regresar a su forma antigua para uno que otro cumpleaños, para mantener el interés pero no era nada de que preocuparse.

-bien y ya...

-el Studio ya me informo que tendrán pronto la serie...los productos relacionados tanto con la vieja como con la nueva apariencia ya están en Internet y ya iniciamos las negociaciones para los productos del tercer videojuego.

¡No tenia por donde perder!

-excelente.

Todo por primera vez en mucho tiempo le a salido bien, estaba seguro que todo esto se debía a 3 personas: 1 el creador del videojuego, 2- el que se le ocurrió la idea de actualizar a los animatronics y la 3 pero no menos importante...

-discúlpeme Sr. Wu...pero tengo que ir a saludar a alguien.

Viendo a la tercera persona salir del baño de empleados, el era el único que no parecía feliz.

-¿por que la cara larga hijo?, ¡hoy es un día magnifico!...¡al fin salio el sol para nosotros!

-para usted...para mi sigue nublado y a punto de ponerse peor.

* * *

><p>La actitud melancólica del chico le daba mala espina, sin delicadeza lo condujo a la oficina del gerente para poder hablar a solas.<p>

-Estaremos solos por un buen rato...mande al tipo a comprarme sushi al otro lado de la ciudad.

-ok.

El viejo se sentó en el asiento del gerente, buscando su pipa entre los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

-¿se trata de dinero?

Mike apenas se inmuto, para este tipo todo era dinero.

-nop...no es eso...

-si es eso, lo podemos arreglar...¿que tal un aumento de 0,1%?, mmmmmmm.

Este viejo, le dijo que no era la plata y sigue con el tema...Y aunque así fuera, el castaño era todo lo que tu quisieras pero no era idiota, .¡ Fazzbear puede meterse su 0,1% en donde mejor le quepa.!

-¿0,2% quizás?

-¡que no se trata de dinero!

-¡0,3% y es mi ultima oferta!

La irritación de Mike, se estaba disparando por las nubes.

-ARGGGGGGGGGG...¡RENUNCIO!

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEE?!

El dueño de la pizzería temblando ,saco unas pastillas de nitroglicerina que se tomo con un embase metálico de wishky que siempre traía consigo.

-¿se siente bien?

El castaño se sentía terrible al ver a ese tipo sufrir ,nunca fue su intención, mientras el viejo respirando profundo le dio una mirada de ira.

-¡¿crees que me siento bien?!...¡en el nombre del que invento la pizza, no vuelvas a decir tal estupidez!

El restaurantero una vez repuesto, dejo el envase de las píldoras entre ellos, sobre el escritorio.

-Mire Sr. Schmidt yo no soy eterno, como ya habrá notado por mi edad es más probable que teng pies en la tumba.

-señor...

-déjeme terminar, luego continué.

El tipo se veía tan serio que no lo quiso interrumpir.

-el único hijo que tuve ya descansa en paz, mi nieto con su empresa de moda no tiene interés en mis asuntos y el sr. Wu...lo más seguro es que termine vendiendo el terreno para hacer un estacionamiento.

El saco de su billetera ,una foto, de cuando era joven junto a su esposa, su secretaria , Jeremy Fitzgerald y Fritz Smith...con el restaurante de fondo, se veían felices.

-ahhh juventud...cuando mi abuelo murió y yo herede todo esto, pensé que mis amigos estarían conmigo ayudándome a dirigir el restaurante que ambos amábamos, me equivoqué.

Guardo la foto de donde la saco, volviendo a poner su atención en la persona enfrente de el.

-Usted es la primera persona en años que además de mi mismo, ama este local...

El viejo le tomo ambas manos llorando, el joven se sentía tan emocionado hasta que se dio cuenta...¡eran dulces!, ¡LAS PILDORAS ERAN DULCES!

-¡VIEJO DE MIERDA!

-JA JA, ¡DE VERDAD SE LA CREYO!...pasando a lo importante 0,4% , ¡y esta si es mi verdadera y ultima oferta!

Con la sangre hirviendo dentro de el, el guardia nocturno salio dando un puertazo .El viejo con tono musical, le dirigió unas ultimas palabras..

-recuerde que el contrato vence mañanaaaaaa...tendrá que pasar una noche màsssss.

Dando una pequeña ricita, comenzó a fumar su pipa tornándose serio.

-ojala no cumpla con lo que dijo...(creando aros de humo)...¿donde consigo a otro guardia que estos dementes no quieran matar e igual de barato?

-tranquilo Señor.

Golden Freddy apareció sentado encima del escritorio, el viejo continuo fumando como si el echo de que un chico rubio sin ojos apareciera de repente, sentado sobre el escritorio fuera lo más natural del universo.

-el no se ira, estoy seguro...tan seguro como que le enseñe a chica a hacer pizza.

-¿como lo sabes?

El oso tomo un trago del wishky del viejo...Se notaba que sus mentes si habían crecido con el tiempo...

-solo lo se...ya vera, pasando otro tema...¿cuando podré leer mis poemas en un cumpleaños?

-cuando las piedras sepan sumar.

-mmmmmmmm...eso me de una excelente idea para un poema nuevo,¡gracias jefe!

Sacando una hojas del escritorio, el oso dorado se esfumo.

-gracias al cielo que enloquecí hace años, cuerdo no hubiera durado ni un día en este lugar.

Mentalmente se dijo: "gracias al cielo que estos locos dejaron de tratar de matarme" , luego dejo su pipa para sacar un afiche de la heladería , mirándolo llamo a la Osa dorada (quien en su vida anterior fue su secretaria), ambos tenían trabajo que hacer...

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en otro lugar.<p>

-argggg...inútiles.

Desde las sombras los dueños de Chuck E. Cheese's hablaban con alguien sentado dándoles la espalda, en una lujosa silla ejecutiva. Este tipo con una mueca de desagrado, miraba las noticias de los nuevos animatronics de Freddy´s,, por una tv pantalla plana.

-pe...pero...logramos abrir más locales, ya tenemos en Sudamérica...

-¡¿a quien mierda le importa Sudamérica?!

Dándose la vuelta el original Chuck E. Cheese (maltratado por el tiempo )con un puro en la boca, acariciando un gato al puro estilo villano bond, los miro irritado.

-ustedes no me respetan.

-pero Don Chuck...lo respetamos.

-no no...ustedes no me respetan.

Al puro estilo de Don Corleone continuo...

-si fuera así...ese restaurantejo ya seria un estacionamiento lleno de baños portátiles.

-pero...es un pueblito mediocr...

La mirada sicopática del ratón animatronic, lo dejo helado.

-Los recogí de la calle ,les di educación , les deje hacer sus respectivos restaurantes e incluso los deje juntarse para crear este imperio...¿y todo para que?

El dejando el gato de lado, comenzó a pasearse por la habitación...

-todo lo que tenían que hacer era contratar a alguien, derramar la mayor sangre posible...lo más gore que pudieran, echarle la culpa a cualquier vago y comprar el lugar barato...lo más sencillo del mundo...¡pero no!.

Dio una larga chupada a su habano cubano premiun.

-¡tenían que arruinarlo!, ¡como siempre lo arruinan todo!...¡monos sin cerebro!...les dije claramente..¡no toquen al nieto de mi socio!.. estoy atrapado en una guerra inútil que me a costado miles...¡POR SU CULPA!

-pe...glup... no sabíamos quien era el muchacho...si lo hubiéramos sabido...

-¡paso hace años supérelo , ya no importa! , además...! ¡era un tipo que se pintaba de morado estando drogado!...¿como podíamos saber que...

El ratón saco una pistola y le apunto a la cabeza disparándole, los otros quedaron en shock mientras que con un gesto ordenaba a unos animatronics junto a unos empleados humanos que se desasieran del cuerpo y limpiaran los sesos esparcidos por la pared.

-¡no termine atrapado en este cuerpo de porquería, solo para que ustedes lo arruinen!...¡ya se los he dicho antes!...¡no me importa quien sea!

Golpeo fuertemente con uno de sus puños el escritorio.

-¡ODIO A LA COMPETENCIA Y ODIO QUE ME DESOVESDESCAN!...¡SI HUBIERA QUERIDO A ESE IDIOTA MORADO MUERTO LO HUBIERA MATADO YO MISMO!.

De improviso aparicio en medio de la oficina, Tobías Fazzbear con la ayuda de Golden Frida.

-gracias preciosa, yo me encargo desde aquí...hola Chuckie, necesito hablar contigo.

-mmm...que sea rápido, el inspector Maigret comienza en 5 min...y si me lo pierdo, ¡aquí va a llover sangre!

La Osa desapareció, el ratón con un movimiento de cabeza indico a los demás humanos que los dejaran solos.

-Hace años que no te veía...me alegra verte..¿como esta tu abuelo?

-tan muerto y podrido como siempre lo a estado...,¿como esta tu cuerpo humano?

-pudriéndose por allí...¿como esta tu secretaria?

Fazzbear sintió ganas de destripar, sin embargo mantuvo la calma...

-¡genial!...desde que la ahorcaste en mi gelateria , gracias por preguntar.

Chuck saco dos vasos de su escritorio, sirviendo coñac.

-Espero que no sigas molesto por haberte tratado de culpar en un 5 homicidio, matar a tu hijo y cada persona cercana a ti que pude atrapar...era solo negocios, nada personal.

Fazzbear para sus adentros agradecía que su hijo descansara y no estuviera dentro de un animatronic. El viejo despreocupado, tomo uno de los vasos.

-OH no te preocupes...las pesadillas gore son menos molestas, desde que te mate a hachazos en la cocina de aquí...(sorbo)...estoy sin resentimientos.

-lo mismo digo...odiaría estar molesto con el nieto del tipo con que hice tantos negocios, en el pasado.

Ambos bebieron sus respectivos vasos al seco.

- Cheese, no entrare en detalles de todo lo que nos hemos hecho en estos años...pero comprendes tan bien como yo que con la animación en 3D en los escenarios, estamos perdiendo terreno.

-lo mismo digo mi amigo, lo mismo digo.

Fumando cada uno un habano, continuaron su charla.

-con esta guerra entre nosotros, solo lograremos destruirnos...a menos...

-¿a menos?

-aliémoslos...yo no me meto en tus negocios y tu no te metes en los míos.

-¿a cambio de que?...¿me darías la tecnología que usas?.mmmmm.

-¿me darías tu receta de salsa secreta?.

Ambos se miraron serios, con un aire tan tenso que se podía cortar con cuchillo.

-mi ratonesco amigo. Si queremos sobrevivir...

El viejo le estiro la mano, el ratón se negó. Golden Frida se llevo al viejo de ahí... A una distancia segura, el tipo apretó un detonador. Lo ultimo que hizo Chuck en su vida animatronica, fue ordenar la "desaparición "de Fazzbear.

* * *

><p>Al ver el fuego a lo lejos, el viejo sonrió.<p>

-debiste aceptar mi oferta...vamos preciosa, tengo un negocio competidor que comprar.

La Osa sonriendo le dio un besito en la mejilla , tomo al hombre en brazos y desapareció. La compra aparecería en los periódicos a primera hora.

(Scott Cawthon es el creador del juego en la vida real y por lo que e visto en Internet saldrá pronto la tercera parte)


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12

En la noche

Mike no comprendía nada, de algún modo estaba en un bellísimo jardín durante un día calido de sol.

-Bellísimo, ¿no te parece?

Detrás de el estaba un hombre recostado sobre un árbol, con un sombrero baquero cubriéndole el rostro, mientras masticaba una espiga de maíz.

- por cierto ..me llamo Jeremy ...Fitzgerald, puedes llamarme jere.

-¿como llegue aquí?

-te quedaste dormido sobre tu escritorio.

Acaso..acaso ¿esta muerto?...como si el tipo del sombrero pudiera leerle le mente..

-relax, sigues entre los vivos...pero si los animatronic llegan a pensar que si moriste, tal vez realmente mueras cuando traten revivirte...

El tipo sonrió tetricamente.

-...dentro de un traje...whoa ja ja ja.

-¡MIERDA!

El tipo se rió de buena gana, levantando su sombrero...lo suficiente para que el castaño viera su rostro, era un tipo como de su edad, de cabello rojo , ojos azul y gafas estilo nerd.

-¡era broma!...no son tan estupidos, de seguro alguno te despertara o te dejara alguna manta encima de los hombros...después de todo, les agradas...eso espero.

¿Por que todas las personas que conocía últimamente o estaban locas o eran sicópatas?

-¿no deberías verte más viejo?...según se mili es tu hijastra y se ve muuuuuuucho mayor.

-vah...¿importa?, aquí puedo tener la edad que yo quiera.

Jeremy le hizo unos gestos para que se sentara a su lado, Mike dudo por un minuto, podía ser una trampa para matarlo o también para hacerle "algo más" ...quitándose la idea absurda de la cabeza se dio cuenta de algo, ¡ERA UN SUEÑO!

En los sueños no podía pasarle nada malo además lo único que pasaría era que tal vez gritara, al despertarse (si esto llegara a trasformarse en pesadilla)

-¿sabes? hace tiempo que quería hablarte, eres el único que esos monstruos no han matado...todavía. JA JA JA JA.

-he si claro, "ja ja ja"..graciosísimo.

¡¿cuando iba a despertar?! Normalmente no solía soñar con tipos locos con asentó sureño...En sus sueños normales, el esta rodeado de gente echa de chocolate en una ciudad de cacao.

-no te sulfures mikey , es mi nuevo sentido del humor...creo que me relaje un poco cuando la tipa loca me destripo.

No pudo evitar separarse unos centímetros de el , sueño y todo, pero este tipo estaba loco.

-Tu y yo nos parecemos.

-no lo creo.

-yep o por lo menos lo éramos...yo era muy parecido a ti, antes de entrar a trabajar en Freddy´s.

Se quito la espiga de la boca un minuto, mirándolo confundido.

-¿como lograste no obsesionarte?... tu has pasado prácticamente una eternidad y sigues cuerdo ...yo tan solo pase 4 noches y me volví loco tratando de que la gente me creyera...perdí todo por eso, mi esposa, mi hijastra, mi mente, mi...mi vida.

El castaño lo pensó un momento, realmente el tampoco sabia ¿como logro conservar la cordura, a pesar de todo?...o por lo menos una parte de ella. Levantando los hombros le contesto...

-no lo se...suerte, creo.

Las nubes comenzaron a pasar lentamente junto a una suave brisa que traía el olor de las dulces flores primaverales, provenientes de algún lugar muy lejano.

-tienes que decidir.

El oji azul miro al otro oji azul confundido, ¿de que estaba hablando?,¿ que debía decidir?

-No se ¿como mantuviste su cordura?, pero tienes que mantenerla..debes elegir.

Jeremy colocando su sombrero sobre su regazo, lo miro serio.

-feh, tu sabes de que hablo...lo sabes perfectamente.

Mike miro el pasto, sacando un poco con la mano.

-les he dicho un millón de veces que no los amo, se los he dicho más de lo que puedo recordar...(suspiro)...sinceramente ya no se ¿que hacer?

-podrías...mmmmmmmm.

-¿que pasa?

Fitzgerald cerro los ojos por un largo rato, dejando que el viento juegue con su largo cabello rizado mientras afirmaba su sombrero con ambas manos, para que no se le volara.

-Feh, creo que ellos ya lo resolvieron.

-¿de verdad?

El castaño sonrió de oreja a oreja, ¡al fin!, al parecer el problema se termino solucionando solo.

-yep...tomaron sus antiguas formas, se sacaron la mugre...ahora...mmmmm...volvieron a su forma humana ... mientras que en la cocina los osos discuten , Freddy se siente atraído por...mmmm...chica consuela al perdedor...mmmmm...lo beso...si lo beso...

Oh valla estos tipos eran más rápidos de lo que pensaba.

-mmm...la rechazo...quedaron como amigos...ahora..mmmm...freddy consuela al perdedor...

Mike se quedo sin palabras, ¿en que momento exacto paso todo eso?...¡momento!, ¿no se supone que los osos son novios?

-mmmmmm...ahora...reconciliación...o no...

Todo ocurría tan rápido, demasiado para el castaño ¿o el era demasiado anticuado para sus cosas o estos tipos cambiaban de pareja como quien se cambia de polera?

-...creo que a ti te toca al ganador.

-¡escúchame bien yo no soy el trofeo de nadie!

El pelirrojo abriendo los ojos, lo miro algo divertido...

-creo que no tienes opción mikey.

Le guiño un ojo mientras el sueño, comenzaba a volverse borroso.

-nos vemos luego, suerte.

* * *

><p>El castaño se despertó con un sobresalto, ¿era una visión o tan solo un sueño tonto?, Secándose la transpiración de la frente con la manga de su camisa, se dispuso a ver la tablet.<p>

-¡rayos!

En el backstage Freddy excitadísimo llegaba asaltar sobre bonnie, se notaba que el más pequeño no estaba acostumbrado a tanto movimiento.

-esto de reconciliación no tiene nada.

No era degenerado ni nada por lo que pronto cambio de pantalla, en el escenario Golden Freddy lloraba entre los brazos de chica. A mike le rompía el corazón verlo así.

-oh ¡pobre golden!...¿que rayos?

Como si se tratara de una telenovela muda, apareció Freddy se veía...¿triste?

Golden le dio un derechazo, por sus labios se podía leer un "hijo de puta".

Chica trato de intervenir siendo empujada por el líder de su banda, este agarro al oso dorado por los hombros, poniendo atención leyó en sus labios algo así como "lo siento no quería que tu..."

El oso dorado trato de teletrasportarce sin éxito, lo tenia tan bien agarrado , el oso café termino dándole un beso...

-¿que?

El mismo ¿que? se podía leer en los labios de goldie, Freddy hablo tan rápido que lo que apenas pudo leer fue..."malentendiste todo..."

-¿que carajo?...mi lectura de labios debe estar mal.

El castaño no entendía ni J, pronto el oso dorado llorando coloco su cabeza en el pecho del otro oso , luego lo beso...

A ver, a ver , a ver...¿primero le dice que se siente atraído por otro, luego coje a bonnie como si no existiera un mañana y ahora va con golden para decirle que lo malentendido todo?

¡EL UNIVERSO ENLOQUECIO MIENTRAS DORMIA O TAN SOLO EL ES EL LOCO!

-¡¿QUE?!

Bonnie apareció, chica se alejo dejando que el oso dorado y el conejo morado besaran al oso café...La pollita amarilla regreso con una silla , también con una computadora para observar mejor el espectáculo.

* * *

><p>-¡me rindo!<p>

Sin saber ¿que pensar?, tiro su tablet al piso...dando un salto desesperado para atajarlo a tiempo.

-uf...por poco.

Esa cosa valía muuuuuuuuuuucho más que su pellejo, con su mala suerte terminaría pagando aquel aparato para un trillón de año luz más.

Este lugar era todo menos "inocente", durante la noche, regresando a su asiento, apenas comenzaba a ordenar sus ideas...

-hola mikey...

¡tenia que aparecer el zorro!, tenia mil cosas en la cabeza, mil problemas que solucionar ¡y llega un problema más!...hoy no es su noche.

-no estoy de humor.

Con mirada fría cerro ambas puertas, para lo que tuviera en la cabeza ese pelirrojo, hoy no.

-oh rayos.

En lugar de tener la mirada salvaje que esperaba, en el ventanal se veía a un chico pelirrojo con las orejas caídas con mirada de perrito castigado, ¡parecía un cachorrito pidiendo que le abrieran la puerta! , ¿como un zorro pirata asesino podía verse tan tierno?

-owwwwww...basta...(se cacheteo a si mismo)...hoy no.

El castaño cerro los ojos cruzándose de brazos, pero no pudo evitar abrir un ojo...¡se veía más tierno! , ¡ahora en su forma antigua, parecía un cachorrito pidiendo que le abrieran la puerta durante una fuerte nevada!

Apenas se abrió la puerta regreso a la forma humanizada, la ternura se acabo de golpe pasando a la mirada salvaje...con un salto logro tener sus labios pegados a los de su amor.

-¡farsante!

-vah...un zorro puede ser sexy y tierno...(le guiño un ojo)...¿no crees?

Comenzó a devorarlo a besos, cada vez más intensos, cuando comenzó a sentir que el pirata se disponía a poner su lengua dentro de su boca...

-¡NO!

Foxy si hubiera querido perfectamente hubiera seguido sin oposición, pero ese NO era tan seguro que lo detuvo.

-¡no caeré en tu juego!

El zorro se rasco la cabeza con su garfio mientras levantaba una ceja, confundido.

-¿de que estas hablando?

-¡no te hagas!...¡¿he visto TODO lo que ustedes hacen?!

Después de la larga explicación foxy se sintió ofendido, ellos podían se sicópatas, ¡pero degenerados NO!

-¡Escúchame bien por que no pienso repetir nada!...1-después de nuestra pelea, bonnie se dio cuenta que solo era una calentura, lo que tenia contigo, no amor...a diferencia de mi.

Mike lo miro crédulo...

-claaaaaaro que si.

-y 2...

* * *

><p>Flash back<p>

Foxy escondido en su cueva miraba todo lo ocurrido.

-malentendiste todo...no quería dejarte, te amo...te amo con el alma.

El rubio no le creía nada ¡los había visto!...además de los videos que le mostró chica de la cantidad impresionante de gente que ama la pareja de Freddy x bonnie. Pero el oso pardo no tenia ni sonrisa ni mirada burlona, se veía ¿sincero?

-pero también amo a Bonnie...he tratado de elegir entre ustedes y no puedo..los amo a los dos por igual...y...y...yo me preguntaba si estarías dispuesto...aaa...

-¿un trío?

El líder de la banda se rasco la cabeza, algo complicado.

-bueno...siiii.

-¡oh mi osito de peluche!

Golden lloro entre sus brazos, freddy sin comprender nada lo dejo desahogarse. Luego el oso dorado le dio un beso.

-¿no estas enojado?

Aun con lagrimas en los ojos, sonriendo dulcemente el oso sin ojos le contesto.

-¿enojado?...¡estoy radiante!...¡hace meses que he querido pedirte eso y no he sabido como!...yo...a mi me pasa lo mismo.

Bonnie tímidamente apareció...

-¿y...como salio todo?

En respuesta recibió un beso de cada oso, el conejo sonrió feliz. Los 3 se dieron un abrazo grupal, lo siguiente fue que el conejo y el oso dorado comenzaron a besar al oso mayor...

Volviendo del Flash Back

* * *

><p>-aja...¿y que hay de Chica?<p>

-pusss...ella chatea con Toy Freddy desde hace meses...no te preocupes por toy bonnie, mantiene una relación de padres con TF y chatea con una tal Frida...chateaba antes con una tal golden Frida, pero no resulto...al parecer la osa no estaba dispuesta a dejar a su novio y bla, bla, bla...

¿Por que siempre Mike era el ultimo en enterarse de estas cosas?, es definitivo tiene que salir más de la oficina o comenzar a chatear más seguido.

MMM...mejor sale de la oficina de vez en cuando, era más barato.

-¿y la computadora?.

- escribe...ejem escribía, ahora chatea o busca recetas...creo...

¿era una broma, la verdad o la peor excusa de la historia? Sinceramente no imaginaba a ese tipa siendo capas de interesarse en algo que no sea pizza. Eso lo pensó y eso fue lo le dijo a foxy, este le contestó...

-¡enserio!, desde que descubrió un sitio...ejem...no recuerdo el nombre...pero se que desde que lo descubrió a comenzado a escribir cosas... aunque no lo creas, ella fue quien escribió la autobiografía del jefe.

Foxy se subió de hombros.

-¡en fin!...ella dice que "mirar" la inspira...

El zorro volvió a rascarse la cabeza con el garfio confundido.

-...aunque yo leí su ultimo escrito, cuando ella me lo mostró...y no tiene nada que ver con sexo...es la 2º autobiografía del jefe, ¡un asco!

Lamentablemente mike también los leyó...cuando compro ambas "autobiografías"...un montón de patrañas que muestran al viejo como un "angelito caído del cielo"

- sinceramente yo ya no me meto en ese asunto (ni quiero meterme)

La sola idea de que la dulce amante de las pizza tuviera un lado más atrevido era difícil de digerir, tal vez los locos que la encuentran "sexy" en Internet, tengan algo de razón.

-ahora...¿en que estábamos?

El zorro con una enorme sonrisa maliciosa , volvió a lo suyo...devorándolo a besos, trato de darle un beso francés, pero el castaño cerro la boca. Ohhhh si mike supiera que las dificultades "técnicas" lo excitaban aun más, no cerraría la mandíbula tan fuerte.

Al igual que la ultima vez, un pequeño mordisco en el labio inferior del señor S, fue la llave correcta para abrir aquel candado. Su lengua inicio una guerra por el dominio con la del guardia, una vez vencedor aprovecho de explorar cada centímetro de aquella boca.

Con su mano metálica fue directo a la entrepierna, dando un fuerte apretón.

-mmmmmmmmmm.

Siento el cuerpo del humano estremecerse con el contacto, dando un gemido ahogado por los besos. con la yema del dedo comenzó a acariciarlo en círculos cada vez más fuerte.

Ahora la cabeza de mike no solo daba vueltas junto con su corazón que latía rápido y el sonrojo en sus mejillas, también con cada caricia sentía una ola de placer , además sus pantalones comenzaban a sentirse muy apretados para su gusto.

Foxy con una cara salvaje, le mostró su garfio...con un rápido movimiento desgarro desde los pantalones hasta la camisa, dejando intactos sus calzoncillos . Si mike pudiera pensar bien, se horrorizaría por tener que comprar un uniforme nuevo.

-dime una cosa, mi preciado botin...

Le susurró pasándole lentamente su garfio por su piel suave hasta su ultima prenda, mientras le daba una lamida junto a un mordisco a la oreja de Schmidt que lo hizo estremecerse.

-¿quieres que siga?


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13

-¿quieres que siga?

El castaño no era una de esas doncellas japonesas que aparecen a veces tanto en el anime como en el manga, pero este tipo iba un poquito rápido para su gusto.

-no

Mike no se sentía muy cómodo con la situación, era difícil acostumbrarse a esta nueva sensación de ardor, que sentía al tener al zorro tan cerca.

-¿no?, ¿dijiste no?

Foxy podía notar la duda en su voz, aunque el delicado guardia intentara sonar más seguro sobre su decisión.

-No.

En vez de parar el zorro susurro un "AR" comenzando a mordisquearle el cuello, esos colmillos afilados le daban una mezcla de placer/miedo.

-t...glup...te dije que no.

Pero el seguía mordisqueando y lamiendo sin cuidado, la respiración del castaño comenzó a agitarse mientras bajaba hasta sus pezones, los cuales mordió sin compasión hasta casi hacerlos sangrar.

-fo...xy...mmmmmmmm.

Al sentir esa lengua bajando por su abdomen, le costaba pensar en el como en una maquina.

Era como estar atrapado en una película de terror, solo que en vez de tratar de matarlo, el monstruo de la película la trasformo de golpe en XXX.

¡este tipo había matado!, ¡este tipo trato de matarlo!, tenia...debía recordarlo siempre, pero esas ideas dejaron su mente apenas sintió aquella lengua pasar por entrepierna con el calzoncillo aun puesto.

Al ver la cara del guardia conteniendo el gemido, foxy sonrió...no importaba lo que pasara esta noche iba a ser suyo. Le dio una segunda lamida, ya que quería jugar con el un poco antes.

Mirando de arriba a abajo acarició su delicada/suave piel con su garfio, era tan tersa y delicada como la de un ángel puro o una princesa virginal...tal como lo había soñado, tantas veces. Con la tenue luz de la oficina esos ojos azules parecían diamantes y la piel traspirada adquiría un tono un poco brillante.

-¿quieres que siga?

Sonriendo picaramente espero la respuesta, pero aquella no provino de quien esperaba.

-¡si sigue!...¡sigue!

Con una sensación de vergüenza/sorpresa vio a Chica quien los espiaba desde la puerta abierta.

-jodete chica.

Incomodo por la interrupción cerro la puerta, para que su magia se de el necesitaba privacidad.

-¿en que estábamos?

Mike recuperándose un poco del efecto de las lamidas, le contesto.

-¿sabes que debe quedar 25% de energía?

-¿como?

Foxy tomo la tablet dándose cuenta que así era, no quería que las puertas se abrieran de golpe cuando estuviera en lo mejor.

El oji azul lo miro pensando que la fiesta se acabo, trato de levantarse pero el señor de ojos ámbar lo detuvo.

-¿a donde crees que vas princesa?

¡¿PRINCESA?! , este seudo pirata de cuarta se estaba pasando de la ralla.

-argggggggg...¡jodete foxy!

-JA JA JA...¡no te lo tomes tan a pecho!, solo creí que ahora que tengo "novia" debía decirle algunos halagos.

¡¿NOVIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?!...toda la sangre en las venas del castaño ardieron de rabia.

-¡¿NO SOY UNA PUTA PRINCESA?!...¡ADEMÀS YO NO SOY NADA TUYO!...¡Y YO...

Pero al ver...Esa mirada salvaje, tragando saliva no tenia claro ¿lo iba a matar o le iba a hacer el amor?...Cuando se quito la camisa se dio cuenta que las series japonesas en que alguien siente que le va a salir sangre por la nariz por excitación, es cierto...

-relájate princesita, no pasara nada que tu no quieras.

El guardia tuvo que cubrirse la cara con la mano para evitarlo...cuando noto "algo muy notorio" en los pantalones del pelirrojo de sonrisa maliciosa, sintió que la sangre le volvería a salir. Viéndose obligado a taparse la cara por segunda vez.

-no te hagas...no me digas ahora que no te gusto.

Esos labios volvieron a la suyo con algo nuevo...le abrió las piernas , luego le rompió la ropa interior, se quito su pantalón (sinceramente no tenia de idea ¿como lograba hacer todas esas cosas mientras lo devoraba a besos)...¡ y el muy maldito comenzó a restregarse contra el!

Cada vez más fuerte, más rápido, sus gemidos fueron ahogados por los besos hasta que paro de besarlo para concentrarse en tan solo una cosa...

-AAA...AAAAAA...MMMMM...OOOOWWW...AA.

Mike ya no podía contenerse , no podía parar de gemir a viva voz, era probable que se escuchara por todo el restaurante y le importaba un bledo.

-AAAA...MÀS...MÀS RAPID...AAAA.

Al ver la cara de placer del humano, el animatronic sentía que su pasión crecía...mike coloco una mano en un garfio para afirmarse, mientras que la mano metálica se afirmaba del respaldo de la silla de barbero, dejando surcos.

Cuando su mano comenzó a sangrar , la coloco en un costado de zorro ,afirmándose lo mejor posible en el apoya brazos., dejando el garfio libre para pasarlo por la pared.

Las luces comenzaron a parpadear, pronto la energía se acabaría... ¡al pelirrojo le importaba un cuerno!, su pasión estaba al limite, aunque el mundo se estuviera cayendo a pedazos ¡ese trasero seria suyo!

Sin previo avisó también sin delicadeza, lo volteo...penetrándolo con fuerza, envistiéndolo salvajemente sin compasión. Mike no pudo evitar dar un enorme grito, por lo violento de la envestida.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

El oji azul sintió un dolor horrible, nunca antes le había dolido tanto.

-¡PARA..AAAAAAA-...PARA POR FAVOR...AAAAAAAAAAA!

Era un dolor espantoso y par colmo de todo...¡EL ERA VIRGEN!

-¡DE...AAAAAA...DETEN...AAAAAA...DETENTE...ERES DEMASIADO...AAAA...GRANDE!

Pronto se dio cuenta que no debió decir eso, el zorro se excitó aun más aumentando las envestidas.. Mike no comprendía ¿como algo tan grande podía caber por ahí?

La luz se corto, a foxy no le importo, esta noche no se arruinaría por nada, apenas las puertas se abrieron no había ni rastro de Chica.

Aunque estaban sin electricidad, el siguió haciendo crujir aquella silla mientras el más pequeño con lagrimas en los ojos, se apoyaba en el respaldo.

El castaño se preguntaba, ¿le dice que lo ama y le hace pasar por un dolor tan tremendo?, eso no tenia sentido hasta que...

-AAAAA...AAAAAA

EL zorro sonrió mostrando todos su colmillos, al notar que comenzaba a disfrutarlo.

El guardia comenzaba a preguntarse si ¿el era masoquista o algo por el estilo?, por que de verdad comenzaba a disfrutarlo.

El bamboleó ya no era tan malo, las siguientes horas sintió algo indescriptible, no existía forma de explicarlo con palabras.

Foxy no gimió ni emitió sonido alguno durante todo el " ejercicio" , en silencio con una sonrisa con la boca abierta, coloco su garfio contra la pared más cercana ,dejando una enorme fisura, así siguió hasta que..

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Dando su grito característico finalmente termino. Al sentirlo correrse dentro de el...el único guardia sobreviviente dio un ultimo grito, equivalente en intensidad al del zorro.

Foxy agotado se apoyo contra el respaldo, ambos desnudos terminaron traspirando además con respiración agitada. apoyados juntos en el respaldo.

Mike agotado, traspirando y con el más alto aun dentro...miro la fisura hecha con el garfio en el pared, mientras se quitaba el sudor con la mano.

-¿tenias que rasgarla tanto?.

-vah, con un cartel se arregla todo.

El castaño lo miro con fingida molestia.

-puss...como el que debe pagar tus destrozos, no eres tu.

El pelirrojo le respondió con fingida sensación de ofensa, mientras el castaño le sacaba la lengua.

-quejote.

-conste, esto solo pasara una vez.

-hm, ya lo veremos.

El pelirrojo noto la mano sangrante, se notaba visiblemente preocupado.

-¿te duele?

El castaño la miro como algo sin importancia.

-es superficial, no te preocupes.

Foxy serio salio de la oficina, regresando unos minutos después con un botiquín. Abrió el botiquín luego, con delicadeza le tomo la mano pasándole un poco de yodo con un algodón, en la herida.

Mike hizo un gesto de incomodidad, esa cosa ardía como el demonio...quiso quejarse, pero al notar la cara de preocupación del pelirrojo se contuvo.

-no debiste hacerlo, no es grave.

-tenia que, quiero cuidarte.

Luego le vendo la mano , esas clases de primeros auxilios que su madre le obligo a tomar en el ultimo verano antes de ...ya saben que, si servían después de todo y el todos estos años pensando que eran una bazofia.

-¿están muy ajustadas?

-algo pero sobreviviré.

El le volvió a vendar la mano, se veía tan lindo que cuando acabo, recibió un beso en la frente de la persona que acababa de vendar.

Dando un enorme bostezo el pirata se acomodo cerca del hombro del humano, hacia años que no sentía tan cansado, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que gastaba toda su energía, de verdad.

Con gusto se hubiera quedado ahí como estaba tomando un siesta...después de todo eran "otros" la atracción principal y no el.

-YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

La maldita alarma del reloj rompió el encanto. Irritado busco su ropa.

-van a notar tu transpiración.

-me lavo rápido en el baño de hombres...lo he hecho antes.

El castaño levantando una ceja ante el comentario, miro a todos lados dándose cuenta...

-conchetu...mi ropa.

Su ropa estaba inservible, no podía salir desnudo del local junto con el hecho de que su auto seguía en el taller. ¡hoy no es su noche!...ejem...mañana.

La sola idea de tener que salir , caminar todo el trayecto hasta su casa cubierto de un gorrito de fiesta, le daba escalofríos...¡estaría en youtube en 5 min.! o en la cárcel por exhibicionismo.

Segurito el viejo en lugar de despedirlo, usaría el video para convertirlo en su esclavo , ¡turno doble! por la misma miseria.

-diablos.

Afirmándose la cabeza con ambas manos se dio cuenta de algo.¡Oh claro!, ¡olvido al guardia de día!...¿que le iba a decir?, ¿como se lo iba a explicar? , pensara que esta loco o es un depravado sexual.

-¡mi vida termino!

Ya se veía pasando el resto de su vida haciendo doble turno, lavando los baños, trapeando y lustrándole los zapatos a su jefe, incluso cambiando la arena de su gato...el no tenia, pero por joderle la vida, era capaz de comprar 15 e invitar gatos callejeros a su casa a usar una caja de arena comunitaria.

-ashh...¡asco!

Estaría de ese modo, ¡hasta que las ranas supieran sumar!

Aunque en este negocio, no le sorprendería encontrar a algún animatronic rana que supiera sumar o por lo menos que sepa que 2 +2=4.

-toma.

Mientras se pasaba toda una película trágica digna del Oscar en su cabeza, el pirata le paso unos pantalones y una camisa de guardia.

-calzoncillos no encontré, tendrás que conformarte con esto.

Mike recibió la ropa de foxy, quien ya tenia su traje completo puesto.

-¿de donde salio?

-¿de verdad quieres saber?

El ya había vivió lo suficiente en este "submundo" para hacerse una idea , con la cabeza le contesto que no. Ya sabia bastante sobre ¿como son las cosas por aquí de noche? para imaginárselo y con ello pero refiero a rellenar trajes con guardias , no lo "otro".

Aunque le quedaba un poco grande, servia para la emergencia, tomando su gorra (la única prenda junto a sus zapatos que aun servia) , se dio la vuelta para poder salir.

-¡hey!

El guardia sintió la mano metálica agarrándole el brazo.

-¿que quieres?, es tarde.

-¿y mi beso?

Sabia que en cualquier momento el guardia de día llegaría, no había tiempo para besos de despedida. Pero sabia que su brazo no se libraría hasta dárselo.

Pensó que con uno rápido no pasaría nada, colocando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello lo beso. El más alto intensifico un poco el beso abrazándolo con ternura.

-owwwwwwwwwww...¡que tiernos!

Chica apareció justo a tiempo para presenciar el ultimo show de la noche, ella dando una ricita se alejo.

-solo venia a avisarles que el otro guardia esta por llegar...nos vemos mike.

Todos fueron a sus lugares mientras el guardia se iba a casa.

Una vez en casa se recostó en el sillón mirando su vendaje. La retaguardia le dolía muchísimo, pronto tubo que sentarse en algo frió para que se le pasara.

Mientras se recostaba boca abajo en su cama, juro que no pasaría por todo eso de nuevo, era demasiado doloroso. (aunque por otro lado, se moría por más)

* * *

><p>En la noche.<p>

Después de saludar a todos se fue directo a la oficina (usando su uniforme nuevo comprado a cuotas) , por la tablet se veía a chica y golden conversando en la cocina , a Freddy y bonnie mirándose con cariño en la zona de muestra...

-hola mikey.

Una mano metálica le tapo la vista, al bajar el tablet se topo con un par de ojos que lo miraban maliciosamente.

-son recién las 12:30.

-lo se...¿por que no...dejas la tablet por 5 min?

Algo divertido le quito la tablet de las manos , colocándola sobre la mesa...lo que tuviera en mente ese loco, no era bueno.

-quiero que juguemos a algo.

-glup...¿que juego?

El rostro del zorro se acercó peligrosamente al del humano.

-algo que te va a fascinar...Freddy me lo enseño.

Ese oso siempre le pareció algo atrevido, lo que le allá enseñado no era nada bueno.

-es simple...si logro que te rindas, eres mió toda la noche...

El castaño lo miro crédulo.

-¿y si gano?

-te dejo en paz...por esta noche.

Era tan solo un juego, ¿que malo podía pasar?

-ok.

Lo que no sabia era que el juego no era algo tan "inocente" como el pensaba...Como si disfrutara cada segundo, le bajo el cierre de su pantalón, quitándole el cinturón de golpe.

-¿te rindes?

-no.

Ahora coloco su mano debajo de su ropa interior masturbándolo, cada vez más fuerte...el castaño respiraba aceleradamente.

-¿te rindes?

El guardia movió la cabeza negativamente. Su celular sonó, mientras el zorro continuaba con el "jueguito" bajándole un poco la ropa interior, para poder probar algo que siempre quiso intentar...acercando sus labios a...

* * *

><p>El Sr. Fazzbear notaba que mike se escuchaba algo ¿agitado?...<p>

-¿te sientes bien hijo?

La sola idea de que estuviera enfermo lo aterraba, no quería gastar en su seguro medico.

-ejem...mmmmmmm...estoy BIE...estoy...bien...es SOLO...mmmmmm..¿lo puedo llamar dentro de...?

La llamada se corto de pronto, Fazzbear se sintió algo molesto después de haber aceptado renovar su contrato, lo iba a premiar con un 0,5% de aumento de sueldo.

-es mejor, podré ahorrar ese 0,5...¡soy un genio de las finanzas!

* * *

><p>En cuanto a mike y foxy, todos ya sabemos como termino el juego, ¿no creen?<p>

* * *

><p>(este capitulo esta dedicado a Hatsune Kawaii , si no fuera por tu fanatic "El es especial". Nunca hubiera podido escribir este episodio, también esta dedicado a todos los que entran en youtube y al ver un solo video de mike x foxy se preguntan ¿por que?)<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14

Sr. Fazzbear luego de la rara llamada, volvió a lo suyo.

-en que estaba...

Miraba un enorme mapa con alfileres de distintos colores, con anotaciones y fechas.

Cerca una pizarra con datos desde 1987, fotos de niños, imágenes, asuntos relacionados, documentos de la pizzería, relatos de testigos e informes no oficiales de la policía y otras agencias..

-tengo que reescribir algunas cosas, estas paginas tienen queso derretido.

Estaba tan atareado que no se dio cuenta que una osa amarilla apareció detrás de el.

-¿no deberías estar en la cama durmiendo?

El no le presto importancia, como si fuera algo común y corriente.

-¿deberías estar en la heladería?...según recuerdo golden Freddy no puede teletrasportarse fuera de su local.

-vah...yo no soy el.

-lo mismo digo.

Ella coloco sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, mientras el seguía trabajando.

-te ves pálido, ¿ya comiste?

-si "mamá"

Ella con una mueca de disgusto miro unos cigarrillos apagados en un plato de porcelana, eso era cualquier cosa menos una comida decente.

-te preparare algo...¿esta Manjula?

-Nop...fue a pasar el fin de semana con su familia en Nueva Delhi.

La osa miro un momento la desordenada librería.

-no puedo creer que aun piense que aquí ,construyes trenes de juguete.

-mientras no haga ruido y no me meta en sus cosas, a ella no le importa lo que haga aquí.

La osa dando un suspiro apretó un botón que abrió un puerta escondida detrás de un librero, al puro estilo de Sherlock Holmes. Caminando por la puerta que daba al escritorio ,fue directo a la cocina.

Solo existía un solo empleado Federico en toda la casa, un hombre que mientras le paguen el sueldo y le den el fin de semana libre, no le importa lo que sus patrones hagan. El mayordomo quien dormía, al ver una osa amarilla pasar por su puerta semi abierta, se acomodo para seguir soñando...

Mientras goldie preparaba un emparedado de atún, pensaba en aquella noche...

* * *

><p>Flash Back<p>

La Joven secretaria ayudaba a su joven jefe a ordenar cajas, aunque era tarde no tenia nada programado por lo que no le importaba quedarse hasta tarde.

-¿donde pongo esto?

-mm...por ahí.

Era una hermosa joven de ojos verdes y un cabello rubio sedoso, los aeróbic y el yoga le daban un cuerpo de modelo. Ella coloco la caja donde su jefe le dijo, en la mesa de la oficina.

Molesta se coloco las manos en los costados.

-¿por que no le pediste al flojonaso de Jeremy que nos ayudara?, después de todo es el guardia nocturno.

-vah...comienza el lunes ¿lo olvidaste?, si querías ayuda, ¿por que no le pediste ayuda a tu novio?

- Fritz se lastimo la espalda cargando las nuevas mesas...¡te dije que contrataras a alguien!

-puede hacerlo, ¡pero no!...ja ja ja ja ja...los voluntarios son gratis.

Ella dejo de mirarlo molesta concentrándose en las otras cajas que había traído antes, a veces su tacañería la fastidiaba.

-Pria...

El le coloco las brazos alrededor de la cintura.

-si estas muy cansada, puedes irte...yo puedo seguir...no te iba a pagar horas extra de todos modos.

Ella era la única que se había ofrecido a ayudarlo voluntariamente después de la foto, este nuevo negocio era muy grande, tardaría toda la noche desempacando solo.

-tu no lograrías ordenar todas las cajas ni aunque tu vida dependiera de ello, tobi.

Se sentía tan mal engañando a su amiga y a su novio de ojos verdes (pero los de el eran más claros que los de ella), remordimiento que siempre terminaba cuando se daban un beso.

En eso estaban, estaban a punto de besarse...

-¿escuchaste eso?

Una risa se escucho, Pria miro a todos lados asustada pero no había nadie más en aquella pizzería.

-es solo el viento.

Cuando estaban a punto de volver a intentar besarse, se escucho un "hora de comer"

-¡¿dime que ahora lo escuchaste?!

La Indu/ alemana volvió a mirar a todos lados , ¡estaba segura que esta vez si escucho algo!

-ja ja ja...

-¡no te rías estupido!

-vamos, es solo tu imaginación aquí no hay...

Pasos , desde la enorme abertura que daba directo a un tenebroso pasillo oscuro.

-¡por el dios en que creas, prende la linterna!

-¡soy ateo!

-¡PRENDE LA MALDITA LINTERNA!

Fazzbear temblando encendió la linterna, la pareja se quedo helada ante la visión...

Desde las penumbras Chica , uno de los viejos animatronics los miraba...nerviosamente se rieron.

-alguien olvido guardar ese muñeco.

La rubia levanto una ceja, estaba segura que había guardado a todos los viejos en la bodega. Era tan solo un montón de cables con algo de latex amarillo, aun así existía algo tétrico en esa cosa...casi vivo que la inquietaba.

-supongo que tienes razón Fazzbear .

Un ruido se escucho en los ductos de ventilación, al mirar la cámara ...¡BONNIE ESTABA AHI!...Antes que alcanzaran a gritar Chica se les lanzo encima, la rubia logro esquivarla pero el jefe no. Sin saber que pensar entro lo más rápido que pudo al baño de empleados, cerrando con llave.

-cálmate...respira.

Escucho repetidas veces como alguien trataba de echar la puerta a abajo, pronto la abrirían por la fuerza. A punto del colapso, intentando buscar una ventana o algo para escapar, se tropezó con la caja de objetos perdidos.

-¡ gracias shiva!

Armándose con una pistola de agua (que por la desesperación le costo llenar), se coloco en posición...Nunca en toda su vida espero tener que usar, lo que aprendió en la escuela militarizada.

-AAAAAAAAAAAA.

Un zorro se le tiro encima, tal como lo esperaba el chorro de agua fue suficiente para provocar un corto circuito en su ultra anticuado mecanismo. Como comando se guió por unos gritos que se escuchaban desde el área de reparación...

-¡POR FAVOR PIEDAD!, ¡PIEDAD!

Freddy, bonnie y chica estaban a punto de meterlo adentro de un traje animatronic de oso. Cuando el conejo quiso agarrarla le tiro un chorro directo a su no rostro, cuando la pollo lo intento recibió un trago de h2o justo en la boca abierta.

-¡OK oso del demonio, suéltalo o juro que...!

Otro oso de la nada se le tiro encima, de algún modo se movía sin exoesqueleto...Ella podía escuchar como tobi pedía auxilio, mientras el oso dorado trataba de tragársela, cuando solo se veían sus piernas saco un encendedor, era probable que se quemaran juntos pero era mejor a nada...

El oso corriendo de un lado a otro termino escupiéndola, ardiendo en llamas se teletrasporto a un baño, tratando de apagar el fuego.

Freddy furioso lanzo al humano que tenia en las manos contra la pared, yendo directo a la mujer...esta lo esquivo retomando su pistola de agua, dándole justo en el no ojo.

Un momento de descuido fue suficiente para que una especie de títere se le tirara encima, esta cosa apretó el cuello de la rubia hasta cortarle el aire.

-¡DETENTE!

Fazzbear horrorizado trato de sacarle la marioneta encima, sin éxito.

-¡DEJALA ELLA NO TIENE LA CULPA!...¡YO FUI!

-No soy tonta, tu no fuiste.

En shock miro a la marioneta tipo mimo hablarle...la vidente que contrato tenia razón.

-si la dejas te doy lo que sea.

La cosa dejo de ahorcar, la rubia en el piso tosió por un buen rato.

-¿lo que sea?

-dímelo y te lo daré.

-el tipo que lo hizo...tráemelo...¡ SI NO LO HACES ME VENGARE!

-¿algo más?

-repáralos.

Dijo apuntando a los animatronic con corto circuito...

-con la economía como esta...solo puedo hacer algunos ajustes...reencenderlos.

-me conformo con eso

La cosa le dio la mano para luego irse a su caja, la pareja sin palabras salio de aquel lugar, a pesar de lo ocurrido Fazzbear no podía cerrar el local todavía, las cuentas no le dejaban...

* * *

><p>Años después.<p>

Pria miraba una ,por así decirlo muñeca, de un joven becado del Sr. Fazzbear en su taller.

-¿le gusta Miss Uma?...me inspire en fotos antiguas de usted...solo que es afroamericana y el cabello es oscuro.

-esteeee...es muy bonita Raúl pero ¿por que yo?

-¿por que no?...eras preciosa.

Detrás de la vieja regordeta mujer apareció el viejo Fazzbear...el viejo se quedo mirando a la animatronic.

-¿ya esta lista?

-¡si señor Fazzbear lo esta y el otro prototipo también, ya están listas para funcionar!

-perfecto...¿ya arreglaste a los otros animatronics?

-si, las caras están donde deben e incluso puse unos ajustes nuevos...en el futuro...¿podría experimentar con nanotecnologia?

El chico lo miro suplicante con cara cachorrito..

-ya veremos.

¿otros animatronics?, ¿acaso se refiere a..La vieja secretaria agarro del brazo al viejo restaurantero, llevándolo directo al baño.

-¡¿se puede saber en que mierda estas pensando tobi?!

Furiosa le mostró el afiche de la reapertura del restaurante.

-¡¿te volviste loco?!

-te juro que esta vez no pasara nada, créeme.

Ella se cruzo de brazos.

-¿ya lo encontraste?

El movió la cabeza negativamente...ella lo miro confundida hasta que una idea paso por su mente.

-carnada...no resultara.

-claro que si...leí en algún lado que los asesinos a veces vuelven para recordar.

Ella lo miro seria.

-¿que me dices de...

-aun no, a pesar de todo lo que me ha hecho el ratón...aun necesito pruebas.

* * *

><p>Un año después<p>

Estaba organizando unos cosas de un negocio que acababan de adquirir en Hildale , cuando sintió que algo plomo se le tiraba encima. Cuando despertó estaba en el traje de golden Frida, a unos centímetros estaba Mister Marionette mirándola junto a su cadáver tirado en el piso...Cuando apareció su jefe comenzó a gritar...

Regresando del flash back

* * *

><p>-esto debe acabar.<p>

El viejo se sobresalto cuando le tiraron el emparedado encima. Golden Frida giro su silla ejecutiva para que la mirara directo a los no ojos.

-cuando Chuck me mato...

-oh...no tengo tiempo para esto...

El viejo miro a otro lado con ganas de llorar, no quería recordarlo. Ella le tomo la mano teletrasportandose directo a Canadá, Marionette quien se estaba preparando un Tè en la cocina los miro con cara de ¡¿QUE?!...

La osa dorada le tomo del brazo, provocando que su taza se rompiera, derramando su contenido en el piso. Los 3 terminaron en otro lugar, la habitación de un asilo.

-de esto quería hablarte el día en que morí.

Tanto la marioneta como el restaurantero se miraron confundidos.

-cuando te obsesionaste con el tema...inicie mi propia investigación, me tomo mucho esfuerzo encontrarlo...la rata de alcantarilla me mato para evitar que los revelara a el y a este.

Ahora ambos crédulos la miraron.

-¿debe ser una broma?...no puede ser...es tu empleada, dile que no puede ser.

-Por primer vez te encuentro razón...Goldie si es una broma...

-miren bien... provoco las masacres en Freddy´s y Frida´s...es el sicario que los tipos de chuck contrataron.

Ambos se acercaron mirando detenidamente...esa boca , esos ojos, ese...

Ahí estaba el tipo que mato a todos en Freddy´s, ¡CON ALZAHIMER! , el tipo en una silla de ruedas no tenia ni idea de nada, ni si quiera sabia su propio nombre.

Todos estos años añorando este momento ¡¿PARA ESTO?!...De un parpadeo la osa trajo a la versión masculina de Marionnette , le contó todo y termino con la misma reacción solo que el agrego una pregunta...

-¿desde cuando esta así?

-desde los 90...los médicos se han sorprendido que un paciente diagnosticado con Alzahimer juvenil, durara tanto.

El Sr. Fazzbear, Marrionette y Mister Marionnette se quedaron en silencio mirando a aquel hombre babeando con mirada vacía, sin saber ¿que hacer?

-¿y?...¿que harán al respecto?

El señor marioneta después de rato , miro a la osa que lo había traído.

-supongo que ya tubo su merecido.

Marioneta pensando mucho en el asunto , dio un suspiro...durante años soñó con tantas formas de destriparlo, asarlo, torturarlo pero ahora como esta, no tenia sentido...

-solo llévenme a casa...solo...llévenme.

El tipo del peluquín estaba serio, durante mucho tiempo quiso meterle un cuchillo, desangrarlo...

-Creo que es hora que todos volvamos a casa.

No tenia sentido, ¡si tan solo lo hubiera encontrado antes!

-¿que pasara ahora?...(mirando a marionette)..¿al fin descasaran en paz?

-no seas estupido Fazzbear...tengo demasiado trabajo en casa para descansar, además no les di la vida solo para quitarla.

-lo mismo digo mi yo travestí .

La marioneta le dio enojada una cachetada a su homónimo masculino.

* * *

><p>Después de devolver a todos a sus "hogares", la osa y el humano volvieron a donde empezaron. Tobías miro directo a su pizarra. En todos estos años la única razón para seguir vivo era atrapar al tipo, ahora que acabo...<p>

-¿es todo?...¿ahora que voy a hacer?

La osa se sentó en el escritorio de madera, guiñándole un ojo.

-¿por que no usas la imaginación?

Tal vez era hora de encontrar otro "pasatiempo"...

* * *

><p>En la mañana, en otro lugar...<p>

Mike dormía placidamente , en su cama o lo que creía su cama. Foxy quien lo dejo dormir en su pecho, sonrió maliciosamente...

-¿como llegue aquí?

-nos pusimos creativos anoche, ¿recuerdas?

Con horror el guardia se dio cuenta que estaba dentro de la cueva pirata, desnudo con el zorro, ambos cubiertos con un mantel viejo y ya era de día (por suerte las cortinas estaban cerradas). El pánico paso cuando recordó que era festivo, por lo que las persianas del local en general estaban cerradas.

-¿debías ponernos aceite de oliva encima?

-vah...te encanto cuando te unte ..¡no lo niegues!

Dándose un mirada de mutua complicidad, el guardia (resbalándose un par de veces antes) se baño en la ducha de empleados , se vistió y se fue a casa.


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo 15

Algo muy raro estaba pasando, últimamente la silla de barbero parece crujir, la pared tiene una par de rayones cubiertos por afiches y detrás del respaldo hay marcas...

-¿que raro?

Ignorando los 20 msn de sus gordas primitas asegurando que no eran niños rata sino trolls de Internet, hizo algo de tiempo para esperar a que llegara el otro guardia...

-hola Mike.

El castaño parecía confundido , no esperaba que el guardia diurno aun estuviera en la oficina.

-hey Eric...¿que pasa?

-¿podemos hablar?

-¿sobre...?

Cuando Eric Gonzáles saco un afiche de la pared para mostrar unas marcas, el oji azul trago saliva...

-¿sabes algo sobre esto?

Mike comenzó a transpirar frió, nunca espero que alguien lo notara...manteniendo la calma, miro las marcas en la pared.

-nop...no las había visto.

-¿seguro?

-sip...deben ser antiguas, como los afiches son viejos.

El otro guardia lo miro serio...el guardia de día, admitía que había tomado el empleo para poder conocer mamás solteras y comer pizza gratis...

-mmmmmmm...eso debe ser, afiches viejos...tienes razón.

Pero también para otra cosa...

-oye mike...¿por que tomaste este empleo?

-Por las cuentas, obvio. El dinero no crece en los árboles, además yo...

-ahhhhh...y ¿no te molesta estar tan solo?

Mike no entendía nada, esta conversación se estaba volviendo..."rara"...

-¿solo?...yo no creo que...

-¡mira!...¡.hay algo en las marcas!

Cuando el tipo apunto sorprendido las fisuras, el castaño puso toda su atención en ellas...

-vah, yo no veo nada.

-es por mis lentes con aumento que lo veo...acércate un poco.

Mientras este inocente chico se daba la vuelta mirando más de cerca...el otro sacaba un cuchillo que había robado de la cocina, escondido en el cojín de la silla...

-es solo pintura.

-¿seguro?

Desde niño había tenido un sueño, uno tan grande que cuando escucho de la reapertura de la pizzeria , aprovecho que lo expulsaran de la pasantia de periodismo que realizaba en new york , para venir...

Creciendo en Hurricane siempre escucho leyendas sobre este lugar, leyendas que en lugar de asustarlo, le asombraban...

-vamos mikey...acércate más...

Por que lo que siempre quiso ser, lo que de verdad quería ser no era ser periodista...

-un poco más...

El siempre quiso ser...el próximo purple guy (hombre pùrpura)

No era el grupo de niños con el que siempre soñó que seria, pero no importaba...con este tipo le bastaba, Imagino como seria lo que esta a punto de hacer...

* * *

><p>Entonces alzó su cuchillo saboreado cada minuto...<p>

-no es nada, son solo restos de pintura vieja...creo que tus ojos se equivocaron Eric.

El guardia nocturno se volteo para ver con horror al guardia diurno hundirle un cuchillo en el pecho.

-WHOA JAJA

Sin compasión con una enorme sonrisa estilo guasón, lo apuñalaba una y otra vez esparciendo la sangre tanto en las paredes como en su ropa...

-es hermoso...esto es hermoso

Cubierto de sangre , para el era todo tan hermoso que jamás creyó que seria capas de hacerlo realmente...Con su ropa teñida de rojo cargo el cadáver hasta la zona de mantenimiento, existía un muñeco animatronico de oso que era perfecto para la ocasión...

* * *

><p>Era hora de hacer el sueño realidad... Entonces alzó su cuchillo saboreado cada minuto...<p>

_-yo no lo haría si fuera tu..._

Quedo helado al notar que alguien estaba detrás de el susurrándole cosas, no quería mirar pero esta persona sostenía la punta del cuchillo que el estaba a punto de clavar.

_-te vas a ir derechito al manicomio , no volverás nunca aquí o te meteré dentro de un traje...contesta con la cabeza si entendiste._

Lentamente volteo la cabeza...¡¿FREDDDY?!...no podía gritar (tampoco creer que el oso fuera tan silencioso cuando se lo propone). El moreno oso lo miro con mirada sicopática mientras le quitaba el cuchillo, el guardia diurno con cada fibra de su ser a punto de morir de miedo, contesto que si.

-no es nada, son solo restos de pintura vieja...creo que tus ojos se equivocaron Eric.

Cuando Mike se dio vuelta noto al otro guardia, ¿nervioso?

-¿ha?...¿te pasa algo?

-¿que?...¿como?

Al voltearse no había nadie, con un rápido "tengo que irme"...salio de aquel lugar corriendo en maratón al hospital siquiatrico, que para su suerte quedaba al final de la calle.

* * *

><p>La enfermera (quien era morena, usaba un velo, estaba en sus 50 y tenia acento Italiano) al escuchar su historia, apretó un botón llamando a los enfermeros (que por su contextura física algo de ruso debían tener), estos dos fortachones llegaron enseguida ...<p>

-otro loco que cree que "Five Nights at Freddy´s" es real...puss, por lo menos este vino a internarse solo y no tuvimos que sacarlo de un basurero ,cubierto de pudín de vainilla como el ultimo...enfermeros llévenlo al hala 14.

Mientras los enfermeros arrastraban por el suelo al nuevo paciente, la enfermera de turno se comió el ultimo bombón que le quedaba en el cajón del escritorio, lo siguiente que hizo fue sacar libro de crucigramas...

- ¿como podrá Scott Cawthon dormir por las noches?

Antes de llegar, Eric vio a una joven enfermera llevando una bandeja con medicamentos, la chica castaña de apellido francés no dejaba de mirarlo. El moreno le guiño un ojo, provocando que esta diera una ricita...tal vez este chica podría serle útil...

Eric sonrió de oreja a oreja cuando lo pusieron en aquel cuarto blanco.

-¡estoy a salvo!

Pero la sonrisa termino al querer ver por una ventana , su ventana daba directo con una de las de su antiguo lugar de trabajo, en el cual vio a Freddy levantando el cuchillo en señal de advertencia.

-¡WHOAAAAAAAAAAAAA!...¡OH MIERDA!...¡JESÙS! ...¡AUXILIO!..AUXILIO!

Al oír sus gritos los enfermeros junto al psiquiatra de turno, fueron a verlo.

-¿que pasa?

-¡ESTA AHI!.¡.ESTA AHI!...¡MIREN!...¡MIREN!

Miraron por la ventana, nada...la calle estaba tan tranquila como siempre...

-¡JURO QUE AHI ESTABA!...¡ESTABA AHI CON UN GRAN CUCHILLO!

-¿quien?

-¡¿QUIEN MÀS DOC?!...¡EL OSO!...¡FREDDY!

-¿que oso?

-¡NO SE HAGA EL IDIOTA!...¡EL OSO ESTA AHI!...¡EL OSO CON FORMA HUMANA QUE QUIERE MATARME!

-si "claro", "un oso con forma humana quiere matarlo"," entiendo".

-¡RACISTA!...¡¿NO ME CREE POR QUE SOY NEGRO ,CRISTIANO E HIJO DE CUBANOS?!

-shissssss...tranquilo, yo también lo soy...¿no lo ve?

Todo lo que el medico dijo se notaba , excepto una cosa...el nació en Cuba pero su padre era de puerto rico y su madre del salvador ...El doctor permitió que lo mirara de arriba a abajo con detenimiento, dándole tiempo a los guardias de ir buscar el chaleco de fuerza.

En el instante que el paciente volvió a mirar por la ventana, el medico busco entre sus bolsillos la jeringa para calmarlo, también ordeno a los enfermeros que lo sostuvieran para que lo inyectara.

Luego los enfermeros le pusieron el chaleco de fuerza y lo llevaron al cuarto acolchado, era improbable que saliera de ahí en poco tiempo.

* * *

><p>Regresando a la pizzería<p>

-¿te sientes bien?

Bonnie miraba algo preocupado a su novio.

-no es nada ,solo una pequeña molestia que tengo de ves en cuando, ya pasara.

-te dije que no debías comer tanto, oso flatulento...tragando estas casi al mismo nivel de chica.

-como sea...no es tu asunto.

Hacia tiempo que su apetito había aumentado considerablemente. Para que estamos con cosas de que freddy siempre a sido gordo, siempre lo a sido pero estos kilos extras...algo no estaba bien... Pero se calmo creyendo que era una cosa de osos, ya saben por la hibernación o de indigestión por exceso de comida...

El conejo decidió cambiar de tema...

-¿por que lo hiciste?

El peli morado se acercó al castaño con orejas osunas.

-¿por que no lo mataste?

-por que como están las cosas , de seguro con un cadáver más nos cierran.

El líder de la banda con una sonrisa burlona , tomo de la cintura al conejo.

-Chica esta ocupada chateando con su novio en la oficina del gerente...¿por que no aprovechamos de ir al backstage.?

El guitarrista lo miro sarcástico.

-mmmm...¿ya olvidaste que para tener nuestro" show especial" hay que invitar a golden?

-oh...relax, ya lo "atendí "lo suficiente en el baño de hombres, ahora te toca a ti...ups, ¡casi lo olvido !

El oso saco un mantel de papel , atrás de este escribió "se necesita guardia diurno, consultar con gerencia", luego lo pego con cinta adhesiva en el cristal de uno de los ventanales que daban a la calle. Bonnie continuando con su sarcasmo, lo observo con los brazos cruzados.

-¿no crees que fuiste algo rápido?...yo hubiera esperado un día por lo menos.

-vah, ¿que tanto?...los guardias van y vienen , además el jefe me pido personalmente que lo hiciera cuando le conté lo ocurrido...(se miro las uñas un momento)...por algo soy el líder de la banda.

-si claro, ·"OH gran líder"

-arggggggg...¡TE LO GANASTE!

* * *

><p>En la oficina.<p>

Al ver como Freddy le arrancaba la ropa a Bonnie, el guardia dejo de mirar...lo dijo antes y lo volvía a decir...zoofilo no era.

-hola princesa.

Apenas bajo su tablet vio a foxy en su escritorio , recostado afirmándose la cabeza , también moviendo su cola lentamente además de tener esa sonrisa maliciosa de siempre.

-¿listo para otro juego?

-largo.

El zorro preocupado se sentó en el escritorio.

-¿que pasa?

-¿eres sordo, ciego y mudo para no darte cuenta?...¡hasta el viejo loco lo supo!

-¿que cosa?

-que casi me matan.

-¿es todo?...¡si eso te pasa siempre!...JA JA JA.

-¡IDIOTA!

Mike se levanto de su lugar furioso, le cuenta que casi muere y este pendejo suelta la carcajada.

-¡hey!...tu sabes que me importas, ¿no?

Foxy lo abrazo permitiendo que el enojo de mike se diluyera.

-La razón por la que me reí, es que sabia que no te haría nada.

-¿de verdad?

-yep...por que yo lo hubiera destripado de ocurrir lo contrario.

Aunque la mirada sicopática apareció solo por un segundo fue suficiente para que al oji azul le diera un escalofrió, el cual paso por la mirada llena de amor en aquellos ojos ámbar.

-te doy mi palabra de pirata, que siempre defenderé a mi princesa.

-arggggg...¡¿hasta cuando vas a seguir con esa tontera de la princesa?!...¡ni que tuviera vestido!

El zorro mirando al techo sonrió lascivamente.

-¿un vestido?..mmmmmmmmm.

-¡NI LO PIENSES!

-oki do...pero si en el futuro quieres uno para hacer el juego más" interesante", yo podría...

-¡nada de vestidos, oíste!

El pelirrojo apretó un poco el abrazo, volviendo a su sonrisa maliciosa, mostrando sus afilados colmillos.

-ahora princesita...es hora de que "juguemos".

¿que demonios le pasa a este tipo?, ¿hace tan solo un momento le dijeron que mike estuvo a punto de morir y ahora piensa en sexo? , tal vez por eso este pervertido aun seguía fuera de servicio.

Como si fuera un saco de papas lo cargo en su hombro, llevándolo directo a la cueva.

-¡YA BAJAME!

-no quiero.

Sin delicadeza lo lanzo adentro de la cueva, luego cerro completamente las cortinas moradas con estrellitas.

-no voy a dejar que me cojas...¡ni aunque me lo pidas!

-oh yo no te lo voy a pedir, tu me vas a suplicar.

Al notar que le estaba a punto de romper la camisa por segunda vez, decidió desabotonarla (dejándosela puesta)

Mientras el castaño hacia esto, el pelirrojo con los dientes le bajo el cierre, luego le quito el cinturón, después le bajo los pantalones junto con los calzoncillos hasta las rodillas.

Mike no sabia exactamente (o no quería admitir) ¿por que se dejaba hacer estas cosas?, ¿amor, deseo, miedo o todas las anteriores?...Cuando noto que el pelirrojo estaba colocando su cabeza sobre su entre pierna, cerro los ojos...

-OWWW...AAAAAA...MMMMMMMM...AWWWW.

Con cada chupada sentía que sus piernas se volvían mantequilla, para colmo también usaba la lengua haciendo que fuera más intenso. Un notorio sonrojó se apodero de su rostro, sintiendo que su corazón se estaba a punto de salir de su pecho, ocurrió justo lo que no quería...

-¡diablos!

No logro contenerse eyaculando justo en donde no debía, de tan solo pensar en lo caro que le va a salir pagar la limpieza de este animatronic , le daba terror...

Pero al ver como el zorro se lamía los labios manteniendo la pose sexy, sintió que se ponía duro de de nuevo.

-delicioso...ahora, ¿me lo vas a pedir?

-jamás.

-okey.

Sonriendo le quito su gorro de guardia, colocándoselo el.

-¿que...glup...que vas a hacer?

-algo que vi en un dibujo...tenias razón, tengo fans, chica me lo mostró en su computadora.

-no es su computadora, es la comp...

Con su mano metálica le agarro su punto más sensible, comenzando a bombear.

-¿me lo vas a pedir?

-mmmmmmm...awwwwww.

-¿si o no?

Con la cabeza le contesto que no.

-¿y ahora?

Con la yema del dedo comenzó a acariciarlo, bombeando más rápido.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

-¿AHORA?

Le volvió a contestar con la cabeza que no.

-¡¿NO ME LA VAS A GANAR?!

-NO...AAAAAAAAAA

-¡VAMOS DILO!

-AAAAAAAAA...JA...MMMMMMMM...AAAAAAA...MÀS.

Estaba decidido esta vez no se iba a dejar, aunque el zorro le puso todo el empeño solo logro hacerlo gritar , transpirar y eyacular en su mano. Intento todo eso e incluso lamerse la mano después de acabar...solo logro que el castaño sintiera un escalofrió y nada más...

Mike lo miro victorioso, mientras foxy parecía frustrado.

-te lo dije.

Se escucho el yheeeeeee...el guardia más relajado tomo su gorra, su cinturón y se subió todo, saliendo de aquel lugar.

-nos vemos mañana.

Foxy lo miro con sus ojos destellantes de rabia.

-ar, esto no se va a quedar así.

* * *

><p>Mientras que en otro lugar, en un hospital siquiatrico.<p>

-arg, esto no se va a quedar así.

Días después.

-B8...repito... B8.

Eric estaba jugando bingo en el salón recreacional del hospital, entre gente que babeaba o buscaba a su bebe imaginario.

-C7...repito...C7.

De una mesa lejana, le llego un escupitajo. Los enfermeros se acercaron al tipo que se lo lanzo, una tipo rubio de ojos azules con aspecto rudo...

-¿que te pasa?

El tipo con los ojos bizcos babeando, les mostró su tablilla de bingo con un gatito dibujado en ella...

-¡BINGO!

Los enfermeros con una mueca de desagrado se alejaron.


	16. Chapter 16

Capitulo 16

El moreno ex guardia abrió el papelito que le escupieron decía "juntémoslos a la hora del almuerzo" .Como tuvo que prácticamente "sacudir el trasero" para que la enfermera francesa convenciera al medico de dejarlo salir del cuarto acolchado, decidió ignorar el mensaje...

-este esta más loco que yo.

Mientras la enfermera musulmana seguía diciendo los números...

-A3...repito...A3.

De pronto le llego otro papelito, el cual decía "¿también trabajaste en Freddy´s?"

Impresionado giro la cabeza para ver al tipo rubio haciendo el mismo acto del gato para que los enfermeros lo dejaran en paz.

El ex guardia no sabia ¿que hacer? ¿ir o no?

* * *

><p>A la hora del almuerzo, el comedor estaba repleto de locos en trajes blancos, guardias, cámaras y enfermeros. Eric con su bandeja en mano, miro que el tipo rubio estaba sentado en el fondo , justo debajo de una cámara que le enfocaba la espalda.<p>

Tragando saliva se sentó enfrente de este extraño tipo, al que los otros locos parecía dar miedo...

-se sincero, ¿también te trato de matar un títere?

-shisssssss...cállate.

El moreno miro a ambos lados nervioso, no quería volver al cuarto acolchado...el rubio sin prestarle atención siguió comiendo su ensalada.

-tranquilo negro... si hablas bajo y haces una mueca cuando alguien se acerqué, no hay problema.

-no me llames negro...además ¿por si no lo has notado?...tienes una cámara apuntándote.

-¿esa porquería?...(apuntando con el tenedor)...a estado rota por años, hospital de pueblo.

Eric comió su puré de papas preguntándose ¿por que diablos se tuvo que sentar con este tipo? El rubio lo apunto con su tenedor.

-mira, tu eres un negro de mierda...

Luego se apunto a si mismo...

-yo soy un racista de mierda...pero ambos tenemos un enemigo en común...eso.

El rubio apunto con su tenedor a una pantalla que mostraba un comercial de la pizzería.. el moreno movió afirmativamente la cabeza en silencio.

-¿que propones?

El rubio dio una pequeña sonrisa que la oculto de los guardias, fingiendo que tosía.

-hace tiempo que estoy planeando un escape...¿te anotas?

No confiaba en ese sujeto, pero no tenia de otra.

-cuenta conmigo.

perfecto.

Cuando un guardia se acercó a ellos el rubio babeando se echo algo de postre a la cara..

-¡BINGO!

Eric decidió imitarlo echándose algo de ensalada.

-¡ARRIBA LOS DRAGONES!

El guardia se alejo con una mueca de desagrado, mientras los locos se reían.

-orates.

El rubio se limpio el postre con su manga junto al moreno que se quitaba los pedazos de ensalada del rostro.

-¿viste a la francesita?

-¿la tipa de risa tonta y lentes de lela?...imposible no notarla...solo basto guiñarle un...

-sedúcela.

Ahora el que hacia la mueca de desagrado era el...Al principio había considerado usarla para salir de aquí, pero desecho la idea por que le daba "cosa" imaginar tener que ir a algo más "intimo" con a esa tipa, a Eric le encantaban las mujeres pero no como ella.

-ach...¿por que no lo haces tu?

-ya lo intente.

Al rubio le dio un escalofrió.

-no resulto...al parecer a esta chica le gusta el "chocolate"...si sabes a lo que me refiero.

Al notar que la cara de desagrado del moreno continuaba..

-no te pido que te cases o que la cojas...solo dile algo lindo.

-¿que tanto?

-lo suficiente para que desactive las alarmas por ti.

Cuando noto que la cara de desagrado no se iba, si no que empeoraba...

-¿quieres estar aquí hasta estar tan arrugado como una ciruela pasa?

La cara de desagrado paso a la de espanto, al ver esto el rubio sonrió.

-tu te encargas de la enfermera y yo del cuchillo.

Eric lo miro crédulo.

-¿de donde vas a sacar un cuchillo?

-de la cocina...se como hacerlo sin que lo noten...por cierto, soy sven

La campanilla de fin del almuerzo sonó, el guardia toco un botón que abría las puertas de las habitaciones de los pacientes.

-¡el almuerzo termino todos a sus dormitorios!

* * *

><p>Al otro día.<p>

-E5...repito ...E5

El rubio recibió un papelito , apenas los guardias fueron a ver al moreno que se lo escupió...

-¡ARRIBA LOS DRAGONES!

Se alejaron al ver el dibujo de su perrito en su tablilla de Bingo.

Cuando Sven miro el papel :"listo, a las 12 de la noche". Antes que el enfermero pudiera saber ¿que leía?...Sven se trago el papelito, aplaudiendo junto hacer los ojos bizcos.

-¡GATITO!

* * *

><p>En la noche.<p>

Eric fingía dormir cuando su puerta se abrió, salio con cuidado por que no quería que los demás locos salieran y se dieran cuenta que las puertas estaban abiertas.

En una esquina se encontró con Sven.

-veo que te fue bien con la enfermera.

-no preguntes si no quieres verme vomitar...¿trajiste los cuchillos?

De entre sus pantalones saco un cuchillo carnicero, dándoselo a su compañero.

-¿como lograste traerlo sin contarte?

-no preguntes negro.

Anna Marie (la enfermera francesa) buscaba a su amado, entre las sombras hasta que lo encontró...

-ma amour.

Ella feliz fue a abrazarlo...el rubio miro enojado a su cómplice.

-¿por que no la mataste?

En ese instante la francesa se dio cuenta del error que había cometido...

-sorry pecosa.

El moreno la abrazo más mientras le hundía un cuchillo entre las carnes, con su grito ahogado en el pecho de su asesino, la mujer murió en los brazos de quien fue su primer y único amor.

-ok...sígueme negro, conozco este hospital como la palma de mi mano.

Lanzaron a la mujer en el incinerador de basura, caminando en silencio entre los pasillos...por suerte la enfermera de turno estaba en el baño y el guardia dormía en su escritorio.

-falta poco negro...¿negro?

El rubio volteando su cabeza vio a su compañero cortándole el cuello al medico de ambos, quien estaba a punto de dar la alarma. Al salir terminaron en un callejón..

-ya te dije que no me dijeras negro.

* * *

><p>Lo bueno de estos pueblitos era que a estas horas no había nadie en las calles. Sven Fingiendo toser saco de entre sus pantalones un segundo cuchillo...<p>

-es hora de separarnos...cof...cof..cof.

¿Como el rubio no se corto al llevarlo ahí?, no pregunten. Desde un principio había planeado deshacerse del otro tipo...Pero el moreno se coloco detrás de el...

-ya te dije...que no me llamaras negro.

Lo que no sospechaba era que Eric planeaba lo mismo, el rubio muerto con cara de asombro termino siendo echado a un basurero, escondido por varias bolsas de basura.

-lo siento blanquillo...solo hay un lugar en el mundo para un nuevo purple guy.

Colocándose unos trapos y ropa sucia que encontró en el contenedor de basura, se dirigió a su próximo objetivo...

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en otro lugar<p>

Mike Silbando fue hasta la ducha de empleados, era mejor que la ducha de su casa y ahorraba gas...Era el final de otro turno tranquilo, sin el zorro acosándolo...

-que agradable se siente.

Al verificar que el agua estaba con la temperatura adecuada, se desvistió.

-otro día de trabajo normal.

Colocándose debajo de la regadera, dejo que el agua caliente relajara todos sus músculos.

Todo iba perfecto hasta que...sintió que alguien estaba detrás de el, esta persona le dio una nalgada . Como en una película de terror volteo la cabeza...

-¡¿FOXXY?!

¡¿QUE ESTABA HACIENDO EL AHI?!...¡¿DEBERIA ESTAR EN SU PUESTO?!...un minuto el es un robot no debería...

-¿por que no te oxidas o te electrocutas?

-alta tecnología mi preciado botín...dale las gracias a los ñoños por esto.

Si antes era sexy, desnudo y mojado se veía el triple de sexy...sonriendo pervertidamente coloco su mano y garfio en la cintura de su amor, acercándose un poco más...

-¿quieres que te ayude a enjabonarte?

-vete, ya son las 6.

-no hasta que terminemos nuestro juego. ...llevas mucho tiempo evitándome princesita, de aquí no sales hasta que yo lo diga.

El castaño sintió la puntita dura de la masculinidad de su novio entre su muslos ,provocando un escalofrió recorriera su espalda.

-ya te dije que no.

-no te pregunte.

Solo ese poquito de el movía lentamente, quería frústralo lo suficiente para lograr su objetivo...

Y lo estaba logrando, al castaño esto no era a lo que lo tenían acostumbrado...ahora era el quien se sentía frustrado, al ver que no pasaría nada más intenso se frustro más, más tarde se sentiría terrible por lo que estaba a punto de decir...

-por favor... cojéeme.

-¿que?, ¿no te escuche?

Ahora la frustración se combinaba con rabia...

-¡¿QUE TIENES MIERDA EN LAS OREJAS?!...¡QUIERO QUE ME COJAS!

Al instante recibió una envestida tan fuerte que tubo que afirmarse con ambas manos en las baldosas de la ducha para poder permanecer en pie.

El zorro victorioso llegaba a saltar dentro del humano.

-AAAAAAA...¡ESO ES!..AAAAAAA

-¡MÀS RAPIDO!...AAAA...¡MÀS DURO!.AAAAA

-¡MÀS RAPIDO!...¡MAÀS ADENTRO!...AAAA...¡SIIIIII!...¡AHI!

Foxy mientras descargaba toda su energía, se afirmo con su garfio en la baldosa, mientras que con su mano libre masturbaba al humano.

-¡OHHHHHH FOXY!...¡MÀS FUERTE!

Mike nunca imagino que se podía excitar más pero así era, no podía dejar de gemir ni de pedir más...luego se preguntaría si ¿era la puta de foxy o no?...eso seria luego, ahora solo le preocupaba recibir todo lo que el zorro pudiera darle...

Fue cuando sintió pasos, de seguro era el gerente entrevistando al nuevo guardia de día.

¡ahora si estaba en una película de terror!...apretó los dientes lo más fuerte que pudo para resistir gritar, ojala que el gerente no halla escuchado nada.

Su corazón latía a mil, el gerente estaba en su oficina mientras el estaba en la ducha con un zorro animatronico a punto de romperle el trasero.

¡LA GUINDA DEL PASTEL!

-¡oh!

Ahí estaba el mismísimo dueño de todo, mirándolos en esa pose desde la puerta que el mismo acaba de abrir...¡¿POR QUE DIABLOS NO COLOCO EL MALDITO SEGURO?!. El viejo quien había venido especialmente para asegurarse de que finalmente tuvieran un guardia diurno nuevo, los miro con la boca abierta...

-esto explica muchas cosas...

Foxy , mike y el Sr. Fazzbear se quedaron mirando por un rato en silencio, hasta que el viejo manteniendo la cara de sorpresa cerro la puerta.

* * *

><p>El viejo restaurantero se acercó al gerente de origen Etiope...<p>

-por hoy suba el volumen de los parlantes de la banda.

-¿por que?

-¿le pago por preguntar o por obedecerme?...¡hágalo!

Al ver la cara iracunda de su jefe retrocedió unos pasos, el único que no se asustaba ante el viejo era Federico.

-si...s...si señor.

-perfecto...¿ya tenemos nuevo guardia diurno?

-si, se llama Go...

-no interesa, lo leeré en el contrato luego...una cosa más, por hoy esta prohibido excepto para Mike Schmidt entrar a la ducha de empleados...si obedecen les subo el sueldo un 0,6% sino ¡están despedidos!

El viejo se retiro, el gerente decidió hacerle caso...no era bueno meterse con las decisiones de este loco.

* * *

><p>En la ducha.<p>

-dios santismo, ¡estoy fregado!

-no lo creo mike...al parecer el jefe prohibió a todos entrar aquí, excepto tu...además van a subir el volumen de la música hasta por las nubes.

Mike lo miro crédulo.

-¿como lo sabes?

-estas orejas no son de adorno, sexy.

El zorro cerro la puerta con seguro, no quería tener que arrancarle la cabeza al próximo mirón. Tratando de recuperar el ambiente le mordisqueo el cuello, también le apretó uno de sus pezones con su mano metálica y aprovecho de lamerlo entre las nalgas...

-Mm...Hm...detente...el jefe nos vio, ¿recuerdas?

-yeh ...pero no dijo que no podíamos seguir.

Volviendo a su posición original, volvió a lo suyo. ...

* * *

><p>En el escenario todos tocaban la misma canción monótona que han tocado desde el 87, todo era rutina hasta que...<p>

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

Desde la ducha de empleados se escucho el grito inconfundible de foxy, la banda (sin dejar de tocar) quedaron nerviosos sin embargo no lo demostraron , continuando con el show como si nada pero preguntándose...¿alguien más habrá escuchado?

Por suerte los parlantes estaban inusualmente altos hoy, por lo que ni los adultos ni los niños podían escuchar ni a su conciencia.

Junto con el hecho de que gracias a la cortina cerrada nadie noto que foxy no estaba en su cueva. Freddy anoto mentalmente que debía tener una conservación seria con esos dos...Su estomago le volvió a molestar, pero como todo un profesional continuo cantando...

* * *

><p>En la ducha.<p>

Con la regadera cortada comenzaron a secarse.

-¿crees que alguien escucho?

-tu mismo dijiste que subirían el volumen hasta por las nubes, con el escándalo están técnicamente sordos...¿de donde sacas las ideas?

-¿para que...?

Mike lo miro astutamente.

-tu ya sabes.

Era una pregunta valida, después de todo este tipo en un lugar como este, no podía tener acceso al kamusutra o sus derivados...¡¿o si?!

-del Yaoi.

-¿es un chiste?...he leído yaoi y no aparecen esas cosas.

-si en los que yo he leido o mejor dicho el gerente lee y chica me mostró...¡quien diría que con novia y todo el tipo fuera gay!

-hug...que le guste el yaoi no significa que sea gay, muchos heterosexuales lo leen.

-como tu digas mikey...como tu digas.

Mientras se vestía, el oji azul noto que su compañero no dejaba de mirarlo.

-gobiérnate, échate algo de agua fría a la cara y ayúdame a pensar en ¿como salir de aquí?

-¿no podríamos tener "un segundo round"?

El castaño lo pensó por un minuto.

-no lo creo, quiero salir de aquí...tengo sueño y comienzo a tener hambre.

Era cierto con todo el "ejercicio" se le había abierto el apetito, tal vez foxy podría esperar hasta la noche pero el no.

-relax...para eso esta golden.

En ese instante apareció golden Freddy con una pizza, tan pronto como apareció se fue.

-¿lo ves?...siempre me trae una.

Ambos le dieron una mordida a su respectiva rebanada .El pelirrojo parecía preocupado.

-¿que sucede?

-es que...es la primera vez que no los estoy observando desde mi escondite, es raro.

El castaño le dio una mirada tranquilizadora., rascándole detrás de las orejas.

-no les va a pasar nada, estarán bien.

Una vez que la caja de pizza estuviera vacía, Schmidt acomodo su gorra para que le tapara los ojos, mientras The Fox se acomodaba a su lado.

-es lo más cercano a una cita que hemos tenido.

-shisssss...necesito dormir un poco.

Cuando se despertaron ya era de noche y alguien tocaba la puerta.

-¡¿van a salir de una buena vez o voy a tener que echar la puerta a patadas?!

Apenas se abrió la puerta mike se fue corriendo al baño de empleados, antes que el vocalista de la banda pudiera decir ni pió el guardia regreso igual de rápido , volviéndose a encerrar...el pelirrojo le sonrió pervertidamente.

-Me estas copiando...el maratonista de aquí soy yo.


	17. Chapter 17

Capitulo 17

El castaño le devolvió una mirada igual de pervertida.

-tal vez...no se...después de la siesta desperté me sentí algo vació, con ganas de..." un segundo round"

El pelirrojo se levanto.

-desnúdate de la cintura para abajo y ponte en cuatro patas.

El castaño se acercó desafiante pero manteniendo la mirada pervertida.

-¿ y si no quiero?, ¿que vas a hacerme?

Como siempre "las dificultades técnicas" excitaban al zorro, el guardia lo sabia y esta noche quería aprovecharlo al máximo.

* * *

><p>El moreno tuvo que esperar un largo rato lleno de gritos, antes que la puerta se volviera a abrir. Mike salio con una enorme sonrisa sonrojado , al ver que el oso estuvo detrás de la puerta escuchando TODO, se le caía la cara de vergüenza.<p>

-esteeeeee...hola Freddy, estuve conversando con foxy...sobre...sobre.

-no me digas nada de la "acalorada conversación", por lo que escuche me hago una idea.

Con una rápida disculpa dejo al oso burlón, yendo directo a la cocina a prepararse un café. foxy salio minutos después, bostezando despreocupadamente.

-buenos días oso.

Pero su jefe lo miro con ganas de matarlo.

-¡¿QUE TIENEN DE BUENOS?!...¡ZORRO DE PORQUERIA!...POR TU CULPA POR POCO Y NOS DESCUBREN.

En vez de enfurecerse el zorro le sonrió maliciosamente.

-¿que pasa osito?...¿molesto por que no te ha "tocado"?

Freddy se sonrojó ante aquel comentario.

-mi vida personal no te incumbe.

-no te hagas, yo siempre los estoy observando y por lo que he visto...no has hecho más que tocar y mirar.

El pelirrojo cambio su sonrisa por una mueca seria.

-¿que escondes?

-no me cambies el tema.

-lo que quieras luego...¿por que no dejas que nadie te toque?...y otra cosa, últimamente has aumentado de peso.

El oso lo miro burlón.

-soy un oso ¿se te olvido?...además es asunto mió si quiero que me toquen o no...si quieres saber zorro pervertido, me gusta tanto tocar como participar.

Pero las ganas de reírse se le pasaron cuando el zorro le susurro.

_-¿de quien es?_

Freddy Fazzbear se sobresalto al escuchar tal pregunta, se quedo en silencio sin embargo el pirata continuo susurrando.

_- no dejas ni que te toquen ni que te desvistan y he notado que debajo del traje tienes una faja...sin rodeos, ¿es de bonnie o de golden?_

Freddy sin palabras lo jalo a la ducha de empleados, cerrando la puerta.

-en primer lugar uso faja por que cómo demasiado pizza y no quiero que se note...en segundo lugar admito que en el año pasado cuando estaba solo con goldie...una vez deje que tomara la iniciativa ...deje que me frotara y que luego deje que bonnie lo hiciera.

-lo se, en los tiempos en que podíamos tener una sola forma.. bla, bla,bla...

-y tres...

Freddy sintió un calambre, foxy lo miro espantado.

-¡oh mierda!...¡vas a dar a luz!

El oso lo miro aterrado, era imposible que el...bueno si por los nanocitos era posible pero el siempre fue el dominante, solo una vez hace 9 meses que el no lo fue y...¡NO!...¡EL ERA EL LIDER!...la gordura era de pizza, las molestias eran gases o indigestión y esto debía ser tan solo un calambre...

-no digas estupideces, yo...

Otro calambre, el alto pirata tuvo que sostener a su jefe para que no se cayera al suelo, al doblarse de dolor.

-es una indigestión.

-si claro...¡CHICAAAAAAAAAAAA!

La pollito ofuscada dejo la pizza que se estaba a punto de comer en el salón de eventos, para ir al llamado de uno de sus ex novios.

-¡oh diablos!

-no me mires así, es solo una...indigestión.

-después me explican todo.

Chica ayudo a foxy a cargarlo hasta la bodega, dejándolo en un viejo sillón, ella solo se alejo para traer a sus novios.

* * *

><p>Bonnie y goldie quitándose el shock, sacando cuentas se dieron cuenta que todo calzaba. Como golden fue a buscar algún trapo mojado para ponerle en la cabeza, fue bonnie quien hizo la pregunta...<p>

-¿por que no lo dijiste?...te habríamos apoyado.

¡Era imposible que le estuviera pasando A EL!, el en todo este tiempo no había sentido nada en su barriga, pero había escuchado de algunas madres que a veces las gordas no sienten al bebe , por su exceso de grasa. Lo cual seria lógico como el nunca fue muy delgado...

O tal vez si sintió algo, lo que el pensaba que eran gases pudieron ser en realidad patadas o algo por el estilo

-¡conchetumadre!...chicos necesito...uf.

-si lo se...mike ya esta llamando a Raúl.

-no es eso...necesito...

Bonnie angustiado dejo que le apretara la mano, golden Freddy llego justo a tiempo para colocarle algo frió sobre la frente.

-goldie...toma mi...micrófono.

-¿que?

Freddy apunto al reloj, faltaban 4 minutos para el yheeeeeeeeee.

-no puedo...yo..yo...no puedo.

Con gusto le hubiera dado un discurso motivaciónal pero con lo mal que estaba, solo se limito a sacar su micrófono de su bolsillo para lanzárselo al otro oso.

-lo harás bien.

-pero...

-YHEEEEEEEEEEEEEE.

Mike llego para hacerle compañía, mientras los demás iban a prepararse...

* * *

><p>Chica en la zona de reparación, ayudaba a un nervioso osito a ponerse el traje del otro (con algo de relleno para que diera la talla, era gordo pero no tanto como Freddy), poner papel en sus zapatos para verse más alto y teñirlo.<p>

-...la pintura saldrá rápido cuando te bañes. ...cálmate, lo harás bien.

-y...y...¿y fred?

Ella como una hermana mayor amorosa, lo abraso.

-todo saldrá bien goldie.

* * *

><p>Goldie respiro profundo dirigiéndose al escenario. Bonnie dando los acordes de ultimo minuto a su guitarra ,le indico con la cabeza su lugar.<p>

-¿listo?

El delgado conejo (que no quería demostrar que también estaba alterado) lo miro sarcástico.

-no vas a cantarle a una manada de elefantes furiosos, son niños d ...¡solo les interesa el pastel y a pizza!, puedes desafinar todo lo que quieras.

-aja.

El conejo lo beso, a veces tener dos novios era un dolor de cabeza pero otra veces (como esta), tener un novio extra era consolador.

-respira goldie...solo tendrás que mover los labios.

De entre sus ropas saco un CD.

-¿playback?

-vah, no es la primera vez que lo hacemos...¿recuerdas la vez que Freddy tuvo aquel desperfecto y no podía decir ni pió?...¿la vez que mi guitarra se averió? ..o ¿la vez que chica se quedo sin voz por gritarle tanto al ultimo guardia que matamos?

Golden se coloco las manos en la cintura.

-eso era una emergencia.

Bonnie se cruzo de brazos.

-¿y que creías que es esto?, mmmmmm.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en la bodega.<p>

-ah...uf.

Freddy apretaba los dientes para no gritar, si pudo soportar 20 puñaladas en su vida pasada, puede con esto.

-si quieres gritar, grita...aproveche de llamar al viejo, el volumen estará altísimo de nuevo.

El castaño le quito el trapo que tenia en la frente para volver a humedecerlo, en un plato lleno de agua.

-pero conste, mañana nos harán exámenes a todos...no quiere más sorpresas...¡aunque creo que lo que en realidad teme es tener que pagar permisos de maternidad!

-ja ja ja...buena.

Era lindo que este tipo tratara de animarlo, tal vez fue buena idea no meterlo en un traje animatronico hasta que se molieran sus carnes.

-¿me ayudas a quitarme la faja?...me molesta.

-claro.

El oso se quito el corbatín negro, la chaqueta y la camisa, siendo asistido para quitarse esa incomoda faja...Una vez retirada se notaba que lo aliviaba en algo.

-¿mejor?

-yeah...hace semanas que he querido quitármela, picaba como el infierno.

Mientras se sobaba su estomago, el trapo húmedo volvió a donde debía.

-¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-escúpelo.

-¿por que te pusiste esa maldita cosa?

-quería verme bien, supongo.

Una idea preocupante paso por su mente, existía la posibilidad de que por culpa de su faja...¡se sentiría terrible si por culpa de su vanidad el bebe fuera dañado! lo pensó y lo dijo, el humano lo consoló...

-es una masa gris compuesta de nanocitos, es imposible que la dañes por apretarla.

Quiso agradecerle pero otro "calambre" le llego, era más fuerte que los anteriores.

-eso respira profundo...dentro de poco recuperas la figura esbelta que tenias...(seguirás siendo gordo pero no tanto como ahora)

* * *

><p>Horas después<p>

¿por que demonios Schmidt estaba tan tranquilo?...tal vez por que ya en el pasado había pasado por una situación parecida dos veces consecutivas...Aunque los otros tuvieron partos más rápidos en comparación con este oso...

-tienes que exigirle a foxy que use condón.

-¿que?

-ya me...uf...uf...uf...oíste, esto no es...uf...uf..divertid...

Mientras el oso aguantaba lo mejor posible la contracción, esa frase dejo desconcertado al guardia...el era humano por lo que no existía posibilidad, ¿verdad? ¿verdad?

-estas confundido...solo ustedes pueden.

Mirándolo burlón junto con respirar profundo le contesto...

-¿ya...uf...uf...olvidaste...uf...a la guardia de Hildale?

Mike se quedo con una enorme cara de ¡¿QUE?!...Cuando recordó que en la presentación de la pizza vegetaría, ella les mostró a todos fotos de su bebe con el tono de cabello natural materno (oscuro) y sus ojos inusualmente morados.

Como los del pollo animatronico al que beso, cuando compartieron el taxi aquella vez...

La sola idea de tener que pasar por los horrorosos dolores de parto, era suficiente para hacerlo querer ir corriendo a la próxima farmacia por condones...

-uf...uf...AAAAAAAAAA

El grito del oso fue suficiente para sacarlo de sus pensamientos, el líder de la banda se veía aterrado.

-quiero que...uf..uf...uf.

Se notaba que luchaba por mantener la imagen de un líder firme, mientras los dolores aumentaban. Tratando de calmarlo dejo que le tomara la mano buena.

Solo para terminar gritando junto a Fazzbear...¡maravilloso! primero termina con una mano vendada por que un zorro se la tajeo y ahora necesitara más vendas para la otra mano por que un oso se la trituro.

¡su dia no podía mejorar!...OH esperen...mirándose bien la mano no esta fracturada, solo adolorida...luego agradecería a este Fazzbear por controlar su enorme fuerza...

De improviso el oso trataba de sacarse los pantalones, al no lograrlo tubo que tragarse su orgullo.

-ayúdame.

Con cuidado le ayudo a quitarse aquella prenda, luego lo cubrió con un mantel doblado...Sinceramente enterarse exactamente ¿por donde saldría la masa?, no le llama la atención.

-¿que fue eso?

Un ruido se escucho en la otra bodega...¡maldición!, ¿por que no se le ocurrió traer la tablet?

-iré a ver.

Freddy (más por impulso que racionalmente) le agarro la muñeca...

-¡ESPERA NO TE VALLAS!

¿Quien hubiera imaginado que alguna vez vería pánico en aquellos ojos y mucho menos que el llegaría sentir alguna simpatía por el?

-volveré , lo prometo...respira profundo.

* * *

><p>El oso lo soltó, El guardia fue directo a aquella puerta que daba al otro cuarto, esperando que solo fuera una rata.<p>

-¿por que siempre intentara ahorrar en todo?

Por culpa de ese viejo avaro y sus ampolletas baratas, tendría que usar la linterna con pilas baratas. Estaba oscuro, siniestro lleno de telarañas...por el hubiera mantenido la puerta abierta pero pensó que tal imagen podría estresar al parturiente , por lo que contra todos sus instintos la cerro.

-cálmate mikey los monstruos no existen.

De tan solo oír esas palabras salir de su boca se sintió un idiota, los monstruos si existían...si no , ¿entonces que era la cosa que estaba tratando de mantener tranquila?

-el viejo Fazzbear va a tener que darme una estatua de oro por esto.

Entre las sombras, camino por esas cajas desordenadas hasta encontrar una paloma que se había metido por una ventana con barrotes abierta.

Sosteniendo la linterna con los dientes tomo al ave y la dejo salir.

-misión cumplida.

Cuando se dio la vuelta sintió algo filoso hundirse en su hombro...

-AAAAAAAHHHH.

* * *

><p>Freddy al escuchar el grito trato de pararse pero no...<p>

-¿que Caraj...

La sensación de que algo viscoso estaba a punto de salir de el ,cada minuto era más fuerte.

-respira freddy...puedes con esto..uf...uf...uf..si pude asesinar guardias metiéndolos en trajes llenos de alambres...uf..uf...uf...puedo con esto..uf..uf..uf...¡oh mierda!

* * *

><p>Mike en plena oscuridad , trataba de averiguar ¿de donde provino?...tomando su linterna se dio cuenta que lo que tenia era tan solo un rasguño.<p>

-hola mikey , ¿me extrañaste?

Mostrándose en el brillo de la ventana, apareció el antigua guardia diurno.

-¡negro de mierda!...¿como...

No tenia nada en contra de la gente de piel oscura, solo contra este cabron psicópata.

-yo también trabaje aquí...a diferencia de ti, los diurnos podemos explorar más.

El tipo se le tiro encima, el castaño logro esquivarlo (más por suerte que por habilidad) , por poco y le logra entrar el cuchillo en el pecho...solo le rozó el hombro.

-¡no seduje a una maldita enfermera y mate a mi medico por esto!...¿donde esta Freddy?

El ex guardia lo miro con una mirada asesina.

-tenemos asuntos pendientes.

Un grito se escucho del otro lado, al escucharlo Eric fue directo a esa dirección.

Mike se interpuso, tratando de quitarle el cuchillo. Con gusto huiría del asesino pero tal como annabelle le dijo una vez " Te recuerdo que tu trabajo es cuidar del local..o sea ¡TODO!" ...Debía proteger a ese oso asesino por los medios necesarios. (aunque el no le gustara ni supiera pelear)

-¡¿POR QUE CARAJO NO TE MUERES?!

Este idiota de Mike por alguna extraña razón no quería dejarlo avanzar, como una mosca molesta en la pared.

En la lucha por el cuchillo, ambos tropezaron con unas cajas...el muy maldito trato de quitarle su preciado cuchillo , pero el fue más rápido y astuto.

-¡ok putito te llego la hora!

El tipo desquiciado lo tumbo al suelo, solo para disfrutar del horror en sus ojos...saboreando cada minuto, mientras alzaba su cuchillo. El castaño cerro los ojos esperando que esta vez fuera su fin...

-...todavía no.

Al abrir los ojos...¡AHORA SI SE A VUELTO LOCO!...No solo escucho su voz, sino que también vio la silueta de phone guy, era transparente como un espectro, el espectro se metió dentro del cuerpo del ex guardia...

* * *

><p>Cuando el ex guardia diurno recobro sus sentidos...<p>

-WOAAAAAAAHHHHHHH.

Tenia su cuchillo enterrado en su abdomen, su propia mano lo había apuñalado, el tajo era tan grande que se veían sus viseras, pronto termino boca abajo en un charco carmesí.

-es extraño, he visto tantas situaciones similares que ya no me espanta.

-en este trabajo es normal.

Con tan solo unos rasguños, por fin Mike Schmidt estaba cara a cara con el tipo que lo ayudo a pasar esas noches infernales con sus sabios consejos.

-hola...te ves fatal.

-lo mismo digo Schmidt

-gracias por todo...de no ser por ti no habría podido sobrevivir.

-no te preocupes...solo hice lo que me hubiera gustado que hicieran por mi, cuando trabaje en este antro.

El oji azul lo miro con tristeza.

-lamento lo que te paso...si no hubieras tratado de salvarme en la quinta noche, tal vez...

-¡no exageres!...no es para tanto.

El tipo coloco su mano espectral sobre su hombro.

-ya no los odio por lo que me hicieron...he pasado el tiempo suficiente aquí para perdónalos.

El tipo comenzó a desvanecerse hasta desaparecer completamente.


	18. Chapter 18

Capitulo 18

De improviso apareció una osa dorada. La osa (quien recordaba a golden en su forma original) tomo el cadáver y se fue...Regreso minutos después para limpiar , una vez termino , se volvió a ir. El guardia tomo su linterna yendo directo a la puerta...

Al ver los rasguños del guardia, el animatronic quiso preguntar pero los dolores no lo dejaban. Para desgracia de Mike el técnico no había llegado, por lo que tendría que hacerlo el. Se arremango las mangas, colocándose enfrente del mantel que cubría sus piernas...

-¿sabes lo que haces?

-¿tengo alternativa?

El oso le contesto con la cabeza que no .Tragando saliva mike se preparo para la experiencia más asquerosa de su carrera, no quería mirar pero debía hacerlo...

-¡hola a todo el mundo!

Nunca en toda su vida se sintió tan aliviado de ver a ese científico loco, haciéndose a un lado lo dejo trabajar.

-sorry por no decirte de esto después del ultimo mantenimiento, pensé que lo descubrirías antes ...ups.

Fred pensó que este tipo tiene suerte que estuviera en este estado, ¡por que con gusto lo hubiera triturado con sus propias manos!...A pesar de la mirada asesina que le dio su "paciente", el técnico levanto el mantel lo suficiente para poder ver...Mike prefirió salir afuera, ya había tenido suficiente locura por hoy.

-siento que he pasado milenios aquí.

Al ver su reloj (junto con que estaba anocheciendo) se dio cuenta que ya habían cerrado y el nuevo guardia diurno se había ido a casa.

-faltan unas 3 horas para que comience oficialmente mi turno.

Al toparse con Chica, Foxy , bonnie y Golden Freddy les indico que ya estaban atendiendo al oso, estos sin demora fueron a la bodega. Mike fue a su oficina ,se curo con un botiquín que había comprado (por si acaso) y fue a la cocina..En la cocina se preparo un café y saco un pedazo de pastel sobrante de una fiesta.

* * *

><p>Un par de horas después apareció Chica...<p>

-¡Son mellizos!...¡una conejita morada y osito dorado!

-¿mmm?..."que alegría".

- ¡si lo se!, ¡son morenos y tienen los ojos azules como su "mamá"!.

Después de pronunciar la palabra "mamá"...la linda pollita se puso nerviosa.

-...ejem...como su papá...ejem...¿quien más podría ser?..."ja ja ja"...claro que bonnie y golden son las mamás sin importar que... ejem...

Chica junto sus manos en modo de suplica...

-no le digas a freddy que lo llame mamá, ¿OK?...¡si se entera me mata!

-como sea.

Al notar el poco animo del guardia, se sintió extrañada.

-¿deberías estar feliz?

-ouuu...lo se pero estoy muy...(estirando los brazos)...cansado, ¿puedes pedirle a rau que me cubra?

-ok...¿no te quieres quedar a dormir?...si te preocupa que te moleste foxy ,lo pudo encerrar en el baño.

-no gracias, necesito dormir en mi cama...hasta mañana.. ...no lo maten

Como zombie llego a su hogar, sin siquiera desvestirse se tiro en su cama, quedándose profundamente dormido.

En la mañana se enteraría (por el msn del técnico) que los llamaron Michelle y Smithy en honor a el...En la tarde el castaño vio en TV la noticia del loco que mato a 3 personas mientras escapaba del hospital siquiatrico y se suicido a una calle...

* * *

><p>Tiempo después...<p>

-¿cual llevare?...¿ultra absorbentes o mega absorbentes?

Ahí estaba a las 2 de la mañana en una tienda en las afueras de la ciudad, comprando pañales...

-mmmmm...uf...¿como me metí en esto?

Mike suspiro ofuscado mientras echaba ambos paquetes al carrito, desde la noche posterior al nacimiento de los mellizos, el se había convertido oficialmente en el chico de los mandados de Freddy...

Extraña los días que lo intentaban matar en vez de pedirle que valla en su auto recién reparado a comprar pañales a la única tienda abierta a esa hora...

-ahora, vamos por la leche.

Miraba con atención la lista que tenia en la mano, si algo llegaba a faltar...¡bonnie y goldie se encargarían personalmente que hubiera deseado no haber nacido!

-¡de nuevo!...mmmmmmm, vemos...¿extra calcio o fortificada con vitaminas?

-a mi me gusta la que tiene vitaminas.

El castaño se dio vuelta para ver a un joven de origen asiático con un carrito lleno de barras de cereal, sopas instantáneas y bebidas energéticas...

-¿Gohan que haces aquí?

El chico de cabello oscuro que le cubría media cara , piercing en la nariz y chaqueta con motivos otaku, lo miro sarcástico...

-¿que crees que hago?...¿cazar dinosaurios?...ja ja ja...es broma, esta es la única hora que tengo disponible para ir a la tienda.

A veces el actual guardia diurno, hacia sentir al guardia nocturno que estaba en presencia de la versión asiática de bonnie. Este curioso miro el papel que el oji azul tenia en las manos...

-déjame adivinar...¿te mandaron a hacer las compras del bebe y no tienes ni idea de lo que haces?

A pesar de llevar un tiempo haciendo estos mandados, el castaño contesto afirmativamente con la cabeza.

-ja ja ja ja...baka.

Mike no entendía que era exactamente "baka", pero le sonaba a insulto...mmmmm. Nota mental buscar esa palabra en el diccionario o en el traductor de google.

-ven yo te ayudo.

-¿enserio?, ¿no te molesta?

-nop...ya acabe con mis compras del mes.

El tipo tomo la lista y comenzó a elegir productos...A Schmidt le sorprendió que un Otaku, supiera de verdad algo sobre cosas de infantes...

-guao...eres un profesional en esto.

-vah, no es para tanto...fui niñero durante la preparatoria...¿el bebe es alérgico al glutten?

El oji azul movió la cabeza negativamente.

-entonces va...ahora las galletas.

-en la lista no dice nada de galletas.

Mike tomo la lista.

-es más...creo que ya terminamos.

-no seas tan cerrado Schmidt...¡a todos les encanta!...en especial a mi, espero que traigas dinero por que me gusta comer 3 cajas mínimo.

-¿que?

-algún beneficio tenia que sacar de esto, ¿no?

Lo que sorprendió a al castaño no era la frase, era que este chico(eran de la misma contextura física, solo que el estaba un poquito marcado) permaneciera delgado comiendo 3 cajas de galletas...entonces recordó que le dijo una vez que a el le gustaba correr por el parque después del trabajo.

A mike le pareció justo...además al vender una pintura de una tía, obtuvo un poco de dinero por lo que podía darse pequeños lujos...

-ok...solo si me convidas la mitad.

Mientras escogían entre las que tienen chispas de chocolate y las con crema...

-¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-claro.

-¿el Mike Schmidt de Five Nights at Freddy´s , es un personaje inspirado en ti o es pura coincidencia?

Mike se quedo sin palabras, tarde o temprano pasaría...se había topado con un fan del juego.

-¡no me mires así baka!...si no quieres decirme no problem...soy Otaku, Gamer y fan de los 2 juegos pero no saico.

El chico siguió en su elección de galletas como si nada...Mike agradeció para sus adentros que no insistiera...Pero Mike (más por curiosidad que cualquier otra cosa) pregunto...

-¿por eso pediste el empleo?

El chico mirando unas galletas de frutilla, le contesto...

-Cuando vi en internet que el restaurante era real y necesitaban personal no lo pensé dos veces y deje mi natal San Francisco ..fiuuuuu, esperaba tener el turno nocturno.

Mike levanto una ceja confundido, ¿quien en su sano juicio teniendo una idea clara de lo ocurre por las noches, querría el empleo?

-sabes lo que le pasa a la gente que toma ese turno , ¿verdad?

Con un paquete de galletas con pedacitos de maní en la mano, el oji café lo miro serio.

-si Mario Bros existiera y estuvieran contratando fontaneros...¿no tomarías el puesto aunque supieras lo que pasa en las tuberías?...sinceramente yo iría corriendo aunque no tuvieran seguro de accidente laboral ocasionado por kupas.

Aunque el oji azul captaba su punto, no podía comprenderlo del todo...si el hubiera sabido antes lo que ocurría, hubiera preferido limpiar baños en un Macdonals.

-mikey...¿como sobreviviste las 5 noches?

-ejem...dijiste que ya no tocarías el tema.

El pelinegro se levanto de hombros.

-tu lo regresaste.

-¿quieres saber como?...completa el juego y lo sabrás.

-¡oh vamos!

* * *

><p>El guardia nocturno riéndose fue junto al guardia diurno hasta la caja, una vez las respectivas compras pagadas fueron cada uno a su respectivo auto.<p>

-¡hey Schmidt!

El asiático fue corriendo directo a el con un pedazo de papel de cuaderno.

-toma...si necesitas ayuda, niñera o lo que sea...llámame , cualquier dinero extra me sirve.

-ok...nos vemos.

El castaño se subió a su auto, esperando que en la pizzería no lo quieras asesinar fría, lenta y dolorosamente por la demora...

* * *

><p>Apenas llego Freddy le dio una calurosa bienvenida...<p>

-¡¿DONDE MIERDA ESTABAS?!

-BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

Los 3 nuevos padres lo recibieron con miradas asesinas mientras que los bebes en sus cunas de la bodega, lloraban a todo pulmón.

-BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

Aguantando las miradas sicópatas y los insultos...fue a preparar los biberones...ahí se encontró con Chica quien tenia ojeras de 3 metros.

-¿a ti también te gritaron?

-aja.

-es por cansancio...auuuuuuu..hace días que no descansamos.

Era cierto, con los shows en el día y estos llorones en la noche...los animatronics estaban agotados. Chica se quedo dormida en el mesón de la cocina, mike decidió no molestarla e ir el solo con los biberones.

Cuando llego bonnie estaba desplomado de cansancio en el sillón, mientras los osos igual de agotados trataban de calmar a los hambrientos bebes.

Cuando al fin recibieron su comida, todos tuvieron silencio...con unas palmaditas en la espalda , por fin se durmieron.

-son unos angelitos cuando duermen, ¿no fred?

-tienes razón goldie.

En silencio el guardia se retiro, al pasar por la cueva pirata vio a foxy roncando agotado...decidió que tampoco lo molestaría, yendo directo a la oficina. Esta era una de las pocas veces que no necesitaría ver el tablet para saber que seria una noche tranquila.

-gracias a dios que alguien invento el termo y el café.

Toda la noche estuvieron los animatronics durmiendo hasta que...

-YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHH

-BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

Golden Freddy con una cara de compungido se quedo solo tratando de hacer dormir a los niños, sentado en la mecedora, mientras los demás bostezando tomaban sus posiciones.

* * *

><p>De nuevo como zombie llego Schmidt hasta su cama, no comenzaba siquiera a roncar cuando sonó su teléfono...<p>

-¿hola?

-¡reunión de emergencia!

-viej...digo jefe...acabo de llegar a mi casa, no podría...

-AHORAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

-¡AUCH MIS OHIDOS!

El grito del restaurantero al otro lado de la línea, dejo con un pitido en el oído al señor S por un rato...cuando volvió a oír bien, la llamada se había cortado.

-maldición...necesitare más café y tímpanos nuevos.

* * *

><p>Horas después<p>

Gohan no comprendía nada , estaba a punto de llegar a su trabajo cuando el jefe de jefes lo llamo gritando...Ahora estaba en la casa del viejo, en su escritorio sentado junto a mike quien babeaba dormido.

-Señor Otonashi, despierte al Señor Schmidt por favor.

Un fuerte peñisco fue suficiente para que el babero humano volviera al mundo de los mortales.

-bien ahora que todos estamos despiertos, comenzare...¡si se vuelve a dormir recibirá otro peñisco!...¡OH diablos!...FEDERICOOOOOOOOOOOO.

El mayordomo llego con un balde de agua fría con hielo que le tiro al guardia dormido...

-¿algo más señor?

-no te puedes retirar.

El mayordomo se retiro cerrando la puerta detrás de el...Mike fue a la chimenea para calentarse mientras Gohan trataba de aguantarse las ganas de reírse.

-Señores, todos ya sabemos ¿por que estamos aquí?...gracias a los bebes nuestros queridos animatronic parecen muertos vivientes, nadie quiere celebrar su cumpleaños cuando el espectáculo se ve...

El asiático levanto la mano...

-si, Gohan?

-disculpe señor...yo no entiendo ni un bledo lo de que esta hablando y eso que jugué ambos juegos con partes extra incluidas.

-mike actualízalo...yo iré por un whisky.

Mientras el viejo iba a su bar personal, el castaño le hizo gestos para que el peli negro se sentara enfrente de el, en la alfombra frente a la chimenea. Luego de una larrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrga explicación...

-.¿con orejitas de conejo y todo?...¡que Kawaii!

¿ Kawaii? definitivamente se acababa de agregar otra palabra que mike debía buscar, en Internet. El viejo regreso con su vaso lleno de licor.

-¿entendió todo?

-creo...(rascándose la cabeza)...aunque tengo dudas serias.

-es suficiente para mi...ejem...¿donde me quede?...a si, como verán las ventas han...

-¡YO ME OFRESCO!

Tanto el restaurantero como el guardia nocturno se miraron sorprendidos, exactamente ¿a que se ofrecía este loco?

-no me miren así par de bakas.

Fazzbear miro confundido y le susurro al castaño, cuando este se puso de pie.

_-¿bakas?_

Este le susurro de vuelta...

_-no me mire a mi, que sea joven no significa que sepa hablar Otaku._

-dejen los susurros y díganme..¿cuando podré ir?

-¿ir donde hijo?

-ir a cuidar a los bebes...también soy niñero, es la solución más lógica.

-¿lo harías por un 0,2% extra en tu sueldo?

-Señor Fazzbear, con gusto me quedaría con un solo sueldo y lo otro lo haría gratis .

El viejo sonrió como si las puertas del paraíso se abrieran ante el .Mike horrorizado agarro del brazo al otro guardia, llevándolo a un baño.

-¡¿estas loco?!...¡te van a meter en un traje animatronico en un 2x3!

-genial...¿me puedo tomar una foto con chica antes?.

Y el premio para el tipo más loco que Mike Schmidt a conocido hasta el momento, es para este sujeto.

-¿es en serio?

-yep...no entiendo por que a todos les encanta la nueva, para mi la antigua es hot..

-¿seguro que quieres hacerlo?

-vivo prácticamente enfrente de la pizzería...puedo cumplir mi turno de día, trotar, dormir un rato e ir de niñera...¿a las 24:00 hrs estará bien?

* * *

><p>Aunque no lo crean mike trato absolutamente todo para evitar que ese joven fuera, ¡hasta llego a trotar a su lado!...pero no. A las 24:00 hrs exactas ahí estaba, apenas entro...Chica apareció en su forma humanizada para asustarlo, en lugar de gritar..<p>

-bueno en las dos formas eres hot y eres la única de los 5 que ama la pizza tanto como yo...(le estiro la mano)...Soy Gohan...¿me das un autógrafo?

Chica sin saber que decir le firmo el afiche en donde ella aparecía, Mike apareció corriendo desde la oficina.. El castaño (quien aun sentía el corazón en la boca)...apenas vio que el oji café fue directo a la bodega, con las fuerzas que le quedaban fue gritando...

-¡ES EL NIÑERO!...¡ES EL NIÑERO!...¡NO LO MATEN!

Sudando como si hubiera atravesado un desierto llego hasta la bodega...silencio. Una vez que recobro el aliento. Vio a Gohan sentado en la mecedora , arrullaba a los bebes.

-escucharon tus gritos , apenas me vieron me los entregaron y fueron a dormir un rato...duerme un poco, yo haré lo mismo aprovechando que estos dos roncan.

Agotado el castaño se recostó en el viejo sillón, hasta el necesitaba dormir. Cuando se despertó, los niños jugaban con goldie...mike pensó. ¿serán las 6? Miro su reloj, ¡era cierto!...¿por que no se escucho el yeh?...cuando lo pregunto...

-las paredes tienen revestimiento, Gohan las puso...y por si te lo preguntas se fue a preparase al turno de día, no lo matamos...todavía.

Al fin paz en las noches, el trío volvió a tener sus "shows especiales" (pero con condón), Chica encontró a alguien con quien compartir su pasión por la pizza (Toy Freddy la cambio para poder chatear con Mister Marionette ) , en cuanto a Mike y foxy...

-hace tiempo que no" jugamos".

-si te pusieras el condón.

-¡otra vez con lo mismo!...no estas esperando, ¿correcto?

Mike dio otra mordida a la rebanada de pizza que estaba comiendo junto a foxy, en la zona de muestra.

-nop...nadie lo esta, el técnico lo verifico...Pero eso ya lo sabes.

El castaño volvió a morder la pizza, mientras el pelirrojo jugando con su cola lo miro seductoramente , sonriendo maliciosamente le susurro .._¿no te gustaría estarlo?._Apenas lo escucho se atraganto, cuando pudo respirar. de nuevo, le susurro de vuelta..._usa condón y dejare que me hagas de todo. ...con vestido incluido, si quieres_.


	19. Chapter 19

Capitulo 19

-¿que haces?

El oji café quien miraba su celular, lo miro sarcástico.

-estoy buscando duendes de cereal con el reflejo de la pantalla, ¿me ayudas?

-¡no te hagas el idiota!

Otonashi se rió mientras Schmidt se preguntaba ¿como termino en esto?

Todo comenzó como una noche normal (si a todo lo que ocurre en la vida de Schmidt se puede llamar "normal") cuando recibieron una llamada del jefe de jefes, sobre una reunión de la AAE ("asuntos animatronicos especiales") en Disneylandia.

Antes de que pudiera quejarse o inventar alguna excusa para no ir, estaba en un avión junto a Gohan...Ahora estaban en una limosina conducida por Federico (mike intentaba no míralo mucho, el tipo tenia un aire al mayordomo de los locos Adams que desde niño le dio terror)

, es broma.¡que baka eres Schmidt !...aja...estoy leyendo un fanatic de una tal Yuyuyuoi..."momentos incómodos"

-¡ha!...¿y que tal es?

-esta tipa capto a la perfección tu personalidad.

El castaño sonrió, al fin alguien que lo retrata tal como es...valiente, sincero...

- tranquilo , asustadizo y algo histérica...ups, ¡que baka soy!

El pelinegro se dio un golpecito en la cabeza

-histérico...pero un histérico muy kawaii.

-¡hey! ...yo no soy...

Apenas llegaron ,alguien les abrió la puerta, al ver de quien se trataba...

-bienvenidos...

-¡WHOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Mariana ..ejem...Mariana 2.0 miro confundida al castaño que se desplomo en el asiento del pasajero, mientras su compañero casi se orina de la risa al verlo.

* * *

><p>Cuando al fin despertó estaban en un ascensor que bajaba. específicamente el estaba siendo cargado por Federico ,quien tenia una sonrisa que hasta a jeff the killer asustaría o lo haría sentirse celoso por lo "hermosa" que era...<p>

Temblando miro hacia adelante, ahí estaban Mariana dando una especie disertación ante Gohan que comía palomitas de maíz...

-...y desde entonces la AAE realiza una vez cada 10 años, estos encuentros en los "salones sub sub terraneos secretos de Disney"...también conocidos como SSTSD.

Ella sonriendo dulcemente se dirigió a los dos guardias.

-¿preguntas?

El pelinegro (quien había estado conciente en toda la disertación), pregunto...

-¿y nadie nunca a notado que son animatronics caminando por las calles?

-no...los visitantes piensan que son personas disfrazadas o simples" animatronics sin vida" también conocidos como...ASV ...o ACFN..."animatronic con funcionamiento normal"

¿Que tendrán estos tipos con las siglas?, con 0 entendimiento de lo que Mariana explico...

-ejem...para los que no se desmayaron...¿de que estas hablando?

-Como explique horas antes...cuando encontramos un FAE o "funcionamiento anormal extraoficial" en un animatronic normalmente lo eliminamos según el reglamento, sin embargo...

Ella hizo una pausa dramática como si lo que estaba a punto de decir fuera de relevancia mundial o por lo menos ella pensaba que lo era.

-...cuando aquel sujeto es denominado como inofensivo...solo es observado hasta que su establecimiento quiebra o son desechados por sus dueños...si aun esta en funcionamiento es reubicado en alguno de nuestros parques o en Tokio.

El castaño levanto una ceja junto con cruzarse de brazos, confundido

-¿Tokio?

El peli negro golpeo su palma con su puño cerrado...

-¡brillante!...es la única ciudad del mundo en que un robot pasa desapercibido...no eres tan baka como yo creía a diferencia de otros...

Con la palabra "otros" miro sarcástico al oji azul...Antes que pudiera reclamarle algo...

-bienvenidos a la 30ª versión del encuentro de la AAE.

Sin aviso previo el mayordomo lo dejo caer, devolviéndose a la limosina...

En un salón enorme se encontraba gente de todos los puntos del planeta incluyendo pueblos que no aparecen en el mapa...También habían otras agencias que se encargaban de distintos tipos de muñecos poseídos u objetos malditos...

Hombres y mujeres de distintos países, etnias, nacionalidades y religiones...todos diferentes pero con algo en común...todos eran guardias nocturnos o empleados que sobrevivieron de un modo u otro a un muñeco maldito.

* * *

><p>Mike se alejo de su compañero quien conversaba animadamente con Raúl, para hablar con ellos, escuchando historias terroríficas con finales trágicos...como:<p>

La historia de muñecas de porcelana que acabaron con familias enteras y que le costaron un ojo a un guardia ruso...

La historia de una guardia japonesa que tuvo que quemar su hogar para huir de la muñeca maldita que la perseguía...

La de un guardia palestino y un guardia israelí que tuvieron que superar sus diferencias para sobrevivir 3 noches en el museo que ambos cuidaban...

También escucho historias terroríficas con finales felices...como:

La de una africana que logro que la marioneta que cuidaba lograra descansar en paz...

La de un tawaines que logro el perdón de su hermano que había poseído a un animatronic de un restaurante de pollo frito...

Y La de...

-¡hola ratón mikey!...¿que cuentas?

Mili sin delicadeza lo agarro de la cabeza, para restregarle un puño entre los cabellos...

-¡auch!

-no seas señorita, Mikey.

Por suerte para el delicado guardia apareció Annabelle, quien convenció a la mexicana que lo soltara, mientras le ofrecía al castaño uno de los jugos naturales que traía

-Si dejaras de ser tan brusca, tendrías más vida social.

-bla...bla...bla...siempre tan aguafiestas...¿no te cansas de ser tannn aburrida?

-mmmmmm...¿y tu no te cansas de ser tan pu...ejem...fiestera?

-no es para tanto...ahora soy una "madre responsable"...hablando de eso...dime mikey, ¿foxy ya te preño?

Ante tal pregunta, la morena y castaño terminaron escupiéndose el jugo el uno al otro.

-¡MILA!...¡¿que barbaridades estas diciendo?!

-vah, no es para tanto Morenaza...chica me escribió diciendo que escucho a foxy proponérselo.

Mike estaba rojo como un tomate, llegando a "casa" tendría una seria discusión con la pollita sobre no poner cosas demasiado personales en la web...Al notar que ambas esperaban una respuesta, se sonrojo más...

-esteeee...no...glup...ejem...hm...era una broma...nada serio.

-ha, ya veo ratoncito.

-ok.,voy por más jugo...¿alguien más quiere?

-no gracias.

-yo paso...si no tiene licor, no tiene sentido para mi.

Cuando la oji verde se alejo, la oji café lo tomo del brazo para llevárselo hasta un punto más alejado, donde conversar.

-¿seguro que no quieres un bebe?...no digo que sea algo facilismo aunque la concepción es divertida.

Ella con mirada pervertida, jugo con su cabello..

- Chico no tiene pene pero sabe restregarse bien...ahhhh...si te contara... la otra noche estábamos en el escenario y el viendo el mostrador de los helados sugirió que nos metiéramos , así que tome un spray de leche batida y me puse un poco entre los ...

-¡basta, no quiero escuchar tus aventuras sexuales! (¡loca demente!)

La rubia soltó una ricita, al parecer la cara vergonzosa del castaño debía parecerle divertida.

-hablando en serio, ¿sabes por lo menos como poner un condón?

La pregunta por si sola era incomoda, aunque el a estado exigiendo a su novio que se ponga esa cosa de látex, el no tenia idea ¿como poner uno?...es más, ni si quiera fue capaz de comprar uno, por la vergüenza que le daba siempre que lo intentaba...el que termino comprándolos fue Gohan.

-no.

-bueno, es así...

Después de una ilustrativa demostración con un lápiz, mike quedo aun más rojo que un tomate...

-no seas mojigato...por lo que Chica me ha contado, tu de " inocente palomita" no tienes nada.

El castaño tuvo que tomar ,un par de vasos de agua con hielo para que su cara regresara a la normalidad...

Otra vez estaba en una conversación "rara", ¿cuando su vida volvería a ser normal?

-¿por que no quieres tener un bebe?

-los hombres no tienen bebes.

Ella lo miro como si se tratara de un idiota.

-¿y que me dices de Freddy y Toy Bonnie?...mmmmmm.

-los hombre humanos no tienen bebes...es anti natural

-eso ya paso...pero antes fue una mujer, ¡pero aun cuenta!

¡si tan solo hubiera inventado algo para no estar aquí!...estaría en su cama durmiendo, ¡como adoraba dormir!

-¿por que estas tan interesada en el tema?

La rubia lo miro con cierto aire maternal

-por que creo que ustedes serian padres excelentes.

Mike considero la idea por un minuto...pero la desecho de tan solo imaginar tener que pasar por los dolores de parto, solo para traer al mundo a un psicópata mata guardias más al mundo...Casi podía ver a ese niño o niña tratando de meter a una persona dentro de un traje animatronic...lo pensó y lo dijo...

Mili lo miro seria...

-¿sabes?...cuando estaba embarazada de Sebastián, también tuve dudas.

Ella saco la foto de su bebe por un momento, para volverla a guardar en su billetera.

-bueno al principio no sabia que era un bebe...mi ginecólogo al ver la masa en mi útero pensó que tenia cáncer.

-¿de verdad?

-sip...me meè de pánico al pensarlo y me aterre aun más cuando Raúl con un detector de metales, me explico lo que en realidad era.

Ella en su celular, le mostró un video en donde aparece la masa moviéndose.

-mi bebe a los 3 meses de gestación...no es el feto que a uno de le enseñan en la escuela, como ya te diste cuenta.

El contesto afirmativamente.

-mira, desde que mi madre vio el video me considera "la madre del anticristo" ya no me habla...¿el parto?..en el baño de empleados, fue horrible...dolor mezclado con la sensación viscosa de algo pasando por mi vagi...

-¡agh!...¡sáltate esa parte, por favor!

El oji azul se tapo los oídos con ambas manos

-pero valió la pena.

Mike destapándose los oídos, la miro sorprendido.

-¿no te preocupa haber parido a un monstruo?

-yep es un monstruo pero es mi monstruo...mi pequeño y adorable monstruito.

Al notar la cara evidente del castaño de "no entiendo ni J"...

-cuando conociste a tus animatronics, asesinos y todo...¿te parecieron malos?

El contesto con la cabeza que no.

-¿crees que foxy es malo?

Nuevamente con la cabeza contesto que no.

-¿tu eres malo?

Otro no de cabeza, ella riéndose le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza.

-¡entonces no tienes de que preocuparte!...me mandas las fotos de la primera ecografía, cuando lo logren...¿vale?

* * *

><p>Cuando la loca de Hildale fue por un poco de Tequila...El castaño en lugar de encontrar un momentito para pensar...<p>

-¡IDOTA!

-¡BAKA!

-¿de donde viene ese escándalo?

Uno no siempre tendrá la razón, a veces se cometen errores...

Errores que deben ser reconocidos..

Errores que deben ser aceptados...

Y el mayor error que Mike Schmidt cometió...

-¡baka!

-¡habla bien carajo!

-¡solo trabajas en Freddy´s por que te acuestas con el nieto del jefe!

-¡y tu por que eres el sobrino del asistente del Sr. Fazzbear!

Su gran error, ¡FUE DEJAR A ESOS DOS SOLOS!...¿quien hubiera imaginado que dos personas igual de locas se pudieran llevar como el infierno?, ¿si cuando los dejo solos estaban de lo más bien?

-¡¿y que sabes tu?!...¡yo soy un millón de veces más inteligente que TU!

Le dijo Raúl apuntando con el dedo a Gohan.

-¡YO CREO COSAS!...¡cosas que la gente solo puede soñar!...¡¿y tu que?!...¡solo eres un fracasado que cree que los dibujos animados japoneses son de verdad!

-¡ES ANIME IDIOTA!

La eterna lucha entre geek y nerds...¡perdón!...la recién descubierta lucha entre geek y Otaku.

-¡como sea!...prefiero ser un idiota antes que un tipo que como tu...¡soy geek y a mucha honra!

-arggggggg...prefiero ser un fracasado...¡antes que el tipo que convirtió a los embriones en algo parecido a la diarrea!

-¡ERES UN...

Ya lo veía venir, golpes de todo tipo...y cuando estén llenos de moretones, ¿a quien va a culpar el viejo por permitir que sus "niños mimados" se hallan lastimado? ...¡al desechable de mike S.!...claro como ahora los animatronic están más tranquilos, ¿quien lo necesita?

Antes era indispensable, ahora no estaba seguro, por lo que corrió para tratar de intervenir...Siendo detenido por un par de chicas que eran fan del juego y querían hacerle preguntas, desesperado no pudo quitárselas de encima...

-¡muchachos!

Fritz Smith borracho hasta las orejas apareció afirmándose de ambos chicos...

-¿que...hola...?...hip...vengan con...salud.

Los jóvenes no lograron quitarse al viejo guardia de encima, dirigiéndolos a la zona del bar...

* * *

><p>10 cervezas después...<p>

-¿somos amigos o no somos amigos?

Raul y Gohan afirmados el uno con el otro, bebían su 11ª cerveza, mientras Smith roncaba en la barra.

-tu eres mi hermano...onee-chan...hip...digo..mi hermano.

-perdóname por f...hip...no fue mi intención...otk..hip..otaku.

-no yo...hip...raullllllll...¡mi hermano del alma!.

El celular de Otonashi sonó con " Five Nights at Freddy´s song" de tono.

-hollllllllaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa?...mi amor...hip...aqu...aquí...con mi hermano...

El asiático frunció el ceño, el chileno/irlandés babeaba en la barra.

-yo no estoy borracho...si mi reinita... mi pizzita caliente hot...te amooo...

Mike luego de contestar 80 preguntas sobre el juego , logro acercarse a ellos...

-¡mai...mikeyyy!...ahggggggggggggggggggg.

Gohan se durmió en la barra, dejando su celular encendido.

* * *

><p>-¿hola?...¿gohan estas ahí?...¿hola?.<p>

Mike reconoció la voz preocupada que provenía del aparato, por lo que tomo el teléfono...

-hola chica...tu novio esta bien ,solo ...esteeeeeeeeee...se divirtió mucho.

-eso imagine...¡ni se imagina el reto que le espera cuando llegue!

-no quiero jugar al abogado del diablo pero...¿no crees que se merece un descansito?...además recuerdo que a ti te paso algo parecido, en la celebración de la primera semana de vida de los mellizos.

Silencio...

-dile ...no le digas nada, será nuestro secreto...solo dile que me traiga pizza ¿oíste?...¿te paso a foxy?

-mejor no, o a Freddy le daría un infarto (si tuviera corazón) por la larga llamada.

Era cierto y conociendo a ese zorro era capas de hacerle una "llamada erótica", llamada que el castaño preferiría recibir en "privado"...

-ja ja ja...tienes razón, nos vemos.

-chao, no te preocupes estamos por allá a primera hora...

Miro por un momento a Otonashi.

-mejor, a primera hora de pasado mañana.

Corto la llamada dejándole el celular en uno de los bolsillos del pantalón.

* * *

><p>-ash...es por eso que no tomo, esta vez el Sr. Smith se paso de la raya.<p>

La oji verde miro a los tres borrachos durmientes con cara de asco.

-déjalo en paz, si no fuera por el, mi trasero estaría en peligro.

El oji azul no sabia exactamente ¿hasta cuando duraría la "hermandad" de esos dos?, pero por hoy estaba agradecido que por el momento hallan echo las pases.

-supongo que tienes razón...¿crees que los nuestros reemplazos temporales estén bien?

-prefiero no pensarlo...hace tiempo descubrí ana, que mientras menos piense en eso seré más feliz

Annabelle limpiándose los lentes, quedo pensativa.

-supongo que tienes razón...¿vamos al buffet?

* * *

><p>Regresando al tema principal, el guardia de Hurricane medito sobre aquello cuando comía con la guardia canadiense...el no quería un hijo, no todavía por lo que debía conseguir un modo de que el zorro usara el condón...fue cuando recordó la propuesta que le hizo la semana pasada. ...<p>

-esteeeeeeeee...se que sonara raro pero...¿tienes un vestido que me prestes?

-¿HE?

* * *

><p>En Hurricane, Utah<p>

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!...¡PIEDAD!...¡JURO QUE NUNCA MÀS VUELVO A TIRAR BASURA EN SU ESCENARIO!...¡NO!..¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!


	20. Chapter 20

Capitulo 20

En sus formas originales hundieron en el traje animatronic al reemplazo, convirtiéndolo oficialmente en "desaparecido"..

-AAHHHHGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG.

Una vez hecho esto, foxy fue a limpiarse junto a chica en sus formas humanizadas..Una vez limpios , la mujer del grupo fue a ver como estaba los bebes y el zorro fue a comer pizza . Pero el resto del grupo...

-el primer guardia del año, hacia tiempo que no rellenábamos...debimos pedirle a mike antes que se fuera, que comprara cigarrillos y licor para celebrar la ocasión.

Dijo bonnie bañado en sangre mirando a Freddy, quien se limpiaba la sangre del rostro.

-yep...ahora hay que limpiar y luego a bañarnos.

-¡hay freddy!...¿no podemos esperar un ratito?

-no goldie...debemos limpiar antes de que lleguen los clientes.

-como tu digas, "mamá"

* * *

><p>Mientras el oso dorado y el conejo morado limpiaban vieron a su novio en común, alejarse ,cuando preguntaron ¿el por que?...<p>

-tengo 2 bocas que alimentar, no tengo tiempo para jueguitos. Limpien todo y eso también incluye lo que quedo del tipo

La voz principal de la banda , apunto al traje animatronic con ojos ,sangre y un par dientes humanos sobre su lengua...

-No quiero ver en ese traje restos de sangre o moco como en la ultima vez.

El oso dorado y el conejo morado se quedaron limpiando solos.

-¿sabes bonnie?...había olvidado ¿por que habíamos dejado de matar?, ahora lo recuerdo.

-yeah...esta parte del homicidio es fatal.

* * *

><p>El oso moreno retomando su forma humanizada bajo hasta la bodega con dos biberones, en ella estaba Chica cuidando a los infantes.<p>

-¿como están mis amores?

-BUAAAAAA...BUAAAAAAAAAAA.

-con pañales nuevos ...uf, "algo" hambrientos...necesitamos un monitor de bebe con urgencia.

Ella se hizo a un lado para que el en la mecedora, les diera de comer...

- Es una lastima que todavía no puedan comer pizza.

-y no lo harán nunca...mis niños comerán saludable, no la basura que les vendemos a los humanos.

Chica no lo quería decir (y tampoco lo iba a decir). Pero tal vez en la banda, en lo sexual y en lo sentimental Freddy era el dominante, el macho alfa...Sin embargo en estos instantes era una maravillosa y tierna "mamá"

Foxy escondido detrás de la puerta, observaba de reojo tal escena...era raro, la sonrisa de Freddy no era burlona era dulce, nunca antes lo había visto sonreír de eso modo. Al verlo acunar a sus hijos, recordó cuando cargo por primera vez a uno...

* * *

><p>Flash Back.<p>

Cuando llego corriendo, vio al técnico con la cabeza metida entre el mantel que cubría las piernas del moreno.

-tienes suerte que ayude a mi gata a parir una vez... puja cada 10 minutos

El zorro se quedo helado sin saber ¿que hacer?...y lo más importante ¿donde diablos se metieron todos?...Solo pudo observar como el oso traspirando pujaba. Lo siguiente fue..

-BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

Luego de unos instantes ,el primer bebe nacido tomo su forma definitiva en segundos. El técnico con el niño en brazos miro a Foxy, quien por su velocidad llego primero.

-tómalo.

-¡¿YO?!

-no blanca nieves...¡claro que tu tonto!

-arggggggg...¡ERES UN...

Antes de tener la oportunidad de seguir gruñéndole, le colocaron en los brazos al osito, quedándose con las ganas de morderle la cabeza al Osornino.

-OK " mamá oso"...ya conoces la rutina.

Gracias al mantel, no se veía ¿por donde salían?...lo cual el zorro agradecía mucho, el que se le ocurrió poner ese pedazo de tela, es un genio.

Cubriendo al pequeño osito con un mandil, lo miro por unos minutos. Sus ojitos tiernos, su piel delicada, sus manitos diminutas, si el zorro tuviera corazón , este tierno osito (que parecía de peluche) se lo hubiera ablandado.

-BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

Cuando su media hermana llego, esta termino en brazos de su otro progenitor...bonnie tenia los ojos nublados por la emoción, al tener entre sus brazos a su hija recién nacida... Golden Freddy igual de emocionado, fue hasta a foxy con los brazos estirados.

-hora de conocer a tu viejo, pequeñín.

Con cuidado el oso dorado cargo a su hijo, con el pelirrojo mirándolos con ternura junto a la pollita quien además de llorar, pensaba en nombres...Freddy los cargaría luego, estaba fuera de combate.

Regresando del Flash Back

* * *

><p>El tipo de ojos ámbar no quería ser visto, por lo que se dio la vuelta para irse corriendo.<p>

Quedo algo melancólico desde el nacimiento, esos niños lo hacían pensar en cosas que el no quería pensar, como por ejemplo : ¿que habrá pasado con su familia?, ¿lo seguirán buscando? , ¿estarán vivos?, o ¿tuvo familia de verdad o solo lo imagino?

-bonnie tenia razón, debimos haberle pedido que trajiera licor...¡necesito un trago!

Pensar en cosas como, ¿que hubiera pasado con su vida si el no hubiera asistido a esa fiesta de cumpleaños?, ¿estaría casado? ¿seria soltero? ¿tendría titulo universitario?, seria rico?, ¿seria pobre?, ¿tendría hijos, nietos?

En su cueva (el único lugar seguro en el mundo para el), se sentó apoyándose en la pared ,cubriéndose la cara con su única mano.

Antes todos estaban igual que el, sin futuro ni pasado ni presente pero ahora, sentía que estaban haciendo sus vidas a pesar de todo...

Mangle y toy chica estaban casadas y con un hijo...toy bonnie y toy Freddy con hijos pero con distintas parejas... bonnie, golden y Freddy en una relación con hijos y si pudieran estarían casados mutuamente...Chica luego de muchas relaciones, termino finalmente con alguien que la adora...Marionette dejo de buscar venganza, ahora solo mata de ves en cuando por costumbre...

-hasta Ballon encontró un hobbie, pintando muros.

¿Y el?...estaba en una relación con un tipo que jamás le a dicho que lo ama, no lo llama, no lo busca, no nada. Es el , el que siempre lo busca o le dice que lo ama. Era muy orgulloso para admitir, que hasta un pirata necesita un "te amo" de vez en cuando, solo con 2 palabritas, era suficiente para el.

En resumidas cuentas no esperaba que gritaran su amor a los 4 vientos, ni se que tatuara su nombre , ni que le regalara algo costoso ni que le regalara un ramo con un millón de rozas rojas. Solo quería algo simple, algún detallito que le indicara en "algo" que su relación no es puramente sexual y existía afecto real de ambas partes...

-ar, tengo que dejar de pensar tanto.

Con las orejas agachadas, los ojos cerrados ,también con los brazos cruzados...comenzó a preguntarse ¿si mike lo amaba realmente?, foxy estaba seguro de lo que sentía pero ¿y mike?

* * *

><p>Al otro día...o mejor dicho...3 noches después...<p>

-WHOAAAAAAAAAAAA...¡A LA MIERDA CON TODOS!...RENUNCIO...RENUNCIO.

La ultima guardia temporal, salio corriendo desesperada por las calles completamente demente, en poco tiempo terminaría siendo internada en el hospital del fondo de la calle.

Foxy riéndose psicopaticamente fue hasta la oficina.

-je je je...aun no he perdido el toque.

No la logro atrapar pero no importaba, esa chillona le subió el animo. Más por mantenerse entretenido que por otra cosa, miro por la tablet.

-¿hm?

En la bodega el trío jugaba con sus crías, mientras que en la otra bodega...

* * *

><p>Chica tendida sobre una manta , cubierta únicamente por el babero, miraba con deseo a su novio quien la iluminaba con su linterna...¿como demonios se metió el tipo sin que lo notara? tal vez eso de que los diurnos exploran más es cierto o el tipo de ojos ámbar esta perdiendo su toque.<p>

¡Momento!...en la otra habitación de esos dos amantes, estaba una familia jugando...de tan solo pensar que los bebes escucharan algo...Se sintió nervioso..

-glup...espero que la puerta que separa ambas bodegas, este cerrada.

Miro bien la imagen.

-yep, lo esta.

Con la puerta cerrada nadie escucharía nada. El guardia diurno (igual de desnudo que ella) se tendió encima de su novia, besándola y acariciándola.

-eso es...masajeala.

Estaba mirándolos ¿Y QUE?...Chica siempre estaba mirando a todo el mundo, así que supuso que no le molestaría. Pero lo de mirón no le duro mucho, por que cuando Gohan (visiblemente excitado) le abrió la piernas a punto de "consumar la relación" ...

-mucho por hoy.

Foxy sintiéndose un degenerado cambio la pantalla, al cambiar de cámara.

-¿que es esto?

Un leve movimiento en la cortina que cubría su preciada cueva, mostraba que alguien entro en sus dominios sin permiso.

Con una cara que aterraría hasta al personaje más loco de los creppypastas , observo la escena.

-creo que podré atrapar a alguien, después de todo.

* * *

><p>Corriendo fue directo a atrapar al intruso, solo deteniéndose un minuto (sin expresión en el rostro) para decidir ¿como lo haría?...¿le salta gritándole o usa el garfio?<p>

-mmmmmmm...como sea, lo haré a la vieja escuela.

Para darle más dramatismo al asunto , inicio el proceso para tomar su antigua forma, con sus cabellos erizados...cada vez con una sonrisa más asesina.

-¿foxy?, ¿eres tu amor?

Esa voz, al escucharla sorprendido paro todo el plan.

-¿mike?

-espero que estés en tu segunda forma, tengo algo _especial...para mostrarte lo mucho que te quiero._

Se cruzo de brazos con una mirada astuta , todo el asunto lo emocionaba muchísimo pero no quería demostrado, no aun.

-¿que es?

-ven y averígualo..._si te atreves._

Al escuchar lo sexy que se escuchaba su voz detrás de esa cortina, no dudo en regresar a su forma humanizada tocando la cortina. Cuando la abrió...

* * *

><p>-hola zorrito, ¿me extrañaste?<p>

Ahí estaba Mike recostado afirmándose la cabeza con un mano, sonriendo lascivamente con una rosa en la otra mano, vistiendo un apretado vestido rojo furioso acompañado de una caja de chocolates . Coquetamente mordió uno de los dulces de cacao...

-por que yo te extrañe y mucho.

El pelirrojo quedo con la boca abierta. ¡Era tal como lo había soñado!, sus ojos amarillos pasaron de destallar por el deseo de matar a hacerlo por otra cosa...

-supe por Chica que has estado algo...triste.

Si esto no gritaba ¡TE AMO!, entonces no sabia ¿que era?...Pensándolo bien, lo más probable es que Chica lo haya espiado mientras dormía y le contó todo a Mike, normalmente estaría furioso por eso...

-arrrrrrr...mi zorra.

Pero ahora o mejor dicho" luego", consideraría si esta ¿furioso o no?.Sonriendo maliciosamente con todos sus dientes destellando a la tenue luz de la luna, cerro la cortina sin antes voltear el cartel de "fuera de servicio", reemplazando "soy yo" por "si entran los mato"

* * *

><p>Aunque el cabello del guardia estaba más corto , no rompía el encanto...Sin encontrar resistencia el robot lo beso con pasión, incluyendo su larga lengua en el asunto. Cuando mike noto que este ansioso zorrito estaba a punto de romper la tela con su garfio...<p>

-calma capitán garfio, el vestido prestado.

Coquetamente le susurro a sus puntiagudas orejas.

_-¿quieres abordar este barco?_

Manteniendo la pose coqueta , saco debajo de la caja de chocolates un condón, al verlo el zorro manteniendo la sonrisa maliciosa...

-estas jugando un juego peligroso, princesa.

-sin esto no tendrás nada.

Tratando de convencerlo, esta vez fue mike quien le bajo los pantalones, comenzando a acariciarlo en la entrepierna. De su garganta salieron rugidos, pronto Schmidt descubriría que no es buena idea motivar a un animal salvaje...

-roaarrrrrrrrr..AAAAAAAA...ROARRRRRR.

-¿te lo vas a poner o no?

Jugar el juego de foxy parecía fácil, todo indicaba que en un futuro próximo no podría aguantar mucho. Tendría que acceder si o si...

La respiración del pelirrojo era cada vez más agitada, con cada caricia sentía que perdía el autocontrol, cuando sintió que ya no podía aguantar más...

-ARRRRR...ROAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR.

Al ver esos ojos salvajes y esa boca abierta salivando...mike sintió pavor, ¿que le iba a hacer? ...

* * *

><p>Bonnie estaba caminado dirigiéndose hasta el escenario, quería tomar su guitarra para cantarle una canción de cuna a su hija e hijastro.<p>

-ROAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

Unos sonidos provenían de la cueva pirata.

-ooooooo...esto esta bueno.

Ignorando el letrero de "si entran los mato" escrito con pintura calipso, corrió las cortinas...esperando encontrar una imagen a la cual sacarle una foto y poder reírse de ella en las fiestas de año nuevo, de ahora en adelante...

-¡oh !

El piso estaba lleno de pedazos de tela roja, Mike con algunos rasguños estaba en 4 patas gritando con el zorro atrás, totalmente salvaje gruñéndole encima

En vez de sacarles una foto o hacer algún comentario sarcástico, fue corriendo a buscar a Freddy, el oso sin comprender nada fue llevado hasta el baño de hombres...

* * *

><p>Un par de horas después...<p>

Mike despierto tenia al zorro abrazado a el, durmiendo placidamente.

-no salio como lo planeé.

Antes de salir, beso al durmiente con ternura en la mejilla.

-te amo.

Con cuidado ,quitándose la cola roja que le cubría las piernas...salio en silencio, tenia que ir a buscar su uniforme de guardia donde Otonashi lo dejo...

-¿a donde crees que vas?

O eso intento, una mano metálica y un garfio lo jalaron de nuevo adentro de la cueva.

-tienes que entender una cosa mi linda zorra, ahora que te escuche decirme que me amabas...no puedo dejarte ir tan fácilmente.

Mike controlando las ganas de comérselo a besos, lo miro serio.

-estamos siento irresponsables.

Foxy se rasco la cabeza con el garfio, confundido.

-¿ahora que?

-¿sabes lo que podríamos tener si seguimos?

-¿Un Orgasmo?

-¡No!...¡un embarazo!.

El castaño entre los pedazos de tela roja, saco el sobre que contenía el objeto de látex.

-te amo, pero si quieres seguir , póntelo.

-pero si acabamos de hacer el amor, no tiene sentido.

Al escuchar esa oración, mike se sintió el rey universal de los idiotas.

-mira si ocurre...te prometo que estaré a tu lado. Criar un niño contigo, seria maravilloso.

-vivimos en dos lugares diferentes, ¿como lo haríamos?

El más alto pensó en ello.

-podrías ...mmmm, vivir aquí.

¡¿VIVIR EL ?! ¡¿AQUI?!...¡ERA UNA LOCURA!

-¡estas loco!

-si podrías...escuche al viejo considerando la idea de tener un nochero. Con todo el dinero que esta ganando, no le dolería hacer una ampliación.

-¿un nochero?

-un tipo de guardia con su departamento que duerma aquí, mi zorrita ignorante.

¡¿Primero lo trata de princesa y ahora es una zorra?!, este tipo no tiene limites para inventar apodos sin sentido aparente.

-¿y que hay con Gohan?

La mirada de psicopata adorno el rostro de The Fox.

-podría matarlo.

Al ver la cara de terror de su amor, le acaricio la cabeza. Mirándolo con cierta inocencia.

-es broma...en ese caso continuaría en el turno de día o como niñero...sin importar la decisión que tome el viejo, aun lo necesitamos ¿o no?

Nota mental...matar al otro guardia de ser necesario o si se vuelve una molestia.

-JA JA JA...relájate mi amor, es solo un "tal vez", no estas en cinta y hasta que lo estés pensaremos que hacer...¿un chocolate?

Después de comer, el zorro regreso a su pose sexy/salvaje...

* * *

><p>Mientras que en el salón de fiestas.<p>

Chica se sobresalto al escuchar un rugido. Su novio quien comía pizza a su lado, la tranquilizo.

-Debe ser nuestro guardia nocturno, reencontrándose con su novio...¡ha amor joven!

Ella le dio una mordida a su pedazo de pizza.

-¡delicioso!

-¡te lo dije!...la receta que conseguí de Raúl, es exquisita.

-¿el técnico de mantenciòn cocina?

-yep...como los dioses.

Dijo el guardia diurno dándole una mordida a su propia rebanada.

-antes creía que era un baka...pero después de descubrí que nos gusta los mismos comic y la cerveza...ahora somos amigos.

Sintiéndose como un niño, a quien su madre acaba de descubrirle una de sus travesuras.

-¡cereza!...¡cereza!...¡OH me encantan las cerezas!

Ella lo miro astutamente.

-la próxima vez que quieran ir por "cerezas", me invitan ¿ok?...no soy tan "inocente" como muchos piensan.

-esteeeeeeeee...como digas querida.

Cuando terminaron de comer se escucho el YEEEEHH...El guardia diurno se despido de su amada, sin antes ayudar al otro guardia a encontrar su uniforme.


	21. Chapter 21

Capitulo 21

-y...¿que le parece señor?

El Sr. Fazzbear miraba con una cara sin expresión el tráiler (con la reseña "i'm still here" o "todavía estoy aquí") que el Sr. Wu le mostraba en su Notebook, de " Five Nights at Freddy´s 3."

Esta vez se veía un diseño más futurista con una caja de cartón llena con caras y partes sobrantes entre ella estaban: El garfio de foxy, las caras de mangle, toy bonnie, toy chica y la guitarra de bonnie.

También tenia un amplio ventanal con cables visibles (dando a entender que hace tiempo que esta abandonado) en una puerta se veía a Freddy en pésimas condiciones sin vida, sin sombrero , sin la parte de abajo.

-según entiendo...¿es 30 años después de la historia del primer juego?

-según Scott Cawthon, si...como vera ahora...justo aquí... "Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction", es el nombre de la compañía ficticia que crea al nuevo animatronic para dar la experiencia de 5 noches.

-mmmmmmmmm...Interesante propuesta Señor Wu, interesante.

El viejo continuando con su rostro impávido, se acariciaba la barba pensativo.

-¿señor?

Algo en Wu le decía que no debió mostrarle aquel video...

-¡PATENTALO!

De improviso la cara sin expresión paso a una que al asiático le provocaba un escalofrió, con aquel destello característico , también siniestro que significaba "DI...DI..DI...DINERO"

-glup...¿q...que...que...que es lo que quiere que patente Señor?

Si la mirada de "DI...DI..DI...DINERO" le daba escalofríos, la mirada de ira que le lanzo casi le provoca ensuciar sus pantalones de miedo (por suerte nunca salía de casa sin pañales de adultos puestos, para estar preparado para este tipo de situaciones)

El viejo molesto apunto a la pantalla de la computadora.

-¡EL NOMBRE DE LA COMPAÑIA IDIOTA!...¡QUIERO ESA COMPAÑIA A MI NOMBRE PARA AYER!

-Pero...pero...pero señor...

-Preciosa, ven por favor.

* * *

><p>Apenas el viejo pronuncio aquella oración, Wu sintió que "alguien" estaba detrás de el. Con horror volteo la cabeza para ver a una osa dorada sonriéndole psicopaticamente. (Ahora si tuvo que usar los pañales para adultos que traía puestos)<p>

-¿necesita algo Señor?

El viejo sonriendo siniestramente le contesto.

-no, te puedes retirar.

* * *

><p>La osa se fue dejando a Wu tiritando. Al notarlo el viejo se levanto de su lugar para poner un brazo de modo amistoso, alrededor del cuello de su asistente.<p>

-no te pongas nervioso mi amigo, soy solo un hombre de negocios...si consigues lo que quiero, te daré un jugoso aumento del 0, 4%.

-si...si...glup...si...señor.

-perfecto...otra cosa, quiero que busques un lugar para construir un local lo más fiel posible al ultimo juego y quiero que entres en conversaciones con Cawthon para patentar "golden bonnie" o cualquier otro nombre que se le llegara a ocurrir.

Por curiosidad ,quiso preguntar el ¿por que? pero años trabajando para este loco sabia que la curiosidad lo llevaría a la tumba y que con la boca cerrada llegaría a los 100 años.

-como guste señor...¿me puedo llevar mi computadora?

-Lógicamente hombre ,si es suya.

En silencio tomo su artefacto tecnológico y salio del escritorio de su jefe, siendo acompañado por el tétrico Federico hasta la majestuosa puerta .

En solitario el restaurantero, se sobaba las manos de felicidad.

-bien...bien.

* * *

><p>Levanto el auricular de su anticuado teléfono para hacer una llamada a alguien que consideraba importante en su plan.<p>

-Hola Sr. Hauquiman...si se que es tarde, ¿podría venir?, es algo urgente.

* * *

><p>Rato después.<p>

El chileno/Irlandes con notoria cara de sueño, se encontraba sentado frente al viejo restaurantero de buen humor.

-¿ha oido hablar de Five Nights at Freddy´s 3?

Estirándose (tratando se quitarse en algo el sueño) , miro a su jefe.

-no soy muy fan...ouuuuu...de los juegos pero si, he escuchado algo.

¿Y como no podía escuchar algo?, si Gohan a estado toda la semana hablándole sobre el tema sin parar. Hablando de ¿como será? ,¿como será la jugabilidad?, ¿tendrá más grafica?, ¿menos grafica? , ¿mantendrá la autenticidad de los juegos anteriores?, bla ,bla, bla...

-¿que opina del bautizado por los fans, " Golden Bonnie"?

-bueno...ouuuuuuu...como teoría es fascinante. Como un Terminaitor hecho con partes de sus antecesores.

-¿puede hacerse?

-en teoría ,yep.

El viejo se sentó en el borde de su sillón , mirándolo más de cerca.

-creo que no a entendido mi pregunta...se lo haré más fácil...¿puede usted hacerlo?

Raúl levanto una ceja ante tal propuesta. Por un lado su parte Geek, estaría saltando en un pie con un proyecto tan ambicioso como ese, pero por otro lado su lado más "normal", le decía que era una locura.

- Sr. Fazzbear sabe que normalmente ,me zambulliría junto a usted en cualquier locura que se le ocurriera, sin importar el costo...pero ¿esta seguro?

Ante la cara de preocupación del joven en frente de el, aprovecho de encender su preciada pipa.

-¿a que te refieres hijo?

-Todavía hay 0 información sobre ese tal "golden Bonnie"...por lo poco que he visto, este tipo fue teóricamente diseñado para hacer una cosa, una sola cosa exclusivamente...matar guardias indiscriminadamente.

El viejo continuo fumando como si le hablaran de un tema sin importancia, únicamente preocupándose de hacer aros de humo.

-Matar personas, nuestros animatronics ya lo hacen desde el 87, no tiene nada de raro.

La diferencia entre animatronic cantantes de día pero en la noche mata guardias por que uno de ellos, supuestamente uno los mato cuando eran humanos y un animatronic que nació para matar, era demasiado evidente como para ser ignorada...

- usted esta comparando peras con manzanas, Sr. Fazzbear

El viejo apagando su preciada pipa , lo miro paternalmente.

-Se que aun el juego no se a estrenado oficialmente, se que aun no se la historia en concreto pero existe algo que yo se...este tipo, nuestro tipo no va a matar guardias.

El técnico de mantenciòn frunció el ceño desconfiado.

-¿a no? ¿que extraño?, me cuesta creerlo.

-¡Para nada!...este "dulce e incomprendido conejito" no va a matar a nadie, va a asustar fans del juego que pagaran una cantidad, "razonable" por la experiencia...tal vez hagamos paquetes especiales para las vacaciones y quien sabe, un parque temático.

Raùl no estaba convencido de lo que su "casi suegro" le proponía. Al mirar la hora...

-es demasiado tarde...debo irme antes que mi novio despierte y note que no estoy.

Fazzbear miro su reloj de bolsillo.

-¡que descuidado soy por entretenerlo tanto tiempo gratis!...con gusto mandare a Federico para que lo deje ,a la puerta de su casa.

-no se preocupe...buenas noches Sr. Fazzbear.

El joven se levanto de su lugar para darle la mano a su jefe, este correspondió el saludo.

-Lo que hablamos ,consúltelo tranquilamente con la almohada.

* * *

><p>En la noche.<p>

-¿que pasa cariño?, ¿te sientes bien?

-¿he?...si claro, genial.

Raúl prácticamente no había tocado su ensalada, perdido en sus propios pensamientos.

-¿seguro?

-yep...tu abuelo me ofreció un proyecto nuevo.

-conociéndote ya estas pensando en ¿como llevarlo a cabo?

-en realidad...todavía no he decidido nada. ¿Me pasas la salsa de soya?

El jamás supo ¿como apagar su cerebro?, cosa que le hubiera servido de mucho para dejar de pensar en el tema, en su mente le da mil y una vueltas.

* * *

><p>A la 1 pm estaba en su cama junto a su pareja profundamente dormido, con insomnio ,sus ojos seguían abiertos imaginando a aquel conejo amarillo. Incomodo de seguir en cama busco su bata, se levanto y lo siguiente que hizo fue llamar al viejo desde su taller.<p>

-tengo una condición...¡no quiero que el lugar que habite sea Hurricane!, busque cualquier parte, no importa donde...¡pero en Hurricane NO!

Luego de un largo silencio en que solo se podía escuchar, la respiración del viejo...

-ok...pero si en el juego Scott Cawthon decide que Golden Bonnie ,será hembra...¡no importa como pero se lo cambias!.

-no problem. Señor.

-Deacuerdo, te mando los sobrantes de todos por la mañana. Buenas Noches.

La llamada se corto dejando a Raúl con la sensación insegura de ¿será correcto o no?

* * *

><p>Tiempo después<p>

-otro día normal de trabajo.

En un lúgubre lugar que parecía abandonado...

-otro gordo espinilludo, cielos...¿me pregunto que es lo que comen?

Un conejo maltrecho de ojos blancos/ luminosos , pelaje amarillento con la oreja derecha a la mitad , cargaba al ultimo "visitante" hasta la zona de reparación.

-uf...seria agradable que por una vez me mandaran a un delgado, alguien fácil de meter en este estupido traje...¡aunque sea por una vez!

Sin perder tiempo apretujo a ese adicto al burger king entre esos apretados cables de oso, este tipo era el triple de la talla normal de gordos que le llegaban, por lo que le costo meterlo adentro. Luego de terminar de "rellenar", fue al baño a limpiarse...

Una ves hecho esto decidió ir a la cocina.

-¡cuanto polvo.!

Sacando un trapo limpio a los animatronics de oso, conejo morado y pollita que ahí estaban, sin vida...Solo copias de los orinales, más bien utilería muy convincente, hecha con restos para dar más" credibilidad" a los clientes...

-uf...listo, el tipo de la limpieza debería hacer su mejor su trabajo.

En silencio llego a la cocina, de vez en cuanto el gerente cocinaba algo para dar la bienvenida a los "nuevos guardias". Tal como esperaba al abrir la caja, quedaba un par de pedazos intactos.

-no es comida gourmet pero por lo menos, no tiene un chicle pegado con cabello .

Dando un pequeño escalofrió recordando aquel momento, comenzó a comer.

Desde que recordaba Golden Bonnie estaba solo, el único ser verdaderamente "vivo" a esas horas. Escucho a alguien caminar por los pasillos , pero no se inmuto, solo era golden Fridda, quien venia a limpiar el ultimo "desaparecido".

Como siempre la osa desaparecería sin dirigirle la palabra.

-¿por que los humanos vienen voluntariamente para que los mate?, no tiene sentido...como sea, es mejor que nada.

Tampoco comprendía ¿como este lugar seguía abierto?...hace tiempo escuchó

( espiando a goldie mientras hablaba por teléfono) que existía un contrato de " Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction" que todos los visitantes debían firmar, en que la empresa no se responsabilizaba por heridas, destripamiento , muerte, desaparición, etc, etc, etc...

Una terminado de comer escucho el YHEEEEEEEEEEEE, característico que le indicaba que debía tomar su lugar.

-agh, de nuevo a echarme contra el muro.

¿Por que debía fingir que no estaba vivo si nadie venia en el día a excepción del chico de la limpieza y el gerente? , era algo tonto pero las reglas son las reglas...

* * *

><p>-vamos...vamos...¡entre ahí de una maldita vez!<p>

Con los ojos rojos y asistido de una escoba termino de " rellenar" al oso con la ultima visitante. Una vez logrado su objetivo , sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad.

-uf...¿por que siempre son gordos?

Siguiendo con la rutina, fue al baño de hombres para limpiarse...mirándose en el espejo se limpio la sangre con un pañuelo. De pronto escucho un ruido.

-mmmmmm...debe ser goldie que acaba de llegar.

Se quedo en silencio mirándose un rato...¿eso era todo?, noche tras noche sin sentido matando gente ¿y para que? ¿por un estupido juego de computadora?

¿Eso era todo lo que le esperaba en la vida?, ¿solo esperando que alguien entre para matarlo? , ¿sin elección alguna hasta el día en que sus circuitos dejen de funcionar ?

La luz de la luna pasaba por la pequeña ventana con barrotes, le gustaba esa ventana , a veces podía espiar a la gente haciendo sus cosas.

-la suerte de algunos.

Las reglas decían que el no podía salir, nunca, jamás, ni siquiera por emergencia, Pero...¿y si salía un ratito?, no le haría daño a nadie que el saliera a dar un paseito mientras la humanidad duerme, ¿verdad?

* * *

><p>En silencio se dirigió hasta la salida, apenas toco la perilla de la puerta principal..Golden Frida, tal como una madre recelosa ,se interpuso en su camino con las manos en las caderas.<p>

-tu no puedes salir, vuelve adentro.

Normalmente le haría caso a su "madre" pero Golden Bonnie estaba arto...

-¡no quiero!

-¿a no?

La cara asesina de la osa, en días pasados era suficiente para que el diera un par de pasos atrás. A pesar de querer evitar pelear con ella, siguió firme en su posición...

-Golden Bonnie...si no vas a tu lugar a la cuenta de 3,¡ te va a ir muy mal!...1...

-¡¿por que tu puedes salir y yo no?!

La osa lo miro confundida, pasando de las ganas de matar a la curiosidad.

-¿que?

-ya me oíste...tu vas a tu antojo a cualquier parte y yo...siempre me quedo aquí solo.

El YHEEEEEEEEE se escucho dejando inconclusa, la conversación.

* * *

><p>A la otra noche.<p>

-¡Al fin un flaco!

Golden Bonnie sonreía, rellenando al oso con un delgado que le costaba poquísimo meter adentro. Silbando se fue al baño a lavarse, sus ganas de silbar pasaron al ver a la osa, aparecer detrás de el.

Ella tenia sus brazos de tal modo, como si escondiera algo detrás de su espalda.

-estuve pensando en lo que dijiste ayer, hable con el jefe , conste que es con la condición que lo cuides y lo guardes donde los clientes ,no puedan verlo...

Ella le mostró la caja que escondía detrás de su espalda.

-...tal vez esto te ayude.

Emocionado el conejo dorado recibió el paquete, nunca antes alguien le había dado un regalo.

-es...¿es para mi?, ¿de verdad es para mi?

-yep...¿que esperas?, ábrelo.

Al abrir la caja se dio cuenta que era un computador portátil.

-¿te gusta?...ven, te enseño a usarla.

Luego de una profunda clase personalizada , Golden bonnie termino instalado con su nueva posesión mientras la osa se iba a limpiar.

En poco tiempo aprendió a chatear, a enviar mails, etc... E incluso logro tener Facebook , a través de el conoció a una chica canadiense llamada Annabelle con quien congeniaba bien. ...La chica lo visitaba de vez en cuando a su ciudad . ...

* * *

><p>Gracias a todo el tiempo que tiene disponible, pasa prácticamente todo el día (en el sótano) navegando por Internet, últimamente a estado viendo un foro de teorías sobre el juego nuevo. (entre ellas que purple guy es el )<p>

El tema le atraía mucho por que el también tenia teorías propias, como por ejemplo: Que esta vivo por que su alma esta compuesta de pedacitos de la esencia de cada parte que compone su cuerpo , pero era tan solo una teoría y nada más...

-¿el restaurante existe?

Era un día cualquiera, tan solo como el día de ayer y ante ayer, revisaba las nuevas teorías cuando un link llamo su atención, cuando lo reviso...

-¡¿NO PUEDE SER?!

El link no solo mostraba el verdadero restaurante sino que también saltaba a un comercial de la pizzería, precisamente de este año.

Al comparar los dibujos que estaban pegados en la pared con las imágenes, no tenia sentido .Por otro si los animatronics fueran reales (tal como el) entonces ya no tendría que estar solo.

Aunque tenia amigos en chat y un ciber noviasgo, a veces se preguntaba ¿como seria convivir con otros de su especie?

Su curiosidad era tan grande que los busco en Facebook, como no sabia exactamente ¿cual de todos era real y no un fan que se creo una cuenta con sus nombres?, decidió hacer una llamada...

* * *

><p>En la noche (después de rellenar) Llamo por Skype a Canadá, ya que su novia le había contado que trabajaba, en el Freddy´s de Toronto como guardia nocturno. Su sorpresa fue enorme cuando...<p>

-hola...¿eres el que llaman Gold Bonnie?, ¿correcto?

¡LA MISMISIMA TOY CHICA CONTESTO!

-Ejem..esteeeeeeeeeeeeee...si, supongo.

Dijo rascándose la cabeza , tratando se quitarse en algo la sorpresa de encima. La pollita sin pico al otro lado ,no parecía sorprendida al verlo.

-Anna esta...un momento.

Ella se levanto de su puesto , de fondo se escuchaba sonidos de un bebe. Cuando regreso se coloco su pico...

-uf...lamento la demora, ser madre a veces es complicado...Anna esta en el baño, la reté a un competencia de comer pizza y me gano. Estará ahí adentro por un buen rato.

¿Madre?, eso era imposible. El investigo bien en Internet y en los foros no salía nada sobre eso. Cuando la animatronic estuvo a punto de cortar la video llamada..

-¡espera!...solo un minuto, hay cosas que necesito saber.

-¿que clase de...¡hey, no te subas ahí!...¡Ballon no lo animes!...

La pollita volvió a levantarse de su lugar, se escuchaba claramente lo que decía...

-...¡te lo advierto jovencito si no te bajas a la cuenta de 3!...1...2...¿ves que era fácil?...¿a ver el pañal?...sequito...si te terminas tu cena, tendrás pizza.

Se escucho una vocecita que repetía "pizza" junto la de un niño que se reía .Otra voz (algo distorsionada), se escuchaba de fondo luego de que la risa se alejara...

-Cariño...¿no crees que es demasiada comida?, el niño se va a enfermar de la guatita.

-Es tan solo un pedacito, Mangle...además va a compartir con ballon y los bebes de TB...

* * *

><p>Luego de media hora de escuchar ,un dialogo digno de cualquier serie cursi familiar y de preguntarse ¿cuando anna saldrá del baño?...

-¿sigues ahí?...sorry GB...¿que querías preguntar?

-sobre los Animatronics de Freddy´s, yo quería saber...

-¡HABERLO DICHO ANTES!, ¡TENGO TANTO QUE CONTAR!...¿por donde comenzare?, a si... cupcake , le contó a mi cupcake...¿sabes quien es cupcake?, bueno es el amigo que nos acompaña a mi y a la otra, a veces lo usamos para controlar lo que pasa en la oficina, Ji ji ji...volviendo al tema, el le dijo...

Toda una noche de chismes sin control y sin parar, convencieron a Golden Bonnie que estaba bien tal como estaba. Los demás miembros de su raza eran demasiado" peculiares" para su gusto.

-mejor juego a los Sims, es más sano que juntarme con esos locos excéntricos.


	22. Chapter 22

Capitulo 22

Foxy aburrido aprovecho que mike estaba en el baño para mirar por la tablet...

En el salón de fiestas 1 estaban golden Freddy y Freddy conversando, en el salón de fiestas 2 estaba bonnie probando su guitarra, en el salón de fiestas 3 estaba chica comiendo pizza y en la bodega 1 estaba Otonashi jugando con las crías.

-¡Aburrido!

Sin nada mejor que hacer fue hasta la oficina del gerente, sentándose enfrente de su computadora.

-je je...este tipo debería aprender que "123", no es una clave segura.

Hace poco que la pollita de ojos lilas ,le había enseñado a usarla por lo que el pirata ingreso en su cuenta de Skype, para conversar con los toys, ya que hace mucho tiempo que no se hablan...

* * *

><p>El esperaba encontrarse con una zorra maltrecha...<p>

-¡whoa!

Pero en su lugar se encontró con una hermosa/sexy peli blanco con orejas/cola de zorro, vestida como una dama antigua con un enorme listón rosado en el pecho. Sonriéndole maliciosamente.

-¿mangle?, glup ¿eres tu?

El no estaba seguro, ¿si era ella o no?, pero su voz distorsionada lo confirmo.

-¿a quien esperabas fox?, ¿a santa claus?

El emitió un pequeño gruñido (el cual ella contestó con otro gruñido), una de las razones por la cual esta chica era su "ex", era que se parecían demasiado...Tanto en personalidad como en la sonrisa característica...

-conste ,esto no fue mi idea...fue del técnico, como su idea funciono tan bien con ustedes y el viejo a ganado mucha plata...y a al viejo le encanta la plata.

-je je je...no tienes que decírmelo, ese tipo no se a muerto todavía, por que el diablo teme que se convierta en su jefe.

Al mismo tiempo que ambos se reían al unísono, de pronto se escucho ...

-¡HABERLO DICHO ANTES!, ¡TENGO TANTO QUE CONTAR!...

Foxy curioso, fijándose bien en el fondo , a través de un ventanal veía a Toy chica (en su forma original) frente a una computadora , hablando en la oficina del guardia.

-ar, ¿segura que los actualizaron a todos?

-yep...es que acaba de tener un competencia, creyó que en su verdadera forma lograría ganar pero no...¡hey bájate!...

* * *

><p>Ella se levando de rápidamente , dejando su computadora en el suelo. A la distancia se escuchaba una vocecita que repetía "pizza"...<p>

-¡mami ya te dijo que te bajaras!...¡Toy mangle bájate de...¡no!

En medio de a confusión, Toy Bonnie (en forma humanizada) tomo la computadora del suelo.

-¡hey zorron ...¿como...

Antes de que el pelirrojo tuviera tiempo de contestar, los 6 nenes de TB pasaron corriendo, uno con una pizza entre las manos y los 5 corrían cargando a Ballon y a Marionette, quienes tenían una cara de espanto inigualable...

-¡OH NO!...¡NIÑOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSSSS!

El conejo azul (tomando su verdadera forma), fue a perseguirlos. La computadora regreso al suelo, una vez en su lugar por la pantalla se vieron los pies de Toy Freddy (forma original) pasando...

-¡TE DIJE QUE NO DEBIAS DARLES TANTA AZÙCAR!

Muchos gritos, cuchicheos y "pizza" después, el zorro ya estaba aburrido de esperar...

-Ar...algunas personas, no saben educar a sus hijos.

* * *

><p>Corto la llamada para luego escuchar "TU TU TU TU", a pesar de su aburrimiento, decidió que lo siguiente que haría seria contestar y eso hizo.<p>

-UF...uh...uf...este niño...uf...va a matarme una de estas noches.

Mangle (en su forma original) visiblemente agotada llevo la computadora hasta uno de los salones de fiesta, una vez ahí se instalo en una de las mesas para estar más cómoda.

-¿no se de donde saco esa manía de colgarse a los techos?

El pelirrojo sonriendo maliciosamente, con cierto tono cínico le contesto...

-De tal palo tal astilla.

La peliblanco sonriendo maliciosamente le contesto, en el mismo tono...

-te es fácil decirlo zorrin, ya que tienes la suerte de no tener hijos.

Al notar las orejas gachas junto con la cara triste de su amigo, la zorra se dio cuenta que acaba de meter la pata.

-¿te sientes bien foxy?

-si...no...es que...yo...

Ella con una mirada /tono tranquilizador, trato de confortar a su ex novio.

-tranquilo mi amigo, ya llegaran. Solo es cuestión de tiempo.

-no lo creo...desde que mike a tenido que trabajar de más para pagar el vestido que yo, "accidentalmente "rompí...

Ella levando una ceja.

-¿"accidentalmente"?...espera...¿se trata del vestido de anna?

El rascándose la cabeza con su garfio, algo avergonzado...

-bueno...ejem...tal vez si lo rasgue un "poquito de más".

-mmmmmmmmmm...tal vez debería hablar con ella para tratar de calmar las aguas.

-no...ya se pago, el logro volver a su antiguo turno.

-entonces,¿cual es el problema?

El más avergonzado que hace unos minutos, cerro la puerta con seguro, antes de seguir conversando con su amiga/ex-novia.

-he tratado de todo, de todo...trate con lo convencional, con lo no convencional, más rápido, menos rápido...en fin, ¡NADA!...¡nada de nada!.

-no seas exagerado.

-hablo en serio e incluso aprovechando el fin de semana largo de hace 2 semanas atrás, lo secuestre y no deje de cogerlo en todas las noches.

El oji ámbar, se cruzo de brazos molesto.

-argggg...¡tanto sexo para nada!

-hey...eso suena ofensivo.

-sorry, es que estoy desperado...¡y para colmo ahora no me deja hacerle nada!, dice que esta cansado, que el jefe, que el trabajo, que el clima, que el día, que dejémoslo para mañana , que no tiene ganas, bla,bla,bla...¡¿como vamos a tener un bebe si no deja que lo toque?!

Foxy tenia una cama de funeral, que partía el alma de tan solo mirarlo. De tan solo pensar en ¿si el tendría "ALGO" malo (o que no funcione)?, le producía al zorro ganas de patearse su propio trasero.

Mangle se quedo pensativa. Tratando de buscar una solución al problema de su amigo...

-y ¿ ya probaste algo al estilo 50 sombras de Grey?

Foxy sintió como si le hablaran en un idioma extraterrestre.

-¿50 sombras de que?

La zorra sonriendo lascivamente, se acomodo en su silla.

-mira, se trata de...

* * *

><p>Luego de una exhaustiva explicación detallista sobre ¿a que se refería?, cualquiera quedaría con la boca abierta de asombro , sin embargo...<p>

-¿eso es todo?

El rostro impávido de foxy, confundió al juego infantil de armar/desarmar.

-¡¿es una maldita broma?!...¡¿estas loco o que ?!...deberías estar como poco, impresionado.

El sin darle importancia, se miro las hendiduras de su mano metálica limpiándoselas suavemente con el garfio . Pirata con parche negro que se levanta, zorro asesino pero con su única mano disponible, impecable.

-vah, no es para tanto...ese tal "Christian Grey", me copio mal todas mis ideas.

¡AHORA SI MANGLE ESTABA CONFUNDIDA!, ¡MEJOR DICHO EN SHOCK!

-¿perdón?

El sin mirarla continuo limpiándose el borde de su mano.

- lo que me acabas de contar se parece mucho a un fanatic que Chica leyó..._ "_Master of the Universe" creo que se llamaba, con un tal...¿como se llamaba el tipo?, ya sabes ¿el drácula brillante?... ¡Edward Cullen!, el tenia un romance con.. la tipa esa, ella era... era...

* * *

><p>Foxy abrió la puerta, un segundo para poder asomarse.<p>

-¡CHICAAAAAA!...¿COMO SE LLAMA LA TIPA RARA QUE ACOSABA AL VAMPIRO BRILLANTE?

-¡BELLAA SWAAAAAAAAAN!

-¡GRACIAAAAAAAAAAS!

-¡DE NADAAAAAAAAAAA!

* * *

><p>El pelirrojo volviendo a cerrar la puerta con seguro, retomo su lugar.<p>

-Bella Swan.

-con tus gritos me bastaban...y para tu información ella no era rara ni acosadora, era...

* * *

><p>Con una breve explicación sobre Crepúsculo volvió al tema original , aún no encontraba una solución para su amigo. Necesitaba pensar en algo, pensar, pensar...¡FUE CUANDO LO RECORDO!<p>

-¡ESO ES!

El zorro miro atentamente a la zorra, como si esta se hubiera vuelto loca (lo cual en las circunstancias en que viven , que encuentren" loco" a alguien este debe ser un demente total y absoluto)

-disculpa, entre mis múltiples dones no leo mentes.

Ella sonriendo maliciosamente, se acercó un poco más a la computadora que utilizaba en ese instante.

-cuando te diga lo que tengo en mente, me agradecerás de rodillas...¿estas solo?

Sin entender el motivo de tanto secretismo por parte de su ex novia, contesto afirmativamente con la cabeza. Mientras ella lo miraba astutamente...

-Ok...lo que tengo...espera...te llamo.

* * *

><p>La llamada se corto, cuando volvió a llamar.<p>

-necesitaba un lugar más privado. ...Como veras...

Estaba encerrada en la oficina del gerente de su local.

-...A pesar de lo que todos creen, toy Chica y yo no concebimos de inmediato.

¿Como que no?, si todos saben que TB y TC quedaron en cinta al mismo tiempo.

-ejem...nosotras , antes que el técnico, nos dimos cuenta primero de lo que le pasaba a Bon bon (toy bonnie) , aunque no comprendíamos el ¿como?, quisimos intentarlo...sin éxito.

-¿es broma?

-¡es en serio!...lo intentamos varias veces y no pasaba nada, fue cuando Mariontte nos recomendó "algo", "algo" que ella tomo cuando era humana y le costaba tener hijos...no puedo explicar exactamente ¿como? pero después de que tomamos esa cosa , 9 meses después nació nuestro cachorro.

¿Un brebaje mágico que ayudaba a concebir?, era lo más tonto, patético y absurdo que había escuchado, lo pensó y quiso decirlo pero... El era un animatronic que mataba gente en una pizzería por las noches, entonces ¿por que no podría ser cierto lo del brebaje?

-no pongas esa cara pirata de agua dulce, es tan solo una idea...si no te gusta, podrían "cambiar roles", ya sabes que nosotros...

¡¿CAMBIAR ROLES?!, ¡¿ESTA DESQUISIADA?!

-¡POR NINGUN MOTIVO!

Sus gritos debieron ser muy estridentes, por que después del ultimo grito, alguien preocupado toco la puerta.

-¿foxy pasa algo?

* * *

><p>¡ERA MIKE!, nervioso hasta el pelo, dio un fuerte suspiro para calmarse y poder abrir la puerta tan recio ,astuto y malicioso como siempre.<p>

-¿que sucede zorrita, no puedes vivir sin mi?

-OH, no seas tarado...solo toque por que ahí ,no hay cámaras y no sabia ¿como estabas?

¡¿Diablos?!, foxy nunca fue demasiado bueno para mentir estando nervioso...Lo peor era que saltaba a la vista. No quería parecer como si lo estuviera engañando y tratara de encubrirlo...

-solo estaba...estaba...estaba...estaba buscando garfios nuevos...

El castaño inclinándose un poco vio que en la computadora, aparecía Mangle que lo saludaba.

-hola mike, ¿que cuentas?

Apenas lo noto, el pelirrojo sonrojado le cubrió la vista. El castaño se coloco las manos a las caderas, mirándolo astutamente.

-con que ¿garfios nuevos?

Mangle recordando la vez en que foxy se hecho la culpa cuando ella, rompió la batería de bonnie, comenzó a dar una verdadera cátedra sobre Garfios, sus distintos precios y cualidades...

* * *

><p>10 min de charla instructiva sobre :"todo lo que nunca quiso saber sobre los garfios y nunca se atrevió a preguntar", Mike finalmente se convenció de la mentira que su novio le había dado, regresando a la oficina. Foxy traspirando logro volver a cerrar la puerta.<p>

-uf...hm, te debo una...¿donde aprendiste tanto sobre garfios?

-donde aprenden todos, wikipedia y pàg especializadas sobre garfios.

El regreso a su lugar para continuar con su charla.

-todo lo que tienes que hacer es...

La zorra blanca le dio todos los detalles para preparar un brebaje tipo "tónico simpsons e hijo".

-...le hechas el polvo preferente en vino, ya que el sabor se nota menos y listo...dentro de 9 meses tu y mike tendrán a su zorrito, garantizado.

Aunque al pirata le gustaba la idea, todavía no estaba muy seguro...

- ¿como hago para que se lo tome?

-dáselo en San Valentín tonto, a veces no pareces un zorro. Solo recuerda que también debes tomar un poco.

-¿San Valentín?, ¿no será muy obvio?

-¿por que crees tu que el día del niño se celebra 9 meses después de San Valentín?

Ambos sonrieron maliciosamente, la sonrisa maliciosa desapareció de la cara de la zorra ,recordando que si no preparar algo para esa fecha, su esposa la mandara a dormir en el armario de las escobas (de nuevo). Con un rápido "adiós" se corto la llamada, dejando al zorro rojo pensando...

* * *

><p>Tiempo después...<p>

¿Como era posible?, ¿como un pirata asesino podía ser tan romántico y tierno? , seguramente solo ocurría cuando se lo proponía.

-para ti.

-son hermosas.

Eso se preguntaba el guardia nocturno al recibir, un enorme ramo de rozas rojo pasión, el había dado flores antes pero era muy distinto darlas que recibirlas, pensar que antes lo consideraba como una verdadera tontería...¿de donde las saco foxy? con lo embobado que estaba el oji azul, no le interesaba en lo más mínimo...

-ahora zorrita, tengo una sorpresa.

Le vendo los ojos y cuando le quito la venda...

-whoau.

La Segunda bodega estaba decorada con linternas que puntaba al techo con pedacitos de papel reflectante (imitando a las estrellas) , coronas de flores de distintos colores, hechas de papel. En el centro del piso estaba un mantel limpio con una pizza en forma de corazón con la palabra "te amo", dos copas junto a un par de botellas de vino.

-¿vino? , ¿de donde...

-ah..ah...ah...shissssss.

Coquetamente el pelirrojo le puso un dedo en los labios.

-mi secreto.

¿La velada? a pesar de ocurrir en un local de pizza barata, fue mágica...El único detalle era que ese vino tenia "algo extraño", mientras más bebía ,más el oji azul sentía calor., era como si todo su cuerpo ardiera bajo su piel además de hacerlo sentirse agitado..

-¡que calorcito!

-tomemos otra botella, con eso se te pasara.

No alcanzaron a terminarse la segunda botella, cuando mike "literalmente", le salto al oji ámbar encima con mirada feroz...

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto.<p>

-¡maldito san Valentín!

Golden Freddy comía pizza triste, todos celebraran ese día...ejem...noche:Mike y Foxy estaban en una bodega haciendo no se que cosa, Chica y su novio en la cocina comiendo pastel, ¿en cuanto a los novios de goldie? regalándose cosas en el baño de hombres...

¿En cuanto al mismísimo Goldie?

-que mala suerte tengo.

Comía pizza con un monitor de bebe al lado en el escenario, se había ofrecido ya que (aunque no lo admitió), no tenia nada que darles a Bonnie y Freddy.

-por lo menos los niños duermen.

De pronto escucho un ruido, para su sorpresa era la ultima guardia de reemplazo con un hacha. En vez de asustarse o aterrarse, se alegro, tal vez su san Valentín no estaba perdido después de todo...

* * *

><p>En el baño de hombres...<p>

-¿quien será?

Incomodo Bonnie fue a abrir la puerta, al abrir vio al oso dorado quien sonreía de oreja a oreja. Este impaciente los llevo a la zona de reparación.

-¡feliz San Valentín Freddy!

Los ojos del oso Fred se le llenaron de lagrimas por la emoción, ¡ERA LA GUARDIA QUE JAMAS LOGRO ATRAPAR!, estaba colgando atada con un enorme moño rojo.

-¡oh goldie, no debiste hacerlo!...¡te amo!

El oso moreno beso con pasión al otro oso, mientras el conejo se cruzaba de brazos.

-¿y yo que?

Dijo apuntándose a si mismo, goldie saco un cupón (que había encontrado en la ropa de la mujer), tan emocionado como el líder de la banda estuvo, recibió el cupón.

-¡una batería nueva gratis!...¡yo si que te amo!

El conejo beso con pasión al otro oso, mientras el oso líder se divertía "desapareciendo" a su regalo de San Valentín.

El conejo morado y el ojo café se miraron con amorosa complicidad, sin palabras decidieron que era hora de que este oso amarillo, recibiera su "regalo". Pero antes dejaron a los niños al cuidado de Chica y el otro guardia, quien también reparo la ventana que le intrusa rompió (y aprovecho antes de celebrar la fiesta como se debe).

* * *

><p>Regresando a la bodega...<p>

Foxy traspiraba gratamente asombrado, nunca había visto a su "princesa" tan salvaje, tan intenso, tan fogoso. El modo en que le ordenaba gritando de deseo que le hiciera el amor...¡un momento legendario!

Mike recostado al lado de foxy, se quito algo de sudor de la frente pensando ¿si foxy lo habrá drogado con algo o no?...

* * *

><p>Días después...<p>

Con muchos vómitos encima, mike al fin accedió a hacer una prueba de embarazo, tal como se lo pedía repetidamente su novio...Ahora los dos miraban esa tirita en el baño de empleados, esperando que diera un veredicto, el zorro se moría de nervios.

-¿ahora?...¿que tal ahora?...¿y ahora?...¿y ahora?

-no seas impaciente foxy, faltan 4 minutos


End file.
